Devil's Angel
by Aberdeenchick95
Summary: This story is about Daryl Dixon and him finding a girl who's just like him. He's never met someone who can match him in strength, attitude, skills, and can stand up to him without fear. She also has some secrets of her own, much like him. With the world gone to shit, you need the best people you can find to have your back. Do you think Daryl has finally met his match?
1. Nine Years A Prisoner

_Hey guys! Please keep reviewing and reading this story! Each reviews encourages better writing and more updates! (: This is an update from the last one. I keep redoing chapters to make them longer and better. Thoughts?  
><em>

Nine Years A Prisoner

_She heard the sirens screaming outside the once panic filled house. Red, white and blue filled her living room. Her sister had restrained her kicks and knelt towards the body of the man who caused them pain for so many years. She just looked on in shock as her mother kept her verbal abuse flowing towards her. However, she couldn't hear her mother though over the sirens. The cop pushed into the scene; he didn't look much older than thirty. The cold metal on her wrists shot her back to reality and to what she had just done. He pushed her roughly into the awaiting cop car outside and shut the door. She didn't feel any remorse for her actions as she watched her mother and sister hold onto each other near the front door. Her lack of remorse scared her the most than the time she was going to have to serve._

She awoke with a gasp. It had been months since her last nightmare about that night. "What the fuck? Out of my head you asshole. Jesus." She mumbled, holding her head in her hands. She sighed and pulled herself up off the bed. Her nightmares were always followed by headaches and the prison guards refused to administer her pills anymore; not since the last time she tried her own escape route two years ago.

She remembered that day well. Like it was yesterday. Her old neighbor, Marie, came by to visit her in prison. She knew something was wrong because she hadn't had a visitor in years. Marie sat down on the opposite end of the glass and picked up the phone on her left side.

_"Hey little one, I have some bad news about your uncle. He suffered a heart attack a few nights ago. He didn't make it baby girl." She remembered feeling her heart stop beating. He was dead? "Your mama told me. She gave me permission to tell you. She wouldn't allow Maddie to come here. I thought you'd deserved to know. You were his world little one." _

_Marie left as quickly as she came. After being escorted back to her cell, she asked for some aspirin for cramps. She asked a different guard every few hours until she held thirty pills in her palm. She drank from her sink and swallowed the medication. She was done feeling like shit every day. She was done with having the memories of Tim and the abuse keeping her up every damn night. She would end it all and no one would miss her. _

_"Hey! I need back up in Cell 16! Inmate: Possible suicide attempt." She remembered the guard saying into his shoulder radio. He had her in a Heimlich maneuver and was pressing into her back. His fingers reached into her mouth and reached her throat. Her stomach convulsed as the pills made their appearance once again on the cement floor. She punched the guard away as she gasped for air. "You dumb ass bitch! You've just lost your right to all medications." He screamed, regaining his feet, clutching his jaw. _

_That night she came to terms with what she attempted to do to herself and cried into her pillow. She didn't want to give up; she deserved more. She was going to live her life or what was left of her life. That didn't stop her from easing the pain every once in while thanks to her razor. Ease…that's what it did for her. _

She held her head in her hands and bit her lip. She missed her uncle every day and hated doing what she continued doing to herself, but she couldn't stop. Her forearm was covered in ease attempts. Soon they didn't help her at all.

She suddenly heard something from outside her cell. People were screaming and running down the halls beside her. She got up and poked her head out of her cell door. "Another riot? Jesus Christ." But this was not a riot. Guards and prisoner were running down the halls together, seemingly running away from something. "What the hell?" There were these decaying creatures running down the corridors, chasing everyone. One guard stopped and threw her the cell keys, allowing her to escape her cell. She ran into the mass of people, seeing the yard doors swinging open. _Freedom? _

These creatures were flooding the halls and the fields now. The guards didn't have enough bullets to protect themselves let alone all the girls. Like the guards were seriously concerned for them anyway? The girls took this opportunity to escape the walls, run and never look back, if they made it that far that is. One creature grabbed a hold of her and snarled into her face. She punched its jaw as its head snapped back, falling to the ground. Hundreds of these creatures were biting everyone they could catch. "It's like a damn horror movie." She mumbled, running into the outside world.

Confusion hung around her as she climbed out of the panic stricken jail block behind the other escapees and guards. The sun blinded her temporarily, her hand covering her squinted eyes. "The hell?" She croaked, noticing more dead bodies like the ones in the jail blocks behind her. "What the hell happened?"

A loud groan startled the girl as she noticed another zombie looking creature running towards her through the thinning crowds. The skin was frail, pale, and infected just like the ones inside the prison. She back away slowly and grabbed a nearby rock, crushing it to the creatures' skull. The body dropped and stopped moving.

"Well least ya'll ain't hard to kill; good to know. Head shot." She shrugged, catching her breath, mentally noting that in her brain. She headed down the dead streets toward her former home, her heart heavy. "God knows if you're still alive. God knows why I'm even carin'. You wouldn't." She murmured, a hint of distain in her voice.

She had named these creatures 'biters' on her way back home, as that is all they tried to do to her as she made her way down the abandoned streets. They weren't very smart she figured seeing as they only wanted her when she came close to them or if she made a lot of noise. An hour and a handful of biters later, a bluish house came into view. The formally beautifully kept lawn was now decorated with hydrangea bushes, daisies, a white picket fence, and numerous dead bodies.

"Damn. Someone really needs to explain to me what the hell happened here." She opened the front door slowly, completely defenseless as she scanned the living room. "Oh shit." She whispered hearing loud growling from beside the couch.

She carefully closed the door behind her to not startle what used to be her mother and sister lying on the carpet, blood splattered everywhere. "Maddie? Mama?" The pair growled at her, clawing their way towards the girl. Half their bodies were torn to pieces presumably by one another. They must had been eating each other prior to her entrance.

"Oh Jesus no." She whispered, running to the kitchen. Hurriedly, she grabbed the closest knife to arm herself and walked back to the living room carefully. Her mother had gone back to eating her sisters' leg, picking at the skin carefully like a chimp to fleas.

"Mama…Maddie….I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve this." She murmured as she stabbed her family repeatedly testing areas that could kill them. Then she remembered, _head shot. _The woman growled no more once their heads were stabbed. She knelt to her sisters' body and suddenly remembered the date. "Happy birthday Maddie." Killing them was tough, but she couldn't help but find this a cruel irony. _You killed me that night, I kill you now. It's fair. _The girl headed upstairs carefully, checking each corner for unexpected visitors. Upstairs landing appeared to be clear bar a few damaged décor lying on the floor.

She picked up a broken picture frame of her mother, herself and Maddie from years ago. _Good times to the naked eye. Nightmare to mine. _"God I need a shower." She groaned, noticing the dried blood and sweat all over her. Venturing into her old bathroom carefully, she noticed her hands covered in blood. _That isn't you anymore. Wash it all off. Forget about it. _She turned the tap on in the shower and allowed the room to fill with steam. It had been so long since a warm shower graced her body.

After her very hot shower, she replaced her jail jumpsuit with skinny jeans, a black tank top and combat boots. "I forgot how good hot water felt." She mumbled as she strapped on the pistol holders around her thighs after unlocking the drawer in which they slept next to her bed. Her semi-automatic pistols lay still in their leather case.

"I can't believe they kept my room the same, after everything." She murmured, noticing a silver necklace on the dresser. It was a heart locket with _"Mom's Angel_ written on it. "My birthday present…can't believe she kept this." She hooked it around her neck and also found her buck knife her uncle had given her near the dresser. It was still sharp and very shiny.

Her room _was_ exactly the same as she left it nine years ago. The dark purple walls were still decorated with the black and white photos she had taken on camping trips with her uncle. Her name was still spray painted over her bed too. _Maya_. She smiled at the memory of her and her little sister, Maddie, trying to spray it perfectly but ending up falling on their asses, breaking the bed frame. Mama was not too pleased with her girls after that, neither was Tim. _Tim. Yuck. _

Her mind went back to Maddie as Maya hung her head sadly. Suddenly, small cries alerted her again. She grabbed her pistols from her drawer and headed for the sound. She peeked her head around the corner of the guestroom and saw a blue crib in the center of the room. Cries escaped the wooden contraption. Carefully, Maya made her way over to the sound, noticing picture frames of Maddie and baby dotted around the blue room.

Her eyes focused and softened as she saw a baby boy laying within the blue blankets. "My…god you look just like Maddie, you have her eyes." _Why did she not tell me about you? _His skin was a porcelain white and had a fuzz of brown hair atop his head. 

Then Maya realized the baby wasn't just crying, he was also growling. A bite had been taken out of his little arm. "Oh my god…no." Maya whimpered, realizing what must have happened here. Whoever attacked Maddie and their mother, must have attacked this baby too or maybe one of them did it. Taking out her buck knife, Maya silenced her nephew quickly, trying not to dwell on his baby blue eyes.

Kissing the baby's forehead and sending a silent prayer of forgiveness to God, Maya pulled her backpack from the closet and filled it of ammo, food, and clothes, ready to find some secure shelter. Heading outside, she siphoned some gas from her sisters BMW into her mothers' trailblazer. Maya grabbed tents, blankets, water, and food from the garage and packed the supplies into the small SUV.

A dozen or so walking dead were clamoring up the streets towards her and the house. She realized the impeding danger and climbed into her car. "Time to find somewhere safe to stay, if that's even possible now."

Pulling out of her neighborhood, she found driving to be more difficult than she had thought. "Well shit. It has been near a decade since you've driven you idiot." She mumbled to herself, testing her brakes. Thankfully there weren't any one around to judge her shaky driving skills.

She stopped abruptly at Marie's old house. She debated whether to go into the house to see if her neighbor was still alive. The windows were shattered, the door was broken into, and Maya seriously doubted that the old woman survived. "Thank you Marie, I'll see you again someday." Maya said, nodding towards the house. She eased off the brakes and gently pushed the throttle.

After a few miles she finally got the hang of driving again. "It's like riding a bike." She smiled, pulling on her sunglasses. Freedom felt amazing and she loved feeling the wind through her open windows. She gazed at the passing houses and saw her old high school. It looked untouched. "Typical. The one place I wish burned to the damn ground is still fucking standing." Maya spat, remembering the torment she received every damn day from kids. She pressed down harder on the gas, speeding away.

A few hours had passed by and the sun was beginning to set on the Georgia horizon. Maya was starting to feel tired due to the events that had played out so quickly, but she was in the middle of nowhere. She didn't know this area well, and felt unsafe on these roads. She was now in the real rural part of Georgia…redneck country some girls at the jail had told her.

"I got to get out of here before I fall asleep at the wheel. Fucking red neck region." She mumbled, searching for a sign to help her exit the area. No such luck.

Suddenly a man shot out in the middle of the road, causing Maya to brake rapidly. "Least I know that the fucking brakes work." Anger fumed inside her as she grabbed her pistols around her thighs. "What the hell was that?" She asked the man, stepping out of her car, hands on her pistols at all times.

"Hey there sweet thing…name's Merle." The older man slurred, pouring whiskey down his throat. He looked torn, beaten, worn out, and had a huge smile plastered on his chiseled face.

"I did not ask you for your name. I asked you what the hell you were doing stumbling into the middle of the highway. I nearly fucking hit you, you idiot." She roared, stomping towards the older man. Whiskey was evident in the air surrounding him, cigarettes too.

"Sorry hun…saw some lights and wanted a ride…but me is thinking maybe I give _you_ the ride huh?" Merle seduced, smirking. Maya glared at the man, reaching for her pistols wrapped around her thighs again.

"In your dreams." Maya barked back at the man. _Who the hell does he think he is? He's old as hell. Bar a few other negative aspects. _

"Dreams come true sweetheart. You're the best lookin' thing I've seen in a long ass time." Merle came increasingly closer to Maya until she held him at gun point. Merle noticing her weaponry and smirked.

"One more step you lose a testicle." She threatened, aiming her guns at his crotch. Merle only laughed and continued his walk. "You think I'm kidding?" She snapped, pulling the hammer back.

"You might wanna put that gun down unless you want an arrow in that sweet ass of yours." He smirked. Maya looked at him confused. _What arrow? _A rustle sounded beside the pair, Merle smiled at the sound. "Hey baby brother! Look what I found! A new toy to play with." Merle called out to the cornfield next to the road. A tall man walked out of the stalks, holding a crossbow to his chest. His eyes were hooded as he regarded Maya carefully. "Ain't you gonna shoot her baby bro?" Merle slurred.

"Whatever you said to piss her off was enough to want her to shoot you." The younger brother growled. The man side glanced her and narrowed his eyes at his brother. Maya smirked and lowered her weapons.

"Damn, I was having fun." Merle growled as his brother joined him. Merle had a bottle of whiskey in his hand and held it out to his brother. He refused it quickly.

"You got a name girl?" The younger brother asked her, slinging his crossbow behind him. He sounded a little nicer than Merle did, but Maya remained wary. _Damn he's hot though. Like god damn, those arms. _

"Maya Arena. Yours?" Maya answered after a few distracted beats. _Might as well play nice. Might be the last three people alive. _

"Daryl Dixon. This is Merle. Where you headin'?" Daryl answered, pointing to his drunk brother. Merle had now retired to circling the group, drinking hastily from his near empty bottle.

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "Anywhere safe I guess. I was looking for somewhere to stay, somewhere secure. Where I was, biters were everywhere."

"Biters? Oh, walkers. Same here, they took over the town we were at." Daryl murmured, shifting on his feet. Merle had crept behind Maya's SUV while his brother and Maya had been talking and inspected its contents.

"She's got a hell a lot of supplies in here Darylina!" Merle slurred, his head plastered on the trunk. Maya stomped towards the man and shielded her supplies with her body. Anger burned in her jade eyes, possession oozing from her. "What? No sharin'?" Merle smirked, backing off slightly.

"I didn't play well with the other kids in the sandbox. You'd do well to remember that." Maya growled, meeting Merle's eye. Daryl chuckled a little in his spot, impressed by Maya's attitude towards his brother. No one spoke to Merle like that except him.

Reality struck her suddenly. _Safety in numbers._ "I suppose ya'll can join me. Safety in numbers I guess. Be stupid to start making enemies now." She mumbled, looking back at Daryl. He shrugged and nodded. Merle had lost interest in the conversation and started looking at Maya up and down, reaching for her. Daryl noticed too and started to make a move towards his brother but Maya cut him off. "Merle, you think you can play nice and stop touching me?" Maya asked, slapping his wondering hand away.

"You trust easily little girl." He slurred, holding his hand in mock pain.

"Never said I trusted you. And I ain't little. I just turned twenty-six." Merle scoffed and opened the trunk.

"You're a baby then. I thought Daryl was young but damn girl." Merle barked, retrieving the tents from within the trunk. Daryl had just watched the duo bark at each other in amusement. His brother really was testing the waters with this young woman. He didn't know Maya but from the last ten minutes of watching her, she wasn't a girl to fuck with. She had a temper and wasn't afraid to act on it.

After camp was set up, the Dixon brothers had huddled away from Maya, which she didn't mind at all, she was used to being alone, she liked her space, maybe a little too much. She started shivering slightly against the cold breeze.

"Hey girl! Remember if you get too cold tonight, Ol' Merle don't mind sharing his blanket with a pretty young thing like you." Merle called from the other side of the fire, the whiskey had hit him full on now. He had the loudest most obnoxious voice Maya had heard in years.

Maya rolled her eyes and continued to clean out her pistols. "Name is Maya. That is _my_ blanket you're using. And once again, one step towards me you lose a testicle." Merle scoffed again and retired to his tent. Daryl had remained out of the tent, near the fire, silently. He was busy sharpening his arrows.

"Sorry bout Merle. He's an ass. He says stupid shit." Daryl grumbled towards Maya. Maya shrugged her shoulders at the comment. Daryl eyed her and smirked. "You don't talk much do you?" Maya locked eyes with him and shook her head. "We are going to get along just fine. Night." Daryl whispered, retreating towards the tent.

"We set off early in the morning, tell your brother. He's gonna have one hell of a hangover thanks to that whiskey." Maya called after him. Daryl looked back at her and nodded.

Maya decided to sit by the fire a little longer, thinking about the day's events. She had witnessed a massacre in her jail block before she killed her mother and sister. It was a tough pill to swallow. One thing was bothering her to no end though. The biters had come out of nowhere at the jail, it was like the prison gates had been left open for the walkers to enter. It was so strange.

What really was going to haunt her dreams tonight though was what she did to her family, or what used to be her family? What the hell happened to this world? Was it just Georgia or the United States or was this happening globally? Maybe the Dixon's knew more. Well…maybe Daryl.

Maya shook her head at the memories and questions in her brain and stole a swig of whiskey from Merle's bottle near the fire. She soon retreated into her tent, ready for the nightmares to occur like they did every night.


	2. Safety in Numbers

_Another updated chapter guys! Reviews please!This has more Daryl X Maya interaction  
><em>

Safety in Numbers

_"Get away from me! You aren't my father, you can't tell me to do shit!" Maya screamed. "That's funny little girl. While your mother is married to me, you're under my control. And you can't do shit to stop it. Watch your mouth or you'll get another black eye to match the other." Maya pushed at Tim as strong as her small arms could do. "Maya just stop it! Stop fighting him!" Her mother screamed. _

Georgia was bright and sunny when Maya woke the next morning. Her head hurt from lack of sleep. _Damn nightmares again_. _Why were they suddenly appearing again?_ She held her head in her hands as thoughts ran through her mind. _She just watched him hurt us. She was our mother and she just watched. _Maya rubbed sleep from her eye and shook her hair to fix it.

Maya crawled out of the tent angrily and started up a small fire again with a rock and stick. _Guess camping really did teach me something. Thank you Uncle Mark. _Grabbing her cooking supplies and eggs from her car trunk, she quietly made breakfast when a rustle from behind caused her to grab her hunting knife in defense.

Daryl appeared from the bushes and eyed the hunting knife in the girls' hands. "You're aware, that's good." Maya sighed and retracted her knife from the air. "Caught us some breakfast." Daryl growled, laying down some squirrels at Mayas' feet and smirked slightly at the girls' wrinkled nose. "You never had squirrel?" He asked, setting his crossbow down next to him. Maya shook her head and began to stir the eggs.

"I prefer my meat of the farm variety. Cow, chickens, pigs, you know." Maya murmured. She then stopped her cooking abruptly and eyed Daryl. A thought popped into her head suddenly. _Hm. Let's see if Uncle Mark's lessons paid off. _She remembered her uncle showing her how to skin a rat one time to feed to his pet snake. Why they had to skin the rat, Maya had no idea. Squirrels and rats are close enough to her, she thought.

Maya grabbed one of the squirrels from Daryl and her hunting knife. "Hey! What you doing there girl?" She spread the body of the animal across the log and stripped the skin off its tiny little body carefully, ignoring Daryl. She could sense Daryl eyeing her work from the corner of his eye. She stifled a giggle as she analyzed the exterior of the animal. The skin was tough to pull off, more difficult than the rat had been. Nevertheless, she sloppily tore the skin off and cast another glance at Daryl to see the biggest look of shock on his face. She smirked as she cleaned off the little body and tossed it on the fire to roast it.

Daryl set himself down nearer to Maya and gawked at the roasting rodent on a stick. "Sloppy, but a good effort. Did not expect that." He mumbled, playing with an arrow.

Maya smirked, and sheepishly looked at the redneck. "Wanna know a secret?" Daryl raised his eyebrow. "I watched my uncle do it a lot while camping years ago. He fed the rats he found to his pet snake. Weirdest shit ever." Daryl nodded as Maya continued. "I still had no idea what I was doing…kinda just bullshitted the whole thing and hoped for the best." She whispered, causing Daryl to laugh quietly.

A few moments of silence passed when Daryl spoke up. "I can teach you, you know, if you want. Might come in handy nowadays." He mumbled, skinning the rest of his kills more easily than Maya had done. "I do it all the time with Merle."

Maya looked at the man, unable to read his intentions. _Stop it Maya! He's been genuinely nice. _ "Yeah, sure, thanks." Maya replied quietly, poking her skinned squirrel.

Speaking of Merle, he was snoring increasingly louder from the brothers shared tent. No doubt nursing his hangover. Maya rolled her eyes and stirred her eggs. Daryl noticed the girls' annoyance and murmured, "He pulls his own weight in his own way." Maya scoffed and turned the heat down on her stove.

"Do you know what happened here?" Maya asked suddenly. The question had been burning a hole in Maya's mind since she escaped the prison. Daryl looked at her, surprise hinted in his face.

"You don't know? It was all over the radios and TV before the world went to hell." He mumbled, chewing on his thumb. _That's an annoying habit. _

"I wasn't really around radios or TV." Maya mumbled, trying to hide her embarrassment. No one in the jail knew what happened until the jail gates were opened. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Daryl nodded then shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently, there was this outbreak of a virus around the world. Doc's said it came out of nowhere. People started to die off and come back to life. Kinda like a horror movie." Daryl explained, noticing Maya's wide gaze. "Walkers, biters as you call them, started roaming the streets. Took over everything. You get bit by one, you turn into one. Only thing that kills em' is…"

"A head shot." Maya finished Daryl's thought. He nodded at her. "Well shit. There's no one left? Everyone's gone?" She asked. She suddenly felt very sad about the whole situation. What kind of virus takes over the whole planet?

"There's people around I'm sure. No government or nothing I know that much. We're on our own for the time being darlin'." Daryl replied, noticing the squirrels were done cooking.

Maya dished out three meals onto paper plates and handed one to Daryl. "We can store the rest of the squirrels in the cooler in the car. They won't stay fresh for long but at least until tonight." Daryl offered, accepting the dish.

A long, comfortable silence spread between the two people, each chewing their food. A rustle from the brothers' tent alerted the pair that Merle had finally woken up. He scratched his ass, and joined his brother and Maya near the small fire.

Maya handed him his breakfast with a small smile. "Thank ya darlin'." His whiskey filled breathe reached Maya, her nose wrinkling at the smell. Daryl smirked, finishing off his eggs.

While Merle tucked into his breakfast, Daryl spoke up. "We can head towards the next town, see what supplies we can scavenge." He said, scratching his stubbly chin. Maya nodded in agreement, her mouth full of squirrel. It wasn't half bad.

"Finding some water would be good too. Like a river or something. We can store the water and boil it later for use." Merle scoffed at the girl's idea, spitting egg onto the dirt as he spoke.

"Look 'ere little brother. Girl wants to get all squeaky clean cus' she got a little dirt under her finger nails from sleeping outside one night." Maya glared at the redneck. _How dare he assume anything about me?_

"No one said anything to you Merle. And I aint the only one needing a shower that's for damn sure." Merle glared back at Maya's sneer, anger burning in his eyes.

"You got some mouth on you bitch. Watch yourself." He threatened, forking some eggs into his mouth. No one spoke to Merle Dixon like that. Ever. Especially a woman.

"I speak in any way I want asshole." She retorted back, rising to her feet. Merle stood at attention, ready to defend himself against the girl.

"Oh yeah? I think I need to teach you a few lessons 'bout manners. Respect your elders' girl. I ain't above hitting women." He snarled, getting in Maya's face. Maya flared her nostrils at the man and was about to punch him when Daryl rose to his feet. Daryl stood between the two and pushed Merle back slightly. "You standin' up for her now brother? Against your own blood?"

Daryl shook his head, "You ain't laying a hand on her Merle." He turned to Maya and grumbled. "Let's pack up and head for town. We _will_ look for water. We _all_ need to clean up." He said, eyeing Merle over his shoulder. Merle scoffed and threw his hands in the air.

Maya didn't break eye contact from Merle's direction, her breath ragged. Anger was still coursing through her, her knuckles turning white. Daryl turned back to her and asked, "Maya? You good?"

"Get your shit. We leave in five minutes." With that, she packed her tent up in a quick minute and stored everything back in her SUV. Her brain buzzed with anger.

Merle had really pissed her off. Calling her a bitch, assuming she was weak because she wanted to find water and threatening to hit her. If he knew half of who she really was he wouldn't be talking so much shit. And then Daryl sticking up for her? What the hell was that? She can take care of herself. She had to prove herself to these men. But how?

The brothers had joined her near the car shortly and stored their belongings in the trunk. Daryl had offered to drive, but Maya refused. Her car, she drove. Those were her rules and the brothers agreed. Daryl had joined her in the front anyway. Merle had grabbed his whiskey and happily sat in the rear, pouring whiskey down his throat.

Maya eyed the older man from her rear view mirror and scoffed. "You know, what's going to happen Merle when you run out of that shit huh?"

Daryl was chewing on his thumb as his brother growled back, "That my dear is the day hell will freeze over." Merle swallowed his drink and peered back at Maya.

"Hope you packed your scarf and gloves then, there's a snowstorm comin' your way." Maya retorted, driving away from their campsite. Merle only scoffed at the girl.

An hour or so had passed in silence. Maya had no idea where they were heading the only thing she knew was that they needed to stock pile their supplies. So the closest town around would be the first place they would look. She hadn't been in this part of Georgia before and was hoping the Dixon brothers knew where they were.

"Wait stop here!" Merle slurred as Maya passed an old auto body shop in a rusty old part of town. She stopped the car reluctantly as Merle ran out. Maya swore she had never seen a man run so fast in her life. He was speedy even when drunk.

"Watch for walkers!" Daryl called to his brother. His warning landed on deaf ears. Daryl rolled his eyes and continued chewing on his thumb. Merle had ran towards the body shop and disappeared from sight.

"We can just keep going, leave his drunk ass here." Maya scowled, rubbing her temple. Merle was loud, obnoxious, rude, and too much for her to handle right now. Her head was killing her from her lack of sleep.

Daryl stared at her and grumbled, "That's my brother you're talking 'bout girl. My blood."

"Yeah. Don't mean I have to like him." She snapped back, her country drawl present. Daryl only returned his gaze back to Merle's direction. Maya realized that no matter how bad Merle was or his behavior was, Daryl would stick up for him. Maya couldn't help but smile at Daryl's undying loyalty.

Soon Merle had returned from the auto body shop with a bike in tow. "I can't believe it, he found his damn bike. He's been carrying the keys around for weeks now in hope he'd find the noisy thing." Daryl mumbled, chewing at his thumb again.

Maya smacked Daryl's thumb from his mouth without thinking. Daryl just stared back at the girl in shock. She shrugged, not apologizing for her hit. "Nasty habit Dixon."

Merle started his bike and rode towards the SUV. "I'll follow you. It's got plenty of gas!" Maya nodded and retreated toward the highway again.

"Gonna attract all the walkers in Georgia with that damn noise." Daryl mumbled. Maya only rolled her eyes in response. _Least he's out my car. _

A few comfortable silent hours had passed when Daryl had pointed to a quarry over at the side of the road. It was hidden by tall walls and dense trees. It was a perfect place to stay and hide. "Secluded, that's great. We still have to be careful though." Daryl mumbled, keeping his eyes open.

Maya pulled over down the path until a man with a shot gun came bounding out the brush. Maya and Daryl escaped their vehicle quickly, weapons at the ready, while Merle killed his bikes engine. "Who the hell are you?" The man asked, his shot gun cocked and aimed at Daryl. The archer had his crossbow locked and loaded at the man. Merle stood behind Maya with his rifle while she aimed her dual pistols at the shot-gun man, replying to his question.

"I'm Maya, this is Daryl and Merle. We were just looking for somewhere to stay. We saw the water and didn't think anyone was here." The man remained still, aiming his gun now at Maya. Daryl took a step towards her protectively, crossbow ready.

"We didn't come here to fight man. Like the girl said, we came for a safe place to stay." Daryl explained further. He wasn't blocking Maya, but he was close enough to help her if things turned bad.

"We don't want trouble. We got others down here too. Women and children." The man said, eyeing the trio carefully. He didn't want a fight either obviously. Maya realized she recognized this mans' voice.

"We _didn't_ come here for trouble." Maya repeated, losing her patience. "You really think we wanna fight? Shoot us then." This man was testing her patience. Why would they come for a fight? The more people the better Maya thought. But she couldn't shake the thought of this man looking eerily familiar to her.

"Jesus Shane! Put your gun down, you ain't a cop no more. They're good people." An older man with a fishing hat on exclaimed, revealing himself from the brush. _Cop? Shit. _

"Dale, we don't know these people." Shane growled, still aiming his shot gun at Maya. Daryl remained close by, but Merle was losing his patience behind the pair.

"We have supplies to share. We don't want to hurt anyone. We could help you." Maya released, setting her pistols back in their holsters, hoping this display would help the man believe her.

Shane eyed Maya as the Dixon brothers withdrew their weapons too. "Just extra mouths to feed Dale." Shane said, not retracting his shot gun.

"Hey. We don't beg from no one." Merle snapped, taking a step towards Shane. Daryl pulled his brother back, replacing Merle in front of Shane.

"We can hunt, we can shoot, and we can fight." Daryl explained. Shane scoffed and tilted his head towards Maya.

"Yeah? What about her? We have enough women to do the laundry. She'll be useless." Maya stomped toward Shane until Merle held her back. She shook him off angrily.

"I meant her as well. Trust me, she can take care of herself." Daryl smirked, meeting Shanes' eye. Dale stood behind Shane and nodded.

"Come meet the others then. Bring your car and bike." Shane relented, tossing his shotgun around his shoulder blades.

_Great. Now I gotta prove myself to Shane now too. Just because I'm a girl don't mean I can't defend myself. Shane? It can't be the same cop…no way, he'd have recognized me. _Frustration was burning inside Maya as she pulled into a clearing where an RV, sedan, Jeep Cherokee and a truck were parked. She had seen this Shane before…but the odds of him being the same cop?

A good sized group of people came to investigate the new visitors. Maya's stomach fluttered nervously as she stepped out to the group. Groups always made her a little antsy, she preferred small groups. An older lady with a little girl clinging to her came over to the young woman with smiles on their face.

"I'm Carol, this is Sophia." Maya took the mother's outstretched hand and smiled nervously at Sophia. "I hope you're going to like it her. We have good people." Sophia squeaked. Dale gathered the group around and announced the trios' presence.

"Everyone! Come meet our new members. Daryl, Merle, and Maya." Dale announced, pointing to each person. Shane stood over by a brunette and a young boy with a huge scowl on his face. He mumbled something to the woman, her eyes analyzing the trio.

"What can ya'll do?" An African American man asked from behind an Asian boy. _Oh shit. Here we go again. _Maya rolled her eyes at the question.

"We can fight and hunt." Daryl answered quickly. The group nodded and mumbled their approval at his response. _This is a good sign. _All was fine until Merle piped up.

"More than you can do bro. Do not worry about us nigger." Merle snapped. Maya stood in front of Merle and smiled apologetically at the African American man who took a step towards Merle.

"Ignore him, I do. We can pull our own weight. No need to feel like we're gonna sponge off ya'll." Maya assured, her gaze circling the group. The group murmured and nodded as Merle retreated from Maya.

"Well we got enough laundry to keep _you_ busy Maya." Shane spoke up from his spot, eyeing the young girl. His smirk was now beginning to piss Maya off.

"I'm better with guns than with laundry detergent Shane." She retorted, walking over to Shane. It was now the time to declare her position to him. She wasn't a fucking maid. She was about to stand her ground more until she felt a strong hand on her arm.

Daryl held Maya back. "The more people you have to protect this camp the better. Safety in numbers." He murmured, repeating Maya's words. "She can protect you all I promise you that."

"I got supplies, not a lot of food. But tents, blankets, water, and clothes." Maya added, annoyed at Daryl's defense for her. She COULD take care of herself, he didn't need to jump to her defense all the time.

"Speaking of food, we need to organize that hunt. Which one of you said you could do that?" Glenn, the Asian boy asked the group. Merle pointed at Daryl; a proud smirk on the brothers' face.

"I can help with that." Daryl offered, arming his bow. Maya stared at him in shock. _He's leaving? We just got here. _

"We need to get a group together to go to Atlanta in a few days as well. We need more supplies." A Mexican man spoke up, his little girl wrapped on his arm. "We got me, Andrea, Glenn, and T-Dog."

"Now you got me. Gotta prove myself to you people." Merle said, grabbing his rifle. Maya looked at him and smirked. _Least he gets it. We need these people too. _

"Good, we'll leave in a few days. Thanks, I'm Morales by the way." He offered his hand to Merle and shook it. "We'll give you all a few days to get to know everyone, then we'll head off." Morales announced, departing with his family.

Maya stood awkwardly while the group dispersed. "Maya? We could actually use help with the laundry. If you don't mind that is." A small voice from behind Carol sounded. A small blonde girl stood in her pink top and white jeans, not meeting the girls' eye. Maya forced a smile and nodded.

"Whatever I can do to help." _Shit. _She could see Shane over in the shadows smirking at her. _Bastard. _

"Good girl." Daryl whispered so low beside her that Maya barely heard him.

"I'm Amy by the way. Andrea is my sister." The teen smiled, offering her polished hand. _Primped and polished life she's led_.

"Nice to meet you." Maya replied, accepting the handshake. She noticed Amy's sister, Andrea, eyeing her suspiciously across the clearing. The woman didn't look too pleased and someone not to mess with. _Perfect. _

"Come and meet the rest of us down by the ravine when you get a chance." Amy smiled, skipping off towards Andrea. Andrea pulled her sister closer to her and whispered sternly in her ear. Maya rolled her eyes and turned to see Daryl counting his arrows.

The group had fully disappeared when Maya grabbed Daryl's arm as he walked past her. He turned to see worry in her eyes. "What?" He growled.

Maya couldn't speak for a second, worried that she'd sound pathetic to the man, but continued anyway. "We've been here ten minutes and you're going on a hunt already? Alone? Are you sure that's safe?" She couldn't help but show the worry she felt for the man.

Daryl smirked and nodded. "I do it all the time, don't worry 'bout me. No walker gonna get me. And when I get back, I'll teach you how to skin properly." With that Daryl retreated into the woods with nothing but his crossbow and buck knife for protection.

Maya looked after him, concern still flowing through her. She shook her head and realized what she was feeling. _I don't even know this man. Snap out of it Maya. He'll be fine god damnit. _

"Better get to that laundry sweet cheeks." Merle smirked from behind her suddenly. Maya rolled her eyes and stalked over to him.

"Better get back to your whiskey before it misses you." Merle grinned and choked back a mouthful of the brown liquid. "Don't piss anyone off by the way. We need to stay here."

Merle scoffed and walked away towards Shane. With one last glare in Merle's direction, Maya joined the women down by the lake in washing clothes.

_Safety in Numbers is right. Daryl had a point. But Maya didn't want to be stuck doing laundry forever. She needed to prove that she was more than some housemaid. But how? And if Shane recognized her eventually, she'd have more problems on her hands than a laundry pile and a few biters. _

She saw Merle talking to a skinny older man and Shane, swapping some laughs between the two. As long as Merle was on his best behavior, he wouldn't get the three of them in trouble. However, she had a feeling that if he didn't keep his racial remarks to a minimum around the colored people of the group, they were all in trouble.


	3. A Different Role

A Different Role

_I hate this. I never did my own laundry let alone others, well except for when I was in jail. Damnit. This whole "womanly" job thing is bull shit. It ain't the damn 1800's. This is the fifth day for this damn duty, my temper can't take anymore or my hands for that matter. I wish I went to Atlanta with Merle. God…I'd rather be with Merle right now…that's terrifying. _

"Are you okay Maya?" Lori, the brunet Shane was whispering to a few days ago asked, snapping Maya from her thoughts. The woman was really skinny and had this annoying habit of thinking she could tell everyone what to do. It was beginning to really irritate Maya to no end. Her son was nice though, Carl. Carl was a cute boy who had some sass. Maya loved it.

"Yeah." Maya nodded her head weakly. A beat passed before Maya threw down the shirt she was washing. "Actually no. Who said this was our job anyway? Why don't Shane or the other men do this?" Amy, Carol and Lori both turned their heads towards the young girl. Maya held their gazes evenly.

The women all thought over her question until Amy answered, "We're good at this. I mean…what else can we do?" She was innocently asking the question Maya knew that, but she couldn't help allowing her anger to bubble through her eyes. Maya glared at the blonde, irritated by her lack of self-confidence.

"Don't ya'll know how to defend yourselves? I mean Andrea left with the Atlanta group! Why couldn't we?" Maya shouted, unable to hold her composure. She was now standing on the shirt she threw down in anger. The women all stared at her, shocked at her outburst. Maya thought about how she looked right now and adjusted her temper.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have ya'll dependent on these men. What if something goes wrong? Ya'll just gonna hide behind the men and scream? Carol, what about if Ed ain't around to protect you or Sophia?" Carol thought over Maya's question, eyeing her daughter sitting near the lake.

Everyone noticed that Carol and Sophia both tiptoed around camp away from Ed. That man had a nasty habit of laying his hands on his family. Last night after dinner, Ed took Carol off to the side and they shared heated words before Carol came back with a red mark on her cheek and Ed with an angry vein on the side of his head.

Maya shook her head and sighed, "If I depended on men like ya'll do, I'd be dead long ago." Aint that the truth? She couldn't remember a man sticking up for her once except maybe her uncle.

The women went back to their washing as Maya picked her once clean shirt and dipped it into the bucket of water. A few silent moments passed until Amy piped up. "Can you teach me? Like to defend myself?" Maya looked up at the girl, wringing out the white tee shirt again.

Maya pondered the request, nodding her head. "I can teach you whatever you want."

"Like shooting?" Amy's eyes lit up suddenly. Maya smirked and shook her head. Andrea would kill her and Amy if she came back with a bullet wound in her foot.

"I suggest we start out with hand to hand combat first though. I don't really want to teach you about guns until you get the basics down. Don't want you shooting yourself in the foot. Your sister may kill me." Amy smiled at Maya, excited to begin their training.

"Can we start…today?" Amy squeaked again, failing to hide her happiness.

Maya smirked at her eagerness and nodded. "After laundry, unfortunately this needs to be done. Don't want to piss off the men folk." Amy smiled and looked at the rest of the ladies who were smiling, except for Jacqui, a colored older women who shook her head in disagreement.

An hour later after laundry, Amy and Maya had cleared a space near the bottom of the clearing for their lesson. "Okay, put your hair up." Maya instructed, throwing Amy a hair tie.

"Yours is down though." She pointed out, tying her blonde hair up immediately.

"Yes but I'm trained, you might get distracted by your hair." Maya replied, noticing movement behind her student. "Lori? Carol?" Maya asked, surprise in her voice. The two women came up behind Amy and smiled.

"We thought about what you said earlier about defending ourselves. It's not a bad idea to learn. Can we at least watch?" Maya smiled at Lori's explanation. _Shane ain't going to like this. Even better reason to do this. Fuck you Officer Shane. _Maya started explaining the basic defensive stance for combat while the older women watched and studied. Their faces were a picture.

Up above the clearing, Dale and Shane were on the lookout for danger on the RV. Shane had his binoculars out and noticed the training session below.

"What is that new girl doing with the women down there?" Shane asked Dale from the RV roof. Annoyance dripped from his voice. That girl didn't understand her place and that really irked Shane.

Dale had his rifle ready and watching the tree line for danger. "I heard Jacqui talking about Maya to Jim earlier. She is apparently teaching them some defense or something. Jacqui thought it was ridiculous and decided against it, I personally don't think it's a bad idea." The older man explained, an impressed smile on his face.

Shane nodded, focusing on how Maya slowly demonstrated basic defensive moves. _Damn she was hot, those legs. _"She's just trying to get outta laundry duty." Shane grumbled, excitement forming from below.

"I don't blame her. Imagine cleaning Merle or Ed's shorts." Dale cringed, noticing Shane's analysis of the young girl. "Hey, focus over here man." Dale whistled, trying to stop the man's perverted glance.

Jim came climbing up the RV ladder to stand by the men in panic. "I haven't heard anything from the group in Atlanta over the radio. I think something went wrong." The skinny man said, sweat dripping from his nose.

"Calm down Jim, I'll try to raise them later." Shane replied, still focusing his attention on Maya. She had Amy in a chokehold, allowing the girl to elbow her in the stomach in defense. Her muscles in her legs strained with effort as she pulled Amy to the ground. "Maybe she can be useful after all." He smirked. Dale eyed the man suspiciously, his eyes darting from Shane to Maya.

Back at the clearing, Lori and Carol were intrigued at the skills Maya had. "Good. Next time don't tense up so easy. Once you're dead weight, I can easily manipulate you, hence why I could bring you down so easily." She breathed, allowing Amy to regain her feet. "You ladies wanna try?" Maya asked, pointing to Carol and Lori.

"They got to get back to laundry." A growl sounded from behind Carol. Her husband, Ed stood behind her, glaring at Maya. Carol stood quickly at his voice, worry forming on her face. Maya could sense an abusive man from a mile away.

"Laundry's done. Besides, we can do more than cleaning your nasty clothes." Maya snapped back, noticing Carol's concern. That women was so nervous all the time, it was almost like a monkey was on her back that she couldn't shake.

"Not in this camp. Women have their roles, men have theirs." He burped, smoking his cigarette. God he was ugly and disgusting.

"And what do you do Ed besides scratch your ass all day?" Maya spat, crossing her arms over her chest. She swore she could hear the girls behind her gasp in shock.

Ed glared at Maya and stalked towards her. Carol ran towards her husband and pulled him back. "No Ed, don't. She didn't mean it."

Ed snatched his arm away from his wife. "You better watch your mouth bitch. You're new here you don't know the rules. But I can teach you 'em real quick." Ed threatened flexing his hands.

"Oh I'm shakin' in my boots." Maya replied. "That's the second time someone has threatened to teach me a lesson. When will it actually happen?" Ed stalked towards the girl quickly, stopped only by Dale's voice.

"Hey Ed. Wanna help me up here with the radio?" Dale asked from up the hill, seeing the impeding fight between the two people below. Ed scoffed at Maya and retreated up the hill followed swiftly by Carol.

Maya shook her head and motioned to Lori and Amy. "If ya'll want I can do this a little every day after laundry. Knowing this stuff is better than folding sheets." The two women looked at each other nervously, unsure. "Now I ain't telling you not to do chores obviously, but there's more to learn if we are to survive this shit of a world." Amy and Lori nodded and retreated up the hill.

Amy came up beside Maya and hugged her tightly. Maya tensed at the action but accepted it awkwardly. "Thanks again Maya!" Amy called back to Maya as she retreated up the hill, a huge smile on her little face.

Maya picked up her holsters and wrapped them around her thighs again, placing her pistols in their pouch. "Teachin' the women folk huh?" A small voice sounded. Maya turned to see the man named Jim approaching her.

"We haven't properly been introduced since you've been here, I'm Jim." The skinny man smiled, offering his hand in greeting. His face had a calming aura to it, made Maya feel safe.

"Maya. Nice to meet you." She smiled, accepting his handshake. Maya liked this man already. She had noticed that he keeps to himself and remains quiet. He helps Dale with the RV. He didn't bug her about doing laundry or the cooking. He was kind with the kids too. If no one bugged her, they were ok in her book.

"I just want to let you know that teaching the girls how to at least defend themselves ain't a bad idea; no matter what Shane or Ed says. Could save their lives this training." Jim spoke, picking up Maya's hunting knife for her.

"Well, it beats laundry." Maya smirked, placing the knife in its holder on her hip. "Anything beats laundry in my opinion." Jim looked at her strangely. "I ain't like most girls." She added sheepishly.

"Be proud of that girl. What happened to you to make you like that? So defensive?" Jim asked, curiously. He was now hoping to get some insight to the girl. But Maya wasn't budging. She withdrew her knife from its holder and held it up to the sun.

Maya smiled at Jim and shook her head at him. "For me to answer that, I'd need a lot of liquid courage." Maya said, eyeing the man. "Curiosity killed the cat remember."

Jim laughed and held up his hands defensively. "I ain't going to push. But you're safe here baby girl. And now with you here, I think we are safer than before." Jim smiled at Maya as she rubbed her knife against her shorts. "You're right. You are different from most girls. I think you'll save some lives while you're here."

Maya nodded and smiled. "That's the idea." Strapping her holsters tighter around her legs, Maya left Jim to find a quiet spot near the quarry. The kids, Carl and Sophia, were playing in the water, squeals of joy escaping them.

"Hey Maya!" Carl called, waving his hands in the air. Maya waved back and sat down on the pebbles. The sun beat down on her, the warmth made her happy.

It had been a long time since she could be outside for longer than an hour and without constant surveillance. Nine years and twenty two days to be precise. The quarry reminded her of her secret trips out to the woods behind her house. Her mother and Tim would never allow her out back there so she had to sneak out and enjoy herself when Tim was getting too drunk.

The woods were where she learned how to throw her hunting knife. Her uncle had bought her the knife so she could go out with him and hunt, but he had allowed her to teach herself other tricks too. She loved her buck knife, but her pistols were her prized possessions.

Yet another gift from her uncle at the age of 15, he secretly taught her how to shoot. A skill that she never thought she would use, but glad she now knew. _Guess all that wasted ammo and training paid off_. Least she knew how to survive in this apocalyptic world unlike some girls. These skills would hopefully not only save her life, but others like Jim predicted.

Daryl came up behind her silently and sat down beside her. He was bloody and sweaty, but Maya didn't mind. She was just glad he was back alive. "How was the hunt?" She asked, her eyes closed towards the sun.

"Pretty good, caught some rabbits. What have you been up to?" He replied, chewing on his thumb. Her eyes still closed, Maya brushed her thumb out of Daryl's mouth. "That's scary." He mumbled.

Maya smirked and answered his question. "Laundry and some defense training with Amy." She could tell she had gotten the rednecks attention and explained further. "Knowing the difference between whites and colored clothes aint gonna save their asses when biters come walkin'. Thought I'd show em' some basic moves."

"Not a bad idea. What did that Shane guy say?" Daryl asked, noticing the kids splashing in the lake. Shane was always eyeing Maya and Lori especially and it never sat right with Daryl, but he couldn't say anything. He just kept his head down and eyes open when he was in camp.

"Nothing. But he definitely saw us. He wasn't exactly hiding his binoculars on the RV roof. He was totally checking out my ass." Maya smirked, feeling Daryl tense at her joke. "Hey, I'm a big girl. I can take care of ma 'self."

"I don't doubt that at all. I'll see ya later darlin', gonna go on another hunt." Daryl grumbled, rising to his feet. Maya had noticed that Daryl didn't like to stay in one place too long and she knew he loved his hunts. It was a chance to be by himself.

"Be careful Dixon." Maya said, leaning against the log to allow the sun to kiss her some more.

"Always am." He replied, throwing his crossbow over his shoulder.


	4. Atlanta Rescue

Atlanta Rescue

A few more days had passed and the Atlanta group still hadn't made any contact with camp. Everyone was getting pretty worried. They were supposed to be back two days ago. Even Maya was beginning to get concerned, only because Amy was a frantic mess worried about her sister and it had begun to affect her training focus. Nevertheless, they had training every day to sharpen Amy's skills, despite her constant worrying.

Daryl had come back once more to drop off his assortment of kills. A few rabbits, squirrels and a hawk sat nicely in the food pile. He had left early that morning for another quick hunt, something about a deer. Maya wasn't really listening. Now she sat near the quarry again with Carl beside her.

Shane and Lori had disappeared into the forest earlier that day and dropped Carl off with Maya. Both people came back looking quite…flustered to say the least. Maya knew what was happening, she wasn't blind, but she didn't mind spending some time with Carl. She liked the boy, he was quiet like her. He also wanted to learn about her knife. He loved the look of it.

"Hey Maya, how do you know if you like a girl?" Carl asked the girl. Maya looked down at the boy playing with pebbles shyly.

"Are you talking about Sophia?" Maya asked with a smirk. Carl nodded quickly, a flush of red crept onto his cheeks. Maya laughed and leaned down to Carl's level. "You know when you see her and your heart starts to beat really fast?" Carl nodded again. "And when you want to play with her all the time?" Carl nodded. "And you wanna show off around her?" A nod. "That's when you know you like a girl." Maya smiled, winking at the young boy.

Carl smiled back at Maya. "She's really pretty." He whispered.

"Give her a flower or something to show her you care." Maya nudged Carl slightly, pointing to a bush of wildflowers.

"Hey you two, catching some sun?" Shane asked, marching over to the pair. Carl looked up to Shane, his cheeks were red from sun and embarrassment, allowing his freckles to shine even more.

"Need some color, it's been awhile." Maya replied, winking at Carl. He laughed at her and handed back her knife. "I think I saw Sophia up by the RV earlier Carl_._" Maya winked at the boy. He ran over to the wildflower bush and ran back up to the ravine. 

Maya smiled at the young love and shook her head. Shane came down to her, patting her shoulder lightly. "Saw the training class you had today, Amy seems to be getting quite good." Shane said, sitting too close to Maya for her comfort. His knee was touching hers and she could smell his sweat.

Maya nodded, proud of the young girl she was training. She had improved a lot since her first class. The two girls also had become quite close in the time Maya had spent at camp. Andrea though, Amy's sister wasn't so warm to the young girl. She made that quiet obvious before she left for Atlanta.

A few moments of silence dragged on before Shane cut in again. "Who's the young Dixon to you Maya?" The random question caught Maya off guard as she almost fell out of her chair she was leaning in. "I've just noticed that whenever he comes into camp, he goes straight to you." Shane met her gaze evenly, waiting for her answer and explanation.

"I met the Dixon brothers on the way out of my hometown. Merle stumbled onto the road and I almost hit him. Drunk bastard almost dented my car." Maya grumbled, sheathing her knife. She hoped that the explanation would answer Shane's inappropriate question and he would drop the issue.

"Glad to hear you didn't hurt the man." Shane smirked. Maya rolled her eyes. _I wouldn't have lost any sleep over it if I had. _He really pissed her off.

"So you're friends with the Dixons then?" Shane asked, not letting his question go. He had edged closer to her, she could smell his breath. Maya shrugged non-committedly, scooting away slightly.

"Merle's an ass, a racist, drunk, druggie, and all 'round mess. Daryl…not so much. He's different…haven't figured him out yet."

After a few moments, Shane went back to his interrogation. "So what's your story?" He asked, noticing the weaponry Maya had on her. "Some shit must have happened to you for that arsenal." Maya eyed him carefully as he edged closer to her.

"Shane I really don't see how anything to do with me is your business." Maya murmured, trying not to punch the man in the face. He obviously didn't care about personal space. He was attractive but Maya had more important things to worry about than an occasional fuck in the woods.

"Everyone here is my business. We don't really know a lot about you or the Dixons for that matter." Shane mused, his hand reaching for Maya's cheek.

"No one really seems to mind except for you." Maya retorted, edging away from Shane. A small sound in the distance distracted Maya. "Do you hear that car alarm?" Maya asked, turning her head side to side. There was definitely an alarm going off somewhere.

Shane scoffed and replied, "C'mon darlin' no secrets with me. I need to know that I can trust you." Slipping his hand onto her knee, he edged very close to the girl. Maya withdrew her knife slowly from its holster, waiting for her opportunity. She heard the alarm louder and closer.

"They're back!" Dale called from the RV roof. _Thank god. _

Shane withdrew his hand reluctantly and climbed the hill with Maya. "Next time darlin'." _Yeah, next time he touches me again, he gains a scar above his eye. _

Maya retreated up the hill behind Shane and saw that Glenn was sitting in a very noisy Dodge Charger up on the clearing, its car alarm blaring. "Kill the alarm before every walker in Georgia hears it!" Maya shouted.

"Pop the hood please." Shane repeated to Glenn multiple times before he finally popped the hood. Maya dislodged the alarm with a scowl at Glenn. "What the hell were you thinking driving 'round these hills like that?" Shane spat, angry at the carelessness Glenn had.

The boy was brimming like a school boy who just found his dad's collection of Victoria Secret. "Sorry guys. Got a cool car though." He grinned, eyeing the car. _Boys and their toys. _A van came up behind the group with T-Dog, Andrea, Morales and another man jumping out of it. He had a sheriffs' uniform on. _Great. Another cop. Where's Merle?_

Amy ran over to her sister in tears and T-Dog hugged Jacqui. "Daddy!" One of Morale's kids yelled from behind a tree. Maya saw Carl and Lori retreat from the reunion, Carl fighting back tears. Maya's heart ached for the boy. She heard that Carl's father was in hospital at the time they needed to evacuate. _Poor kid. _

"Hey Shane! We found another police officer like you!" T-Dog announced as the man in a sheriffs uniform came into view. He was a tall man, rugged looking. He honestly looked like complete shit.

Carl and Lori ran to him, tears streaming down their faces. "Dad!" Carl yelled running into man's arms. The man picked up his son and carried him towards Lori. Her look of disbelief made Maya suspicious. _Did she think her husband was already dead? Or was she worried now that she had to keep her and Shane a secret? _

Maya smiled as Shane's face dropped. _No more fucking Lori in the woods Officer Shane. _Maya giggled to herself. Shane dropped his head and rubbed his neck roughly. Suddenly, Maya's eyes widened as she remembered Shane. She turned her back on the group and retreated to her tent.

She dropped to her knees as realization dawned. "He was there when I was arrested…he was so young though, maybe late twenties." Maya whispered, memories soaring through her head.

_"You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you by the court." Shane told Maya her rights, his voice shaky with nerves. "You know I had to do that Officer Walsh. He was killing us." _Maya remembered saying over and over again. Everyone knew Tim was an abuser. He had that reputation all over town.

_"I still have to take you in Ms. Arena. You know that. You killed the man." Shane shook his head and dropped her into the cop car. He rubbed his neck roughly then too, muttering an apology to the teen. _

"He can't remember me then if he asked my story a little while ago. Thank god. Maybe I can keep this under wraps after all." Maya sat in her tent, memories keeping her busy until dinner was called.

That night, Rick, the sheriff, was explaining what it was like to wake up from a coma and find the world gone to shit. _Yeah. It's weird. Try being in jail and walking out like that. _"Delirious comes closest. Like waking up in a life that wasn't mine." Rick explained, gazing at the fire. Lori and Carl were wrapped around him light a blanket.

"I hate to bring this merry mood down and all but what about Merle? Daryl ain't going be happy to find out he ain't here when he gets back." Maya piped up, meeting T-Dog's gaze.

According to him, he had dropped the key that unlocked the cuffs Rick had put on Merle. Apparently Merle pissed everyone off on the trip and got himself in trouble. None of it surprised Maya in the slightest, but Daryl would not be pleased to find any of this out. Merle was still his brother despite his behavior.

"Maybe we lie. Say he got lost or something?" Amy offered, picking at the squirrel.

"Lying is worse than the truth. Either way you slice it Merle ain't here. And he might not make it back here." Shane replied, getting up to talk to Ed about their fire.

"Or we can tell him the truth. Merle was out of control. If he wasn't stopped, he would have killed us all." Andrea explained, nodding towards Rick.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me." T-Dog offered, raising his hand sheepishly.

"I cuffed him that makes it on me." Rick answered, shaking his head at T-Dog.

"Guys it aint a competition. I hate to bring race into this, but it may sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn interjected, glancing at T-Dog.

"Whoever it is on, prepare for a shit storm when Daryl gets back from his hunt. He aint as bad as Merle, but his temper can get pretty gruesome." Maya cut in, eyeing the two men.

The group soon retired after dinner. Maya decided to help clean up with Carol. She noticed that the housewife had a slight bruise on the side of her face. "Carol? What happened? Did Ed do that?" Maya asked quietly.

The older woman didn't meet the young girls' eyes but slowly nodded, looking around slowly. Maya set her hand on Carol's shoulders in sympathy. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to say anything and I get that, but if you need to talk, I'm here." Carol smiled up at the young women and wiped a stray tear.

_"Tim! Please stop it! It hurts!" Why was he always punching us? We didn't do anything. Where was Mama? Blood trickled down Maddie's nose as Tim pushed her against the door frame. Maya couldn't lift her arm to help her sister. *Screams*_

Maya woke with a start. Her head was pounding again. "Mother…fucker. Get the hell out of there." Maya mumbled, sweat dripping from her chin. She crawled out into the late morning light to see most people up and moving. She moved over to where Glenn stood with his arms crossed, looking sad.

"Go on then, scrap it you vultures." Dale, Shane, and Jim were stripping Glenn's beautiful charger of valuable tools and parts. "Thought I could drive it for a few more days." He mumbled.

Maya scoffed and nudged the boy playfully. "Steal another one for fun." Glenn cracked a smile and nodded.

Screams then ran through the camp ground. "Walker!" Carl yelped, pushing Sophia up the hill to safety.

Maya and Glenn ran to the clearing the kids tore from and saw a walker chewing on a dead deer. Shane came up behind them, followed by Dale, Jim, and Rick. Jim decapitated the creature quickly.

"They've never come up this far before. What the hell made it travel this far up the mountain?" Dale asked, his rifle ready.

"Atlanta is getting swarmed with them. When we went for supplies, the herds were massive. They're running out of food." Glenn replied, noticing the bite marks on the deer.

"Maybe it has something to do with that loud ass car alarm bouncing around these hills." Maya sneered as Glenn shrunk away in embarrassment.

Suddenly the bushes rustled, alerting everyone. Weapons drawn, Maya peered into the bushes towards the noise. Daryl appeared, cursing like a sailor. "Damnit. That's _my_ deer. Been tracking it for miles."

A few colorful words escaped the rednecks mouth until Dale interrupted. "That ain't helpin' none son." He was always trying to calm a situation down as well as the younger Dixon.

"What do you know old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond? I was gonna drag this back to camp and cook us up some venison." Daryl paced around the kill and prodded it with his arrow. "Think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl asked, drawing a circle on the deer's neck.

"I wouldn't risk that." Maya said, sheathing her knife. Her heart rate had increased rapidly. Now was the time to tell Daryl about his brother. _Fuck. _

"That's a damn shame. Well I brought back some squirrel. About a dozen or so. That'll have to do." Daryl replied, showing off his kills to the group.

The walker groaned some more before Daryl shot an arrow in his head. "Don't ya'll know nothin'?" He mumbled, retreating up the hill. "Merle! Get your sorry ass out here!"

"Shit." Maya mouthed, following Daryl nervously. The group dispersed as the men followed Maya towards Daryl.

"Hey Daryl, slow up a bit I gotta talk to ya. It's 'bout your brother." Shane said, catching up to Daryl.

"Where is he?" Daryl asked, seeing Maya following him. Something was wrong, he could see it in her eyes.

"He got left behind in Atlanta." Maya replied, standing behind Daryl. Her eyes gauging Daryl's temper. _This ain't gonna be good. _

"He dead?" He asked her, reigning in his anger and concern.

"We don't know." Shane replied quietly for Maya. His head was low but he still had the authority of a cop. He was ready to calm the brother down if need be.

"He either is or he aint!" Daryl exploded, losing control of his emotions. Maya braced herself for Daryl's attack.

"Ok Daryl let me talk to you." Rick said, stepping forward.

"Who you?" Daryl spat, kneading the dirt with his feet.

"Rick Grimes." The sheriff replied carefully.

"Rick Grimes. You got something you wanna tell me?" Daryl said louder, anger clearly pulsating from his voice.

"Your brother was a danger to himself and others. So I handcuffed him to a roof after he tried to kill T-Dog. Walkers over ran us and we had to bail. I'm sorry."

Daryl circled the camp, tears springing to his eyes. "Hold on. Let me process this. You're telling me you handcuffed my brother to a roof…and you left him there?!"

He tossed his squirrels at Rick and ran towards him in anger. Maya grabbed Daryl by the neck and pulled him down to the ground. "Get the hell off of me Maya! Best let me go!"

"Nah think it's better I don't." Maya responded, tightening her hold on the man. _Damn he is strong_. She could feel Daryl's temperature rising with his anger. He tensed his muscles and tried to retract himself from the woman.

"Chokeholds illegal." He strained, unlocking his knees to fall to the dirt.

"I ain't a cop. Get over it." Maya replied, straining against Daryl. Shane and Rick remained close by Maya, waiting for Daryl to calm down.

Rick came down to Daryl's height and said, "Your brother doesn't play well with others. Now can we manage a calm discussion about this?"

"He's good." Maya concluded once Daryl relaxed in her hold, releasing the man. He gained his feet and threw his arms around in anger.

"Screw all ya'll! Tell me where he is, So's I can go get him." Maya swore she could hear Daryl's voice crack with emotion.

"Rick will show you. He's going back anyway." Lori piped up from the RV, a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"I'll come too, I dropped the key. I'm responsible." T-Dog said, raising his hands.

"I'm going too." Maya offered, stretching her arms after restraining Daryl.

"No Maya. I...we need you here." Shane rejected, not meeting the girls glare. Maya shook her head quickly.

"I'm going to help find Merle. The girls can deal with the laundry for a day. I told ya'll, I'm more useful with a gun and knife than detergent." Shane glared back at her but didn't argue.

"Look, it's not just that you're taking four people already including yourself, it's that you're taking our firepower away as well." Shane tried explaining to Rick.

"We need guns Shane. I emptied the cage before I left. A bag of guns is lying in the middle of the road just waiting for us. Ammo included." Shane dipped his head and gave in.

"Be careful Maya!" Amy called, running over to hug the girl. "I'll keep practicing what you've taught me till you get back!" Maya smiled and hugged the teen back awkwardly. Then she waved goodbye to Sophia and Carl who were standing over by their mothers.

Rick had convinced Glenn to join the group too, and all five of them packed the van for Atlanta again. Inside the storage unit on the way to the city, Daryl murmured to T-Dog, "He better be alive. That's my only word on the matter."

"Only word? Please. You've expressed more than one word on this matter and at different volume levels." Maya mumbled, sharpening her knife. Daryl rolled his eyes at the girl and growled.

Soon the van stopped at the outskirts of the city. "Merle or guns first?" Rick asked Glenn as he was the most experienced at traveling through the city.

"Merle. We ain't even having this conversation." Daryl snapped, his bow armed and ready.

"We are." Rick replied, looking back at Glenn. The Korean was mapping the city out in his head to give the sheriff his answer.

"Merle, he's closer. Then we get the guns." Glenn replied, picking up his pace to meet the others.

The group made their way to the building they trapped Merle in. Daryl charging onto the roof, shouting for his brother. He cried out once he saw a dismembered hand lying on the floor with blood soaking the cement. He aimed his crossbow at T-Dog in anger, but Maya stepped in the line of fire.

"Stop! Daryl put the crossbow down." Maya shouted, pleading Daryl to retract his weapon. Daryl looked at the girl, unsure of what to do until he heard a click. *click* "No Rick!" Maya pleaded.

Rick had a gun pointed at Daryl's head. "I will not hesitate, I don't care if every walker in the city hears it."

"Please Daryl. Put it down." Maya's eyes met Daryl's again as he fought back tears. Reluctantly, he lowered his weapon and asked T-Dog for a do-rag to wrap the hand in. Placing the wrapped hand in Glenn's backpack, they gathered their tools and made a plan for retrieving the bag of guns Rick lost.

Maya had stumbled across a lit stove with an iron sitting nearby it. Chunks of flesh was splattered against the iron, causing Maya to gag. "Nothing can kill Merle but Merle." Daryl mumbled, seeing that his brother had cauterized his stump.

"I wouldn't count on that. Anyone can die from blood loss." Rick argued, staring out the broken window Merle had supposedly escaped from after cauterizing his hand.

"Why would he risk leaving?" Glenn asked, noticing the herds of walkers outside. "It's suicide going out there."

"Better odds than surviving on the roof cus of you sorry pricks. You couldn't kill him. I'm not worried 'bout no dumb dead bastard." Daryl spat in Ricks face.

"Yeah? What about thousands of em'? Different story?" Maya asked, leaning on the wall.

"Why don't you take a tally? Do what you want, I'm going to go get my brother." Daryl looked back at the girl and made his way to the window.

"Daryl wait!" Rick shouted, pushing Daryl back slightly.

"Get your hands off me! You can't stop me!" Daryl shouted, snatching away Ricks' hands. Rick got close up to Daryl's face and whispered to the man.

"I know what you're going through. I went through hell to find my family, I know how it feels to lose them, but why don't you get a level head. We need to plan this safely and correctly." Rick said.

Daryl grunted, "I can do that."

The group gathered in a small room, a map of Atlanta splayed out on the floor. Glenn was busy drawing out an escape route for himself while the others had his back.

"This is a bad plan." Rick mumbled to Glenn.

"Even I think it's bad and I don't even like you much." Daryl grumbled to Glenn. He was leaning on a desk with his crossbow beside him.

"It's a good plan. Look." As Glenn explained his layout on getting the guns, Maya stood watch at the window. Thousands of walkers littered the streets, her hands shook slightly at Glenn's plan. Daryl and Rick were right, it was a terrible plan. Not because it wouldn't work, but that Glenn could easily be walker food.

"Daryl and Maya will be with me in this alley." Glenn explained, pointing to an alley near the building. Maya turned her attention back to the man when she heard her name.

"Why us?" Daryl asked, sudden panic in his voice, mirroring Maya's own concern.

"Your crossbow and her knife are quieter than Rick's gun." The duo shared an annoyed glance and agreed reluctantly. Maya rolled her eyes. _Won't be using my pistols then. _

Once the plan was set, Daryl and Maya positioned themselves behind Glenn in the alley, weapons at the ready. "You got some balls for a china man." Daryl grumbled to Glenn.

"I'm Korean." Glenn murmured, annoyed and scared. He braced himself for the run.

"Whatever." Daryl grumbled, watching as Glenn swiftly dodged the walkers and made his way towards the gun bag.

Maya stood with her back towards Daryl, watching for walkers behind the dumpster. She noticed a young Mexican jump the fence further down the alley and run towards her.

"Daryl!" She whispered, careful not to draw the walker's attention. Once he was close enough, Maya had pinned the boy against the wall and held her knife to his throat to silence him.

"My brother's hurt real bad, you seen him?" Daryl asked, aiming his crossbow at the boy behind Maya. _Priorities Dixon!_

"Ayudame!" The boy screamed before Maya punched him in the gut to shut him up.

"Shut up before you bring the gooks down on us. Answer me." Daryl snarled, his bow still aimed at the boy.

Maya noticed Glenn had returned with the guns and a sheriffs' hat and sighed in relief. Her joy was cut short as she noticed two large Mexican men grab him and pull him into a car.

"Glenn!" Maya screamed running to help her friend. She ran towards the car until she felt large hands on her shoulders. The Mexicans grabbed her and threw her against the brick wall, smashing her head hard. Daryl ran to help her, but the two men began to beat him into the ground as well.

Rick and T-Dog must have heard the commotion because Maya saw them run down the alley and chase the men away, with one of Daryl's arrows protruding from one of the guys' ass. Maya regained some clear headiness and climbed to her feet slowly. Rick held his hand out to help her, but she refused it.

Rick and Daryl pulled Maya up more and helped the girl run to the small room in which they set Glenn's plan. "What the hell happened man?" T-Dog asked once the group had reformed in the small room again. Daryl was beyond pissed as he was circling the Mexican boy.

"I'll tell you what happened, this little bastard and his little bastard homie friends came outta nowhere, took Glenn and jumped us." Daryl shouted, pacing the room angrily.

"You were crying 'bout some brother being hurt like it was my damn fault." The boy mumbled, sitting on the nearby chair. He looked a little scared of Daryl.

"Ya'll Glenn, could have taken Merle too!" Daryl shouted.

"Merle? What kind of hick name is 'Merle'? I wouldn't name my dog 'Merle'." They boy sneered.

Daryl ran to kick the boy but Rick held him back. "I'm going to stomp your ass!"

"With the volume. Please…" Maya whispered suddenly, holding her head in her hands. _God damn. _Her head was throbbing, she could feel a bump forming on the back of her head.

Daryl walked over to her quietly and checked the back of her head. His hands reached into her hair and gently held her head. If she wasn't in so much pain she would have brushed Daryl away. "See what your amigos did hombre? Hurt her real bad." Daryl snapped, his fingers massaging her head.

"Puta shouldn't have fought back, had it coming." The boy retorted. Daryl and Maya both jumped up in anger until Rick glared at them.

"SIT DOWN!" He commanded the two. Daryl backed off slightly catching Maya as she swayed.

Maya swayed a little, dizzy from her knock. She sat down quickly, anger pulsating through her. Daryl kept close, occasionally checking to see if she was awake. "No sleeping now girl. Ya might have a concussion." Maya growled, irritated by the situation and how quickly she was taken down.

"All we want to do is to talk to your leader. We only want Glenn back." Rick said to the young boy. He eventually gave in and showed the group to their warehouse.

"One wrong move and you get an arrow in the ass. Just so you know." Daryl threatened.

"G will take out my arrow and shove it up yours, just so you know." The boy replied, scoffing.

"G?" Maya asked quietly.

"Guillermo." The boy replied.

"Okay, let's go see Guillermo." Rick decided.

A young Mexican man appeared from the warehouse and smirked at the boy in Daryl's clutch. "You okay little man?"

"He threatened to cut off my feet carnal." The boy mumbled, pointing to Daryl. Guillermo smirked and shook his head.

"Who's this guy to you anyway? You don't look related." Guillermo said to Rick, talking about Daryl.

"He's one of our own more or less." Rick replied.

"Is my brother in there?" Daryl asked, impatience etched in his voice.

"Nah I'm fresh out of white boys. But I got Asian though, you interested?" Guillermo replied, raising an eyebrow.

"We have one of yours, you have one of mine. Even trade." Maya cut in, her pistols raised.

"Don't look even to me. Where's my bag of guns?" Guillermo asked.

"You're mistaken." Rick answered, his shotgun aimed at Guillermo. He shook his head in confusion. "About it being yours. It's my bag of guns."

"Anybody can claim it as theirs. Give them too me." Guillermo ordered.

"Your guys jump us, steal our man," Rick turns to Maya, "hurts one of our own, and now you want our guns?" Rick snarled, his shot gun loaded.

"Hurt? Bitch looks fine." Guillermo glanced at Maya up and down. His friends behind him shared a round of laughs and sneered at Maya.

"If one more person calls me a bitch or puta again, you get a bullet in your head." Maya spat from behind Rick. Rick held his hand back to Maya, telling her to calm down.

"Just give us Glenn back and we'll leave. Jesus Christ all this talk and no god damn action is really starting to piss me off." Maya snarled.

"Tell you what. Maybe I'll feed your friend to my dogs. They're the nastiest son of bitches you've ever seen. I got them from Satan at a yard sale. How's that?"

Guillermo's friends raised their guns and cocked them at the group. Daryl instinctively moved in front of Maya.

"Move it Dixon. I got this." Maya growled, her pistols locked and loaded. Daryl didn't budge. He knew she was still dizzy from her head injury, he could see it in her eyes.

"Mijo, mijo?" An elderly lady came up behind the Mexicans. She waddled to the front of the line and grasped for Guillermo's hand.

"Get that old lady out the line of fire." Daryl warned, stepping up slightly. The elder was innocent and Daryl didn't want innocent blood on his hands.

"Don't take my boy away sheriff. He's a good boy." She pleaded to Rick, noticing his sheriff uniform. Her old eyes flooded with fear.

"We didn't come to take him ma'am. We are looking for our man, Glenn." Rick replied kindly.

"Oh the Asian boy. Come with me, I'll show him to you." The elder smiled, grabbing Rick's hand. Reluctantly, Guillermo allowed the group into the warehouse.

The group travelled through the warehouse into an elderly home. Young helping the old, the old holding onto their lives as long as they could. Guillermo showed the group into a large storage unit filled with elders and sighed heavily.

"We are what is remaining of the nurse maids and janitorial staff. Everyone else left and abandoned the old folks." Glenn was crouched over an elderly man, helping him with his asthma.

"We thought you were being eaten by dogs' man!" T-Dog whispered to Glenn, who peered over his shoulder. Maya noticed four little Chihuahuas' sleeping in the corner.

"Vicious man eating animals those are." Maya laughed, holstering her pistols. Rick pulled Guillermo from the group and into a nearby room. Words were traded. Daryl crouched down to an elderly women and called Maya over.

The women smiled up at the young woman and reached for her hand. "You look just like my daughter did. Beautiful young lady. Keep fighting little one."

Maya smiled at the elder and squeezed her hand. "Yes ma'am." Maya moved away from the woman and wandered around.

Daryl nodded his head at the lady as well until the elder reached for his hand as well. "And you my boy, keep an eye on that one. Protect her."

Daryl looked over at Maya who was petting the dogs nearby. His lips twitched into a smile as Daryl nodded to the elder, "Yes ma'am."

The group left the warehouse and made their way back to the van. Rick had given the Mexicans' some pistols and ammo, but ninety percent of the guns he had kept.

"Tell the truth. You only wanted to come back here for the hat." Glenn smiled as the group trekked on.

"Don't tell anyone." Rick replied, smiling. His sheriff's hat sat proudly on his head, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"You gave away half our shit for people who don't have much time left. Seriously, how much time do they even have?" Daryl growled, keeping an eye on Maya. Her head hung low as she tried to keep up with the men.

"Not nearly half. We'll be fine." Rick replied to the redneck. He had his bag of guns strapped on his shoulders safely.

"How long do any of us have honestly?" Maya mumbled causing a glance from Daryl.

"Uh guys? Who would take our van? We left it right there." Glenn asked suddenly, noticing the non-existent van.

"Merle." Rick answered quickly.

Realization dawned on Daryl as well. "Shit. He's going to take some vengeance back to camp."

"Let's get on home then." T-Dog said, leading the group.


	5. Not Safe Anymore

Not Safe Anymore

"How's your head Maya?" Daryl asked quietly as the Atlanta group trekked towards the camp. The sun was beginning to set, darkness was soon upon them. Maya shrugged at Daryl's concern, not meeting the man's eye. It still hurt a lot, the bump was probably some size by now. She really wanted to sleep.

"Sorry about Merle." Maya redirected the conversation drastically. Daryl tensed at her apology. Maya noticed, but decided to ignore it. They were very close to camp by now.

Screams filled Maya's ears as the group approached the clearing. Gunfire, screams, and growling crowded the clearing as walkers were attacking the stunned campers.

The Atlanta group had dispersed to help the camp in any way possible. Maya noticed Amy had a walker biting at her arm as she ran to help the young girl. She stabbed the gook as Amy fell to the ground in pain.

"Amy!" Andrea screamed, pushing Maya roughly away from her sister. Maya regained her feet and shot at a few more walkers, saving Carol and Sophia from being attacked. Ed wasn't as lucky. More gunfire and screams rang out as the Atlanta group killed the intruders' quickly. Many bodies lay dead, most walkers, but some one of their own. _How the hell did this happen? _

Shane came over the Rick with blood on his face. "What the hell man?" Rick asked, wiping away Shane's blood.

"I don't know…they just attacked." Shane replied, fear evident on his face.

"I remember my dream now…why I was digging." Jim murmured to Dale. The camp lay scattered around the clearing with bodies all over the place. Rick and he continued to discuss tactics and a plan when Maya's eyes grew heavy suddenly. Daryl came up behind Maya and asked if she was okay again.

"Sleepy." She responded quietly, her head drooping slowly.

Daryl shook his head. "You can't go to sleep darlin'. You might not wake up."

Maya glowered angrily at him and snapped, "So what? You gonna watch over me all night to make sure I don't fall asleep?" She was really pissed now, but not at Daryl.

Daryl nodded and pointed to her tent. "All night. I don't have to sleep. Can't have ya not wakin' up tomorrow."

Maya rolled her eyes and zipped herself in her tent. She heard Daryl walk over and sit outside the tent. Anger burned inside until she realized what he was doing. He was worried. He cared. _Way to be a complete bitch Maya. Shit girl, he's just worried 'bout you. _ Reluctantly, she unzipped the tent and asked Daryl, "So, do you have any brilliant ideas on how to stay awake all night Dr. Dixon?"

Daryl smiled at her wayward apology and went over to his tent. He grabbed some whiskey Merle left and tossed it at Maya. "You'll sleep plenty tomorrow, but tonight it'll have to be your expresso." Maya smiled and nodded at Daryl. The pair sat side by side staring at the stars. Moments had passed and Daryl saw Maya's necklace shining in the moonlight.

"Where'd you get that from?" He asked, pointing to her chest. Maya toyed with her chain and smiled.

"Mama gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday. We were pretty close before all this." She explained, remembering the day well. They were all happy and together. That was before everything in her family turned sour. "I miss her a lot."

Daryl nodded in understanding. "I miss my mama too. She died when I was young." He mumbled, looking at the Georgia night sky. He fiddled with his crossbow, awkward at the sudden confession he made.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't imagine how that would have felt." Maya replied, still toying with her necklace. "I guess losing people is just the way the world is now. Fucking sucks." Daryl turned to her in shock at her language. "What? You're the only one allowed to swear? Oh no Dixon. Fucking is my favorite word." She blushed at her choice of words, so did Daryl. But the pair laughed quietly and continued watching the stars.

Bodies still lay around the camp, but it was too dark to dispose of them yet. That was a task for the morning. "You can go to sleep Daryl. I can stay awake." Maya offered, taking another swig of whiskey.

Daryl shook his head and shrugged. "Nah, I don't sleep too well anyway."

"Me neither." Maya said, seeing a shooting star. "Make a wish." Daryl scoffed but decided to humor the girl.

"I wish I can have some whiskey right about now." He grumbled, eyeing the bottle in Maya's hands. The girl smiled and handed it to him.

"I told you I wasn't one for sharing. I have a lot to learn." She smirked, running her hand through her hair. Everyone but Andrea had retired to their respective beds while the pair talked and stayed in each other's company all night. They both forgot about how much they really wanted to go to sleep because time just flew.

The next morning, everyone busied themselves burning the gooks and burying the dead campers. Andrea hadn't allowed anyone near Amy, she wouldn't leave her sisters side all night. Maya walked over to the woman carefully, remembering that she pulled a gun on Rick earlier that morning.

With her hands up defensively, Maya crouched down to Andrea's level. She didn't break eye contact with Amy at all. "Andrea. I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but I know what you're going through." Andrea tensed and turned her head to Maya.

"You do?" She asked quietly. Maya nodded and hung her head, gathering the right words to say.

"Yeah. I came home and I saw my sister lying on the ground. My mother was eating her. I had to put them both down." Her voice cracked slightly at the memory. "It wasn't easy to do. But it had to be done. Honestly, I'm glad I was the one that did it, rather than some stranger." Maya said, noticing the necklace around Amy's neck.

"It's her birthday today." Andrea explained. Maya's heart ached for the woman. She lay her hand on Andrea's shoulder and squeezed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't help her more." Andrea looked at Maya with tear filled eyes. "Take your time with Amy, let us know when you need help." Maya whispered to Andrea, regaining her feet. Maya walked away from the sisters and found Daryl helping Morales with some bodies.

"Hey guys, ya'll need some help?" She asked the men. They nodded. Maya helped them drag the bodies to a fire pit, sweat dripping from her forehead. The whiskey had kept her awake all night, but she wasn't feeling too good this morning. Truthfully, either was Daryl. He hadn't slept any either and had just as much whiskey as Maya.

"You shouldn't be lifting this much. Your head remember." Daryl grumbled, seeing Maya's discomfort. He couldn't help but worry about the girl. She was like him, stubborn and unwilling to ask for help.

"I'm fine. Your little whiskey remedy helped last night thank you, but now I'm hung-over. That's the reason I look like shit, not cus of my head." Maya snapped at the man. "Besides, you look like shit too." Daryl only shrugged and went to help Morales with more bodies further into camp.

Maya felt bad for snapping at Daryl, but she hadn't slept all night, she was angry at what happened, and sad about Amy. Her defense training did nothing for the blonde. Nothing. Frustrated, Maya stabbed repeatedly at a nearby dead walker, tears threatening to flow.

"Maya?" A soft voice from behind her startled her. It was Dale. "You ok sweetheart?" Maya nodded, retrieving her knife. "Oh yeah because when I'm fine, I stab dead bodies too." He said, joining Maya on the ground.

"I know you feel bad about Amy, but there wasn't anything you could have done different. We were swarmed."

"Shane told me not to leave. Maybe if I didn't…" Maya began but Dale cut her off. A gunshot sounded.

"We'd may have still lost people. But we'll never know. It's in the past. Don't beat yourself up about it. Besides I think Shane had other ideas in mind for you, not just protecting the camp." Dale whispered. Maya nodded, understanding Shane's hidden interests.

She heard Daryl and Glenn yelling nearby, but she didn't care what it was over. A few moments of silence drug on until Dale whispered, "Amy turned a few moments ago, and Andrea shot her. The funerals are about to start. You should come."

"These aren't my people Dale, they aren't my family." Maya said, sadness in her emerald eyes. She was truly alone.

"They are now." Dale replied, helping her up. He hugged her quickly and led her to the trees where the graves sat. Andrea was dragging Amy's body over to a shallow grave. She refused any help, but Dale remained close just in case. Once the services were done, Jacqui shouted that Jim had been bit.

"What?" T-Dog held Jim back as Daryl checked his body. A walker had bitten his stomach. Jim remained calm, though fear was evident in his face. He kept repeating that he was 'ok' but that only worried them more.

"Look, the rules are clear, no walkers and no to-be walkers." Daryl hissed, looking back at Jim once the group gathered.

"So what do you suggest?" Rick asked, lifting his head.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain. Hell I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance." Daryl shrugged coldly.

Maya snapped at Daryl angrily, "That's what you'd want? You'd want us to stab you in the head with a pick axe without any second thought or feelings?"

"Yeah I'd thank you while you did it." Daryl nodded, curling his lip. He almost looked empty while he snarled the response to the girl.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Can't we just…ask him what he wants?" She whispered, looking back at the sick man. She had grown to like the man, he didn't ask a lot of questions and he was a nice person to be around. Better than a certain deputy who kept pushing his luck while pushing his hand up Maya's thighs.

"Enough of this shit! Someone has to have the balls to do what needs to be done!" Daryl ran towards Jim with a pick axe, as Maya chased after him. She jumped in front of Jim, freezing Daryl. "Move it girl. Your heads got enough problems without a pick axe in it." Rick had his gun pointed at Daryl's head again, looking at Maya's expression, allowing her to try her persuasion first.

"We don't kill the living." She whispered to the archer. _WOW. Irony Maya. Jesus Christ that's really ironic. _

"Tell that to the man who's pointing a gun at my head…again." Daryl growled, lowering the axe reluctantly.

"We put him in the RV and we leave. This place is no longer safe." Rick decided, looking back at Jim. "We'll see how long the effects take to settle in. Maybe the CDC has a cure for him. That's where we are headin' anyway." Gather your stuff and join a car. We head out in ten." Rick called out to the group.

Maya packed up her car and overheard that Morales and his family weren't joining the others. They decided to go to Birmingham to be with their families. _Good luck. Heard that place was a dead zone. _

"Hey Maya, your car won't start." Glenn murmured nervously behind her. Maya twirled around to the Asian. He looked almost scared at the girl.

"What do you mean? What happened?" She asked, concerned as to her cars health.

"Dale had to strip it for parts for the RV this morning, my Charger too. Sorry babe. I'm sure there's room in another car for you." Maya remembered Dale and Shane ripping apart the red charger a few days ago, but she couldn't remember them touching her car.

Maya nodded as Glenn walked back to the RV. Unpacking her car and placing the items in Carol's Cherokee, she saw Shane walk over to her. "You can ride with me Maya, we can continue our conversation from a few days ago." He smirked. _Oh yeah, the leg thing. In your dreams Deputy. _

A truck engine roared from behind Maya and Shane. "Ride with me darlin'." Daryl ordered from the truck on the other side of the clearing. He had his brothers' bike loaded on the pick- up truck, ready to go. Seemed to Maya Daryl was ordering her more so than offering.

"Thanks Daryl." Maya breathed, pushing past Shane. She climbed into the truck and daggered Shane. He rolled his eyes and headed for his car, disappointed. She would rather deal with moody Daryl than horny Shane any day of the week.

Awhile down the road, Maya and Daryl had spoken few words with one another. Finally, Daryl broke the silence. "What's up with Shane? Seems keen on you. Like too keen on you."

Maya scoffed, "Yeah, tried to feel me up a few days ago. He tries that again he might lose an eye." Daryl smirked at the girl, but anger flooded his blue eyes. _How dare he touch her? _

"You can take care of yourself can't you?" Maya nodded, not meeting his eyes. "What made you like that?" He grumbled.

"I need some tequila or vodka for that conversation, oh and a few hours." Daryl nodded, taking a mental note of her needs. "I believe that people will talk about themselves when they need to, not because they have to." Maya explained, running her fingers through her dark hair.

Daryl nodded in agreement, biting his thumb again. Maya reached across and swatted it from his mouth. "That's a nasty habit Dixon."

"Thank you mother." Daryl grumbled, chewing on the inside of his cheek instead.

Maya paused for a second and sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning. You were only worried. I was a bitch." She murmured. Apologies seemed foreign to Daryl as he looked at her confused.

"You didn't hurt my feelings girl. It's whatever." Daryl replied, chewing on his lip.

"Why does Rick think that the CDC is still functioning?" Maya asked after a few minutes of silence drug on, remembering that was their destination. If it was still functioning, wouldn't they have had a solution by now? Wouldn't they have been told to go there somehow?

Daryl grunted and shrugged his shoulders. "Hope I guess. Maybe it's not all bad." Maya nodded. _Not bad? Is Rick delusional? _Suddenly, the RV ahead of them stopped, steam escaped from the radiator. The duo stepped out the truck and investigated.

"Told ya' we wouldn't get far on that hose, we needed the one from the van." Dale breathed, smoke filling the air.

"You stripped my car of shit for nothing?" Maya snapped, noticing the fucked up interior of the RV.

"What about my Charger?" Glenn whined. Maya glared at the man, annoyed that his brief stint with the sports car was more important than her car.

"We can scavenge some of these cars around here for one, maybe some other supplies too. I think I see a gas station ahead." Shane offered, gazing out of his binoculars.

"Guys. Jim ain't doing so well." Jacqui exclaimed, exiting the RV. Rick hung his head and ventured inside to see the damage.

The group dispersed to their odd jobs. Maya was pulling out parts of nearby cars, looking for a hose for the RV.

"You know what you're lookin' for girl?" Daryl asked, also stripping vehicles for parts. The rest of the women were scavenging for clothes and food, why wasn't Maya?

"I know my way around a car thank you." Maya replied, wiping oil on her face accidently. Daryl smirked and offered her a rag to clean her hands and face. She took it carefully and wiped her cheek.

"How? Your daddy own a car shop or something?" Maya shook her head and continued her work. "You are a very closed and sealed book."

"Says you." Maya retorted, smiling slightly. The two continued their scavenge work silently. The sun was beating down on them in an intense heat, more intense than normal. Maya discarded her red shirt and revealed only a black tank top underneath. Daryl couldn't help but notice her curves. _God damn…grease monkey and smokin' hot. _

"Guys? Jim wants to be left here. He can't make it any further." Rick explained to the group, exiting the RV.

"I'm not comfortable with that. Hell, I couldn't live with that, man." Shane admitted, hanging his head.

"It ain't up to you, or any of us for that matter. It's his decision." Maya pointed out, smoothing her hair down.

"It's easy for you to say, he's no one to you, like Amy. You don't belong here girl. You haven't lost shit like the rest of us." Andrea sniped, glaring at Maya. Daryl half expected Maya to jump down the bitch's throat for that comment, but the girl remained calm.

"Hey. This isn't easy…for anyone. He's a good man but like I said before, it's what he wants. We should honor his decision." The young girl replied calmly.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and helped Jim off the RV to a nearby tree. Everyone paid their respects to their dear friend and said good bye individually.

"I wish I'd known your story." Jim mumbled, looking at Maya as she took her turn. She smiled and knelt to his level close to his ear.

"I'll tell you in the next life. I promise." She kissed his cheek softly and retreated back towards Daryl. Jim refused a gun that Rick offered and held his head high as everyone drove off. Gradually, his breathing slowed.

On the road again, Daryl noticed Maya playing with her chain again. He scoffed and spoke up. "You reject the idea of hope and yet you say that to Jim. You're confusing girl."

"I don't reject the idea of hope, I just find it hard to believe sometimes. Besides, Jim needed hope then. He was scared to die." Maya explained, her heart heavy for the man. What was really bothering her was how Andrea thought it was easy for Maya to let Jim go. It wasn't easy at all, she hated letting the man die.

"Don't let that blonde bitch get under your skin neither. She don't know what she's talking 'bout." Daryl added. _That's scary. Am I that transparent? _

"Out of my head Dixon." He smirked at her and shook his head. The CDC was slowly being pulled into view.

"Here's hopin' this hope shit is real." He growled, opening his door.

The CDC was empty. Bodies lay scattered on the ground with walkers around the abandoned building. Rick was stunned to silence.

"There's no one here! You've led us to a graveyard, a dead end!" Daryl shouted at Rick. Maya could see that he was using his anger to cover the fear he was holding in.

"We can't be here at night, there's walkers everywhere!" Lori called, clinging Carl to her.

"She's right, we have to find shelter." Maya agreed, standing close to Daryl who was still fuming.

"Back off Dixon, he made a call!" Shane defended Rick, approaching Daryl.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl responded, stomping the ground in frustration. Maya moved between the testosterone filled men.

"Wait! I saw the camera move!" Rick called out, running to the CDC door. A small camera flicked a light and moved slightly.

"You're seeing things man." Glenn said, pacing the cement more calmly than the rest. He must have been accepting his fate as walkers crept closer to the group.

"No, I saw it too." Maya supported Rick, noticing Andrea's roll of eyes.

"So it must be true if you saw it." She snarled at the girl.

"Okay, what the hell is up with you bitch?" Maya snapped, stalking towards the blonde. Andrea flinched back away from Maya before Shane stood in between the women.

"Now is not the time girls!" Shane interrupted, pushing Maya back roughly.

Rick was busy yelling at the camera, begging for the person to open the door. "You're killing us! You're killing us!"

Roars of walkers approaching alerted the group, causing the kids to whimper. The doors suddenly illuminated light as a passageway was revealed.

"Oh thank god." Maya whispered, her pistols at the ready. _Are we finally safe? _


	6. More Than Meets The Eye

More Than Meets the Eye

"Are any of you infected?" A stocky man asked, a rifle aimed at the group.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick answered. Heads hung low at the mention of Jim.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The man growled, slowly stepping towards the group.

"A chance." Rick responded.

"That's asking a lot these days." The man mumbled back. He looked torn and worn out to Maya.

Daryl and Maya remained behind the family, keeping an eye out behind them for straying walkers.

"I know. But please…" Rick pleaded. The other man looked around the group and the saw the kids in Carol and Lori's arms.

"You will all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission. If you have any more belongings, get them now. Once those doors shut they remain that way." The man offered. Rick agreed and had the group gather their belongings. The huge doors slammed behind the group, sealing them from the outside world.

Rick offered his hand to the man, introducing himself. The man accepted it and replied, "Dr. Edwin Jenner." The group reappeared with bags in tow.

In the elevator on the way down to the subbasement, Daryl broke the silence. "Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Dr. Jenner looked back at him with a smile.

"There were plenty lying around, I familiarized myself. But you look harmless. Except you," He nodded to Carl. "I have to keep my eye on you." Carl smiled shyly at the man.

While setting up his blood test samples in his lab, Maya paced nervously near Daryl.

"What is it?" Daryl mumbled roughly, noticing Maya's discomfort. She was taking up his habit of biting her nails. Something was wrong with her.

"I hate needles…like I'd rather sleep outside and take my chances with the walkers." Daryl raised his eyebrows at the girl. "I know it's stupid considering the way this world is now…but _fuck_ this." Daryl's face hardened at her confessions and grabbed Maya's arm hard.

"No Daryl…please." She pulled back, panic in her eyes at what he was trying to do. Dr. Jenner looked up and saw the pair moving towards him. "She's afraid of needles, she needs to goes first. Get it over with. The longer she waits, the worse she'll get." Dr. Jenner nodded at Daryl's logic.

"This is an awful way for me to face my fear Dixon!" Maya spat, fighting the redneck furiously. Daryl held her down in the chair while Jenner prepared her injection. "I'll sleep outside, I swear. Let me go!" Maya growled, panic in her voice. _I'm making such a fuss over nothing honestly. _

"Maya its fine. I'm here ok?" Daryl's blue eyes met her emerald ones, calming her down slightly as Jenner poked her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut as the needle took her blood.

"There, all done." Jenner spoke, Daryl smirked at Maya's tightly closed eyes. She opened one eye, glaring at Daryl. _He was laughing at her. The bastard._

"I hate you." She whispered, regaining her feet. Daryl shrugged his shoulders smirking. Maya stood and noticed the group staring at her. "I'm going to hide now. I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one day." She mumbled, grabbing her bag.

"Choose a room down the hall once you're all done here. There's a rec room for the kids. But if you take a shower, please go easy on the hot water."

"Hot water?" Glenn piped, a smile forming.

"That's what the man said!" T- Dog exclaimed. Soon everyone was eager to get their blood drawn if it meant a hot shower afterward.

Maya hid herself in a room she'd chosen for herself when Carol came in quietly after her own injection. "We have dinner served Maya."

"Not hungry." She growled, reading a book she'd found in the rec-room. Her cheeks were still crimson from her meltdown earlier. Carol sat herself down on the edge of Maya's bed.

"Don't be embarrassed Maya. I'm claustrophobic. How bad is _that_ when we're underground?" Carol smiled, meeting the young girls' eyes.

"Yeah but you didn't almost have a mental breakdown in front of everyone. Actually, there wasn't an 'almost' I definitely had a breakdown." Maya retorted.

Carol dropped her eyes and patted Maya on her knee. "It's ok sweetie." Carol got up and walked to the door but stopped. "Oh there's also wine and liquor down there too with the food. I think tequila and whiskey."

Maya's eyes shot up at the mention of booze. "I'm coming." Maya caved, joining Carol in the walk. She couldn't pass up tequila. Carol smirked at the young girl and led her to the cafeteria.

Down in the dark room, Daryl and Dale were busy pouring everyone a glass of wine when Maya and Carol walked in to the large room. Carl had a disgusted look on his face as his mother poured a small cup of wine into her glass. "That's my boy." She was repeating.

"Better stick to soda pop there bud." Shane smiled to Carl.

"Not you little man, I wanna see how red your face can get!" Daryl said to Glenn. The group was laughing as Daryl handed Glenn a full glass of wine.

Handing Maya a glass, Daryl nodded at her to sit beside him. The woman nodded to the man and tipped the glass to her lips. "Hot, properly cooked food. Oh my god." She murmured, a smile playing on her lips.

"That's a rare sight." Daryl mumbled, sitting down next to her.

"What? Hot food?" Maya asked, frowning.

"No. Your smile." A hint of blush appeared on Maya's cheeks as she forked some meat into her mouth. Daryl was sneaky with his compliments, and she seemed to like it.

"Thank you to our host! Dr. Jenner! Thank you sir!" Rick toasted, raising his glass with everyone cheering.

"Booyah!" Daryl exclaimed, pouring the red wine down his throat. Daryl didn't strike Maya as a wine drinker. Whiskey and beer yes, but wine not so much.

"So when are you going to tell us what exactly happened here Doc?" Shane asked Jenner. The group quieted down at Shane's question.

"Shane, we're celebrating. No need to do this now." Rick reminded his friend.

"Hold up, this is why we're here right? You led us here to find answers and all we found was…was him." Shane snorted, pointing to Jenner.

Maya looked up and saw Jenner gazing at the cement floor. "When things got bad, most went home to their families. When things got worse, they ran."

"Every single one?" Shane spat. Jenner glared at the man.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They…opted out." Jenner responded, memories flashing across his face.

"You are such a buzz kill man." Glenn said to Shane. Everyone began chewing at their dinners quietly as Maya decided to focus on the food and the wine she couldn't stop pouring down her throat.

She noticed a golden bottle near Carol and Sophia and reached for it. _Hm. Tequila. Friend. _Daryl noticed Maya unscrewing the bottle and winced as she poured a lot down her throat. He helped himself to some whiskey, but taking smaller sips than the young girl was.

Everyone finished their respective meals and retired to their showers and bed. Shane, Rick, Maya and Daryl all took their bottles of liquor, stumbled slightly and departed to their own rooms.

Slowly, Maya made her way to her shower, grateful for the hot water and a deep cleanse of soap. The tequila was starting to affect her, as were her memories that wouldn't leave her alone.

Jenner's mention of people opting out made her own suicide attempt come back to life. _Maybe it would have been easier to opt out…_

**_Daryl's POV_**

Once his shower was complete, Daryl sat down on his bunk and began sharpening his arrows. Maya had been on his mind all day. Particularly this evening due to the amount of alcohol the girl had consumed.

"Stupid girl, gonna feel like shit tomorrow again." With that thought, Maya tumbled into the man's room. She was wearing only a large t-shirt with her wet hair dripping down her neck.

"Hey there…" She giggled, taking a swig from the tequila bottle in her hand. She wasn't drunk, but she was definitely not her quiet self.

"What the hell girl? What you doing? Where's your clothes?" Daryl stuttered, looking the girl up and down. _Those legs…_ Maya shrugged her shoulders and giggled again.

"You asked me what made me like…this earlier remember." Maya slurred, pointing to herself, "And now I have liquid courage." Stepping further into the room and tripping on the door frame, Maya started to giggle. Daryl put his arrows down and tried to help the drunken girl. She slapped his hand away and giggled once more.

"No touchy…" She garbled. Daryl growled in annoyance at the girls' stubbornness.

"Maya, what the hell?" Daryl started but Maya put her fingers to his mouth to silence him, smiling brightly. Daryl looked shocked at the touch on his lips.

"You know what pisses me off? That bitch…And...Andrea! Assuming I haven't lost shit." Maya slurred, circling the room. Daryl leaned on the wall, regarding Maya carefully, knowing she had a whole lot of shit to say. Maya stopped and started at the ground, space in her eyes. "She doesn't know…none of ya'll do. Ya'll don't know what I've seen…what I've done." Daryl nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I have a teeny tiny miniscule secret Daryl. You know, before this whole thing? I was in jail for nine years…for killing my step-father." She slurred, looking at Daryl for his reaction. He remained stone-faced, a hint of understanding in his eyes. _She must have had a good reason for it, he didn't think she was a cold blooded killer._

"He beat on us, all of us. I was sixteen when I realized I'd had enough. I came home from school and heard my mom crying. Tim, my step-father, had her in a chokehold and was punching her face." Maya winced at the memory, almost like she was being punched then. "My sister watched from the corner crying." Tears threatened, but Maya choked them down with the tequila. "I grabbed my pistols from upstairs and I shot him…right in the heart. I didn't even hesitate."

Daryl walked over to her slowly. "You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to darlin'." He grumbled, seeing her distant look. She was replaying the day in her mind he figured. Clouds were in her eyes; cold, dark, jaded clouds.

"I need to. Someone needs to know the real me. Someone needs to know I'm no angel." Maya whispered, toying with her necklace. "I thought they would be happy, my mama and sister, but as Tim lay there dying…all my mother could say was how much of a disappointment I was. How she could never have me for a daughter. A murderer." Maya spat, her lip curling in anger.

"What was messed up was that she was wiping blood from her nose at the time. He did that to her, not me." Maya stopped, memories clouding her mind. Her heart was breaking all over again.

"My sister hit me, my eight year old sister hit me. She said I ruined and destroyed the family. '_What were we going to do without him_?' They kept saying." Maya murmured, stumbling around the room again. "I saved their asses and all they could do was scream at me. Eight years of abuse and I stopped it." Maya smiled, a single tear fell from her eye. "My own eight year old sister called the cops on me. I didn't expect monthly visits after that."

Maya started giggling again and took another gulp of tequila. Daryl tried to take the bottle away but Maya shrunk from him. "That's not even the worst part though Dixon. In jail, I made a few enemies of course. You punch a few girls for lookin' at you the wrong way and you're labeled "dangerous". Bitches no one messed with were afraid of me. No one fucked with me. I was untouchable." Maya smiled, seemingly proud of her reputation. But her face dropped. "It was a lonely nine years though Daryl. I couldn't help it, I was mad at everything." Maya took a few breaths and hiccupped.

"I learned real quickly to defend myself because new girls thought that beating on me would catapult them to the top of the food chain. One brave girl every now and again was pitted against me. The guards didn't give a shit if we fought and if anyone died." She continued, wiping the tequila from her lips and chin. "I was fighting for my life before the dead started walking."

"No one knew about the outbreak until the jail became a feeding ground. Girls eating girls, guards eating girls, it was a massacre. It was almost like the gates of hell had been opened and no one was there to stop it."

Maya was now leaning on the wall for support, the bottle nearly empty. "I got out though, fought, killed, and escaped. Went to my old house. I don't know why I did, fuck my family right? They fucked me over why should I care about them? But they're my blood." Daryl winced at her term of phrase. _Blood. Like Merle. _"That's why I wanted to find your brother, blood means everything. I needed to get your blood back to you."

Daryl nodded and understood her passion. "Thank you." No one really understood what meaning blood had to Daryl. She did though and it meant something to him.

Maya nodded and continued. "Back at home, I saw my blood eating one another. I had to put down my own blood…no hesitation. No tears. But it wasn't easy. They were bitches to me that was obvious. But they didn't deserve to die like that. No one does." Tears streamed down Maya's face as she croaked the next event. "I went upstairs…heard some crying. There lay a baby."

"No…Maya." Daryl whispered, understanding the connection she had to the baby. Sympathy for the young girl over took Daryl as he stepped towards her.

Maya stood back, closing her eyes. "My nephew I never even knew existed, had a huge bite mark on his arm. I had to kill my _nephew_." Maya cried, gulping the remaining golden liquid. Daryl looked at Maya and she met his sympathetic gaze.

"I don't want sympathy, I don't _need_ it!" Maya concluded angrily, throwing the empty bottle across the room. "I'm not a weak dead girl who folds laundry all day. I murdered my whole family. _No one_ can understand that. People don't know me!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Daryl couldn't take it anymore and ran to her, but she backed away. "I don't need your comfort. I'm strong…I'm fine…I'm fine." Daryl ignored her and wrapped his arms around the shaking girl.

"The problem with being strong Maya, is that no one asks you if you're okay. They just assume that you are." Maya tensed at the interaction but soon relaxed in Daryl's arms. She felt safe there, wrapped in his arms.

Moments passed by until Maya retracted herself from the archer. "Please…don't tell anyone yet. I'm not…dangerous. I know it seems like I am but I'm not. I'm no angel but I will protect this family until the day I die."

Daryl nodded. "You _are_ an angel. A misunderstood angel." Maya's eyes became heavy with tears. Daryl walked her back to her room, stumbling slightly against him. Shane ran past the pair, scratch marks on his neck.

"Thanks Daryl. Sorry for…screaming at you." Daryl shrugged and sat her on her bed. Maya sighed and handed the tequila bottle to Daryl.

He looked right at her and whispered softly. "Bottling your emotions is killing you girl, remember that."

"You're one to talk." She rolled her eyes and lay her head on her pillow. Daryl remained in the room until he could hear Maya breathing slowly.

Returning to his room, he grabbed for the bottle of whiskey on the side table and chugged. _I thought I was fucked up. That girl is a hell of a lot stronger than she thinks she is. _

The next morning, the group all gathered around the table for breakfast. Glenn had his head on the table, groaning loudly. "Don't ever let me drink again." Carol hugged Glenn's shoulders in comfort and laughed.

Maya and Daryl were sitting together, Maya's head on Daryl's shoulder in pain. "I second that brother." Daryl closed his eyes, the lights hurting them. _Too much whiskey…_ Rick walked in slowly, shutting on more lights. "Wow! No lights man." Daryl groaned, covering his eyes.

"With the shouting…shhhh." Maya whined to Daryl, burying her head further into his shoulders. To her delight he didn't back away.

Dr. Jenner walked in as Dale and Shane started bombarding him with questions. To help answer their concerns and questions, Jenner offered to show them the research he had conducted. The group made their way to the computer room, ready for Jenner to show them how the outbreak affects humans.

"VI, bring up test subject 19." Jenner announced to the computer.

A human brain appeared on the screen. "Is that a brain?" Carl asked, Jenner smiled at the boy and nodded.

"Who is this?" Carol asked the doctor, seeing an x-ray looking picture on the large screen.

"A person who was bit and volunteered to have us watch the process." Jenner replied, sadness in his voice.

"This person died?" Andrea asked, her voice cracking. She hung her head as tears formed in her eyes. Jenner looked at her curiously.

"She lost someone a few days ago. Her sister." Maya explained to Jenner.

"I lost somebody too, I know how devastating it can be." Jenner whispered to Andrea who nodded in understanding. "VI, fast forward to the second event." Sparks of electricity appeared inside the brain.

"What are those sparks right there?" Maya asked, standing behind Daryl.

"The parts of your brain that make you, you. The memories, your speech, your actions, the human part." Jenner explained. Maya nodded, sort of understanding.

The virus appeared on the screen, slowly enveloping the brain and extinguishing the sparks. The brain started to die down, the sparks slowly disappearing. The person was dying. Soon, the body stopped moving and the brain turned black. Soon, the sparks came back to life.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked, analyzing the x-ray video on the screen. Light pockets were crawling through the brain, reaching the spinal cord.

"Only the spinal cord, so they can move, but they don't have any of the qualities that make them human." Dr. Jenner explained.

"You gonna' make any sense ever?" Daryl asked, crossing his arms. Jenner explained further until a split when through the skeleton on the screen.

"What was that?" Carol asked, noticing the split.

"He shot his patient, didn't you?" Maya replied, gazing at Jenner. She knew what a gunshot wound looked like on an x ray.

Jenner nodded. "You have no idea what it is do you?" Andrea spat, annoyed at all the questions and not enough answers.

"It could be anything, viral, parasitic, air borne. We don't know." Jenner replied, pacing the lab.

"So no one anywhere knows anything?" Andrea growled. She was growing impatient and ugly towards Jenner. The doctor shook his head sadly. Everyone gazed at each other and hung their heads. _There's nothing left. _

"Man I wanna get shit face drunk again." Daryl murmured, holding his head in his hands. Glenn choked, turning pale.

"Once the outbreak happened and hordes of what you all call 'walkers' began to pile up, the government made a decision. Try and house them in places where the damage done wasn't important." Jenner added.

Maya piqued at this new information. "Like where?"

"Well, jail houses mostly, I know one around here was hit pretty badly." Jenner explained. "Mental hospitals, elderly facilities, those kind of places."

"So you're saying, they let the walkers into jail houses and let them…attack everyone?" Dale asked, disgust on his face.

Maya glared at Jenner, anger bubbling inside her. She was seeing red everywhere. "Maya? You alright? Rick asked, noticing the girls' set jaw. She didn't answer but ran toward Jenner; Daryl grabbed her by the waist.

"You ass hole! How dare you let that happen?" She screamed clawing the air in frustration. Everyone looked at her in confusion, not understanding why Maya was so pissed at the news.

"What does it matter anyway? Those people acted like animals; hence why they were in there." Jenner tried to defend the government's actions as well as his own.

"I was in that jail house. I watched those people get butchered." She screamed, glaring at the doctor. Gasps ran through the group as fear over took them. Maya froze as her eyes widened. _Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that. _Maya felt Daryl tense behind her reading her mind.

"You were a prisoner?" Lori asked, clinging to Carl. Carl didn't look frightened, only looked at Maya with interest.

"I killed my step-father when I was 16. He was an abusive drunk. He nearly killed my mother and my little sister more times than I cared to count." Maya snarled, poison dripped from her voice. "I'm not dangerous. But that's why I'm the way I am."

Shane looked at her, realization dawning. "Maya Arena? Oh my god I remember putting you in my police car. I knew I recognized you." He whispered.

"Took you long enough you idiot. You didn't care what he did to us, you only saw the 'facts' as you said it. You knew that bastard deserved what I did to him!" Maya spat.

Shane hung his head remembering the scene clearly. Tim had caused problems all over town, everyone knew what he was doing to his girls and wife. But Shane had no choice but to arrest Maya. Tim's blood was literally on the girls hands.

"This isn't important right now." Andrea spoke up, waving away Maya. "What's important is this virus." Daryl was still clinging to the furious Maya. She pushed him away weakly and paced the room in anger.

"I know this had been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question Doc. But, that clock is counting down to something. What happens at zero?" Dale asked, pointing to a red timer behind Jenner.

"The basement generators run out of fuel." Jenner snipped quickly and stormed out the room. Glenn, T-Dog, Rick and Shane ran from the room and explored the basements.

Maya paced the ground angrily, sensing the remaining people staring at her in fright. Only Carol and Sophia looked at her the same way. Sophia got up and walked over to Maya quietly. Maya stopped her pacing and looked down to the little girl. "What's wrong Sophia?"

"Why didn't you tell us about your step-daddy?" Sophia asked, serious curiosity in her eyes. Maya looked at Carol for support but found only a nod in her direction.

"Get her away from Maya, that girl is a killer!" Maya heard Andrea snarl to Carol.

"She's fine with MY daughter Andrea." Carol retorted to the blonde.

"I couldn't little one. I couldn't have you all thinking I was dangerous." Maya whispered back to Sophia, crouching to her level.

"I don't think you're dangerous." Sophia replied, seeing Maya look at her questionably. "I just think you're scared. I'm scared too." Maya's heart ached at the girls' confession. She wrapped Sophia in her arms and kissed her head softly.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your mama." Maya mumbled to Sophia who hugged her back tightly. The lights turned off and the AC stopped blowing.

Jenner came storming into the lab again, his lab coat on and his face serious. "It's begun."

Daryl ran over to Jenner and pushed him slightly. "Hey! I'm talking to you. What's going on Doc?" Jenner ignored the man and turned on his desktop camera. Rick and Shane ran up to the doctor and began yelling at him.

"Do you know what this place is? What we protected you all from? Stuff you never want getting out! Nasty stuff!" Jenner shouted in Shane's face. "Weaponized small pox! Ebola strains that can wipe out half the damn country! When something like this gets out we release HITS." Jenner breathed, sitting down on his chair.

"HITS? VI define." Rick asked the computer.

"HITS, high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives are released which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear." The computer answered. Everyone gasped at the definition.

"It lights the air on fire…instant death…no pain." Jenner explained after VI had answered. The doors sealed, locking the group inside.

"Everyone! Get your stuff!" Rick called out to everyone. Jenner typed a code into a keypad and scanned his ID. The doors surrounding the lab shut instantly.

"Did you just lock us in?" Glenn panicked. Carol, Lori and the kids shrank to the floor in fear as the men began attacking the doors.

"Open the damn doors!" Daryl shouted to Jenner, throwing his whiskey bottle at the door. Shane, T-Dog and Daryl all started hitting the door with axes and guns, hoping to make a dent. Rick crouched over Jenner, trying to persuade him to let them go. _6:24_

"Don't you want a quick death for your family instead of a long…painful one destined out there?" Jenner asked, clearly delusional to his impending death.

"I don't want this!" Rick yelled, pointing at his family crying in the corner.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner smirked, noticing the men hammering the doors with their axes.

"Well your head aint!" Daryl shouted, about to hit Jenner with his axe. T-Dog and Dale had restrained the man and focused his attention on getting out the room. _5:59_

Maya had had enough. She moved away from Sophia and Carol and punched Jenner in the face, forcing him to twirl around to look at her. "You do not have control over anyone's fate but your own. If you choose this then fine. But I sure as hell don't." The doctor looked scared at the young girl, his eyes meeting hers. "These kids, they don't want to die. Their mothers do not want to hold them while they feel their children burn." Sophia cried into her mother's arms. "Open those doors or I will make you suffer until the last possible second."

"Shane wait!" Dale called, noticing Shane had his shotgun aimed and shot at Jenner, barley missing Maya's head. Rick threw him to the ground and grabbed the gun from his friends grasp. They exchanged heated words while Maya continued with Jenner.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol cried, clinging to Sophia. The pair curled into a tight ball, preparing for their deaths. _5:26_

"Please. Don't do this. Let us go." Maya whispered to Jenner. _5:22_

"I can't open top side doors. Only these ones." Jenner mumbled, meeting Maya's gaze.

"Then open these ones! We can handle top sides. Please…don't be me." Daryl heard her words while he was hammering the doors and understood what she was trying to say. _Don't be a killer. _

_"_I ain't going anywhere with you!" Lori spat at Maya. "You're a murderer!" _5:12. _Maya groaned at Lori's voice. The group was running out of time quickly, there was no time to waste.

"I have some names for you too Lori." Maya retorted, eyeing Shane. She turned her attention back to Jenner. _ 5:05_

"Fine. You have five minutes." Jenner caved, opening the doors. Maya grabbed what she could and bolted from the room, the rest of the group following.

Jacqui voted to stay with Jenner, admitting she didn't want to end up like Jim and Amy. Andrea and Dale were talking quickly, Andrea refusing to leave with them. Daryl caught up with Maya, his crossbow in hand. "Told you were an angel. We owe you our lives."

"We aint out yet." Maya breathed, running down the hall. T-Dog was busy shooting and axing at the last of the doors to the outside world.

"No use shooting it, it's too thick!" T-Dog yelled, pointing at the entrance doors. His axe was bent and broken at his attempt to break free.

"Wait! Rick I think I have something that might help." Carol called out, rummaging through her back pack.

"I don't think a nail file is useful right now Carol." Shane breathed.

"When you came to camp and I did your laundry, I found this." She held out a grenade.

"Well shit. Looks like laundry paid off." Maya mumbled to Daryl. He only shrugged his shoulders. Rick threw the grenade at the windows and everyone ducked.

Once the windows had exploded, the group ran out. Lori and Shane stopped Maya. "You ain't coming girl. You're too…" Shane said, holding up his hand.

"Say dangerous I dare you. I had no choice to do what I did." Maya explained, fear in her eyes. She didn't want to be left behind. This is exactly what scared her earlier about them knowing.

"She's coming, end of story." Daryl defended, grabbing Maya's hand and dragging her to the truck. Maya smiled and thanked God for giving her Daryl Dixon for back up.

Shortly Dale and Andrea climbed out the building. Shane and Glenn ran to Shane's car, while The Grimes family and Carol and Sophia ran to the Jeep. Daryl and Maya ran to the truck and lay down behind the dash. Daryl covered Maya with his body while the building erupted into a cloud of smoke and fire.

Once the smoke had cleared, Daryl pushed off from Maya and witnessed the smoke billowing. Maya lay still on the truck seats, holding her ears. "It's over. We're safe." Daryl sighed, placing a hand on Maya's shoulders.

She straightened up and looked at Daryl. "No. Now they know who I am, what I can do. I'm so fucked."


	7. Missing

Okay guys! This is the new chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but I've been super busy with school! Anyway please keep reviewing i love reading them! What did you all think about Maya's secret?

Missing

The group had emptied from their vehicles to the road. Rick and Shane approached Maya carefully. "I'm not dangerous I promise." She pleaded, looking around at the group. They all looked at her with fear, even the kids. "Carl…you know I'm not." She whispered as Lori wrapped a protective arm around her son. Carl's eyes shot to the pavement.

"I think you should tell them what you told me last night." Daryl suggested, coming up behind Maya defensively. He was eyeing the group, ready to take action if needed. They were jumping to conclusions way to quick.

"You knew?" Andrea asked the man, disgust in her voice. "You didn't tell us she was dangerous? That she was a murderer?"

Daryl nodded. "I trust her. She's not dangerous. If she was, you really think you'd all be alive right now?" Murmurs sounded at Daryl's words. "Let her explain."

Maya sighed and retold her story to the group. All the memories of her abuse, the shot that killed her step-father, the jail abuse, and the massacre in the jail house all reached the groups ears. Small gasps escaped them, shocked at the carnal details that Maya described. Once she stopped talking, she noticed sympathy and understanding in everyone's eyes. Carol and Sophia were wiping tears from their eyes, probably sympathizing with the abuse. Even Andrea looked at her with a compassionate expression. _That shut her up real quick. _

"I'm not dangerous. I understand that you're all scared of me, I get that. I would be too if I found out someone kept this a secret like I did. I was trying to avoid the looks you're giving me now. I don't want to sound weak or broken; and I definitely don't want to look dangerous to any of you." Maya further explained, reaching an almost desperate plea.

Rick came up to Maya and hugged the girl. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we doubted you. If everyone agrees, you can stay with us." Maya heard Shane scoff softly, shaking his head.

"I'm no angel. But I can give this group my life. I promise you that." Maya nodded into Rick's embrace.

"No one doubts that, not now." Lori smiled, nodding to the young girl. Carl retracted from his mother and ran to Maya. He wrapped his small arms around the girls' waist and murmured,

"Never doubted you for a second." Maya smiled down at the boy.

"Fort Benning it is then?" Shane broke the silence, annoyed. Everyone nodded and piled back into their cars. Daryl and Maya retreated to the truck once everyone dispersed into their own vehicles.

Maya sighed, toying with her necklace and laughed. Daryl looked at her, confusion in his eyes. "They took me in, after everything I just told them." Maya answered his confused look.

Daryl nodded and smirked, "Damn. Guess I'm stuck with you huh?"

"Luckiest man on the planet Dixon." Maya replied, playing with her hair in mock flirtation. Daryl just rolled his eyes playfully.

A few miles down the road, the RV stopped abruptly again. "Can't be the hose again?" Maya grumbled, grabbing her pistols. The duo went to investigate.

"I can't get through, maybe your bike can Daryl." Dale explained, pointing to the traffic jam ahead. Daryl nodded and unloaded his bike off the truck. He roared it alive and went further up the road.

_Damn he looks good on that thing. _Maya thought to herself. Soon, she busied herself scavenging through the cars, noticing the dead scattered around the highway. Sophia and Carl had wandered over to her nervously.

"What is it kids?" Maya asked, wiping sweat from her forehead. Georgia was really starting to burn up as the days drug on.

Sophia broke the awkward silence and whispered, "Can we search with you? Our moms are too busy trying on clothes." Maya smiled, noticing Carol and Lori playing with women's clothes by a Cadillac. She nodded and motioned for the kids to help.

"I can use the help. I can't reach into the small spaces, I'm not as skinny as I used to be." Maya smiled, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Bullshit, you get any smaller we won't be able to see you." A low voice sounded from behind the little group. Daryl had walked over to investigate the search, noticing the kids smiling at him.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing Dixon." Maya winked, returning to her search. "What did you find up there?"

"We can get through if we move a few cars. We can do it tomorrow morning. For now, Rick and Shane want to stay here for the night." Daryl replied, seeing the kids help Maya find supplies.

_She looks so relaxed with them, unlike when she's with the rest of the group. Oh yeah, kids don't judge. _Daryl shook his head and wandered over to T-Dog. The man was scavenging a truck when a noise broke out.

"Walkers!" Dale yelled from the RV roof. "A huge group, almost like a herd!" The group ran and hid under the cars as quickly as they could.

"Quick kids, get under here. Do not say a word do you understand me?" Maya said, urgency in her voice. Sophia and Carl both nodded and obeyed. Maya took her place under the nearest car to the kids.

Carol and Lori were on the other side of Maya's hiding place, nervously eyeing their kids. "Sophia…" Carol whispered but Lori held her close. The walkers were trudging past the family, not realizing the people under the cars.

Maya looked at the kids and nodded to them, "Keep quiet…" She mouthed to them. They nodded back, fear painted on their faces. Sophia was holding back her incoming tears, let a few slide down her face.

Soon the herd had passed or so they thought. Sophia had shimmied out from under the car and stood up, thinking the coast was clear. A walker was behind her and chased her down into the woods below the highway. Her screams had alerted two other walkers as they joined the chase.

"Shit. Sophia!" Maya took off running, her pistols ready to shoot. She couldn't care less if the walkers noticed her. She heard Daryl yelling for her but she continued her run.

Rick had noticed the chase and ran after Maya, his voice barely audible over Maya's breathing. "Maya! Stop!"

She soon caught up to Sophia and killed the walkers quickly. Her knife was the perfect weapon for silence. She grabbed onto the shaking little girl and hugged her tight. "Okay darlin' hide here. Wait for Rick, he's right behind me. If he doesn't come in five minutes wait for me ok? I'll come back here to get you." Maya breathed, pointing to a hollowed out log. Sophia nodded, scared out of her mind. She clung to her doll tightly for dear life.

"Hurry!" Maya kissed the little girls' head and ran to distract the incoming walkers. She shot one down but he had grabbed her ankle, pulling her down with him. "Ow fuck!" She tried to regain her footing, but her ankle had been twisted awkwardly, causing Maya to fall roughly down the nearby ravine. She stabbed the ground with her knife, cursing at the pain in her ankle. "Mother…fucker." She seethed.

She pulled herself up and limped slowly back up the hill and towards the hollow log. "Sophia?" She called, wincing at the strain. No answer. "Sophia?!" Maya called out louder. Bushes rustled as she drew her pistols at the direction of the sound. Daryl and Rick burst through the greenery.

"Where is she?" Rick asked, noticing the panic in Maya's face.

"I told her to wait here for you or me. She's gone." Maya explained, circling the ravine on one foot. God her ankle was killing her.

Daryl noticed Maya's slight limp and asked, "What happened to you?" Maya ignored the question but saw Daryl walking over to her. Stepping towards her and kneeling to the ground, Maya allowed him to roll her jeans up slightly and remove her boot. A bruise had already started to form as well as swelling. "You need to get off that." Daryl concluded, narrowing his eyes.

"After I find Sophia." Maya growled back, stepping into her boot again. She ran into the dense forest again, fear for the little girl fueling her energy. The last thing she heard was Rick and Daryl's objections behind her.

A few hours later, the odor of sweat, blood, and walkers stung Maya's nose as she crept through the undergrowth. Pain shot through her with every step she took. Her ankle was swelling more with each step. _Why is Georgia so damn mountainous? _Every voice in her told her to stop, to go back with the others on the highway. However, she ignored all voices and crept on. She had to find Sophia; it was her fault she was missing anyway.

She crouched near the creek bed, and poured river water over her head. This Georgia weather was not helping her search either. The air was thick with heat, and no wind had been blowing that day. It was hell.

"Maya?" A Southern drawl sounded behind her. _Daryl Dixon. _

"I told her to stay there. Why the hell did she not listen?" Maya murmured, squeezing her knife in wasn't much for words she found out, something that Maya actually liked about the redneck, so he just trekked over to the crouching girl and lay his crossbow down in the dirt.

"We'll find her. She's going to be just fine." Daryl murmured, pouring the river water over his head like Maya did.

"This is my fault. I could have done…"

"Done what Maya? Tell me what you could have possibly done different from what I or Rick would have done." Daryl's stern voice asked. Tears threatened to surface however Maya held her composure. She was not about to cry in front of Daryl.

She stamped the ground, annoyed at herself wasting time. "I have to go." She was burning daylight and she knew Sophia couldn't handle the woods especially at night.

"Where the hell do you think you're goin'? It's getting' dark soon darlin', come back to camp. Ain't no use losing you out here too." Daryl said, picking up his crossbow.

Maya glared at him, "I can take care of myself Daryl. Sophia is still out there." She couldn't leave the girl out there all night. God knows what would happen to her. She was only twelve for Christ's sake.

"And she'll be out there tomorrow too. You need to sleep and for god's sake you need food. You're the size of a stick; you've lost at least five pounds in the last two weeks. And let's not mention your ankle." Daryl growled, looking at Maya's limp. "Go on, get." Daryl pointed up the hill towards the highway.

Maya rolled her eyes, but followed the trail back to the highway. Daryl had pissed her off, telling her what to do like she was a damn child. But he was right. She _had_ lost weight, her ankle was throbbing, she was exhausted, and she most definitely could get lost out here; especially at night. She didn't know these woods at all.

She resigned to Daryl's plan reluctantly. She followed him back up the hill towards the highway where the rest of the family were resting and waiting. As they reached the peak of the hill, Carol came running to them. "Did you find her? Where is she? Is she behind you?" Her blotched face showed that she had been crying not too long ago.

"We'll find her tomorrow. I promise Carol. Get some sleep." Daryl grumbled, eyeing Maya. She wasn't looking at the upset mother. Shame seemed plastered on her face, why Daryl didn't know.

"I'm sorry, what? You left her out there? Maya, how could you?" Carol seethed, her eyes burning with rage. Maya flinched at Carol's temper.

"I'm sorry Carol, with the first shed of light I'll be out there until I find her." Maya declared.

"My daughter can't survive out there alone." Carol mumbled, sitting on the road barrier. She looked up to Maya, poison was filling her eyes. "Why did you leave her out there in the first place anyway Maya?"

"I had to get the walkers away from her Carol. That was the only way to help her." Maya answered, getting down to Carol's level painfully. Carol said nothing but stomped away angrily. Maya regained her feet slowly and sighed. Daryl walked her to the truck, concerned that Maya might try to go back out in search. Maya reclined her seat and set her weapons in the glove box, exhaustion creeping from her eyes.

"Are you alright girl? You don't wanna sleep in a tent?" Daryl asked, concern in his drawl. Maya smiled weakly and shook her head. Daryl eyed her suspiciously, not accepting the answer given.

"Look, we both know you ain't great with words Daryl. So yes I'm okay for now. Setting up a tent will take too long, and according to you I need rest. I'll be better once Sophia is back home with her mother." With that, Daryl reluctantly left the girl to her devices and headed back to his brothers' bike.

He couldn't help but worry for Maya. He thought that Maya was blaming herself for Sophia's disappearance, which was bullshit. The girl had ran. Maya couldn't stop her, at least she ran after her.

_"She left? What do you mean Mama? Why would she just leave? That's not fair!"_ Maya cried, her ten year old voice was high with emotion. "_I'm sorry baby girl, she left this morning. Went to your dads. No you can't go too." "Why didn't she take me with her?" Maya asked. "She didn't want to. Why would she?" Tim growled._

The sun was barely up when her nightmare awoke her. _Damnit. Sophia where the hell did you get to? _Maya grabbed her pistols and knife and headed back down to the forest. Before hitting the edge of the road, she heard a familiar voice.

"You gon' need some help out there angel." Daryl called from the RV. _Angel? That's a fucking joke. _

Daryl was walking towards Maya, and had his crossbow strapped to his back, ready for the days hike. He so belonged in this world.

"I don't need help." Maya snapped, checking her pistols on her thigh. She was wearing shorts today, she learned from the temperatures from yesterday. Jeans were a joke in Georgia summers. Apparently, Daryl didn't think so.

"You maybe the best with a gun and knife, but I'm the best with a crossbow and more importantly, tracking. I'm coming whether you like it or not." The redneck finished walking past Maya, smirking over his shoulder. Yet another eye roll escaped the woman.

An hour or so went by without a trace of Sophia. However the duo had come across an empty campsite. The two searched the small site for anything useful. They found a walker wandering around the site as well. Daryl shot an arrow through its head quickly. Maya knelt down and checked the gooks teeth.

"What are you doing girl?" Daryl asked, retrieving his arrow from the head. Wiping it off on his jeans, he realized Maya was checking for flesh in-between the walkers' teeth. "What kind of skin is in there?"

"I'm not a skin expert. There's only one way I know that we can know what it ate for sure." Maya replied, retracting her knife for its holster. Daryl noticed and caught up to her logic.

"Let me. I've seen you skin before and it ain't pretty, god knows what mess you'll make guttin' somethin'. Besides, my knife's sharper." Daryl growled, stabbing his knife into the walkers' belly. Maya's nose wrinkled as the squishing noises got louder and more prominent the deep Daryl cut. The smell was revolting, causing her to want to puke. She held her hand over her mouth and tried to contain herself. Daryl seemed to be dealing with the smell and sounds just fine. _Redneck bastard. _

Finally, the belly was open. Intestines and blood were everywhere. "Now comes the disgustin' part." Daryl mumbled, diving his hands into the stomach. Maya joined him reluctantly, feeling the warmth of the inner organs. Bones and stones were the only objects in the walker, except for one thing. "Looks like this gook had himself a woodchuck for lunch." Daryl explained, holding up a head skeleton.

"Least we know it ain't Sophia." Maya whispered, wiping her hands on her legs. "I'm proud of myself." Daryl raised his eyebrow at her. "I did not puke during that whole open chest thing." She smiled, not ashamed of her little victory. Daryl rolled his eyes and picked up his crossbow.

After a full day of searching, Sophia was still missing. Carol had retired into the RV for the night. Maya could still hear her crying and it was driving her crazy. Maya understood that the woman was upset, but why wasn't she out there helping with the search? Instead, she just cried and shot disgusted looks at Maya.

Daryl was laying on the RV floor and noticed Maya's annoyed look towards Carol. If he wasn't mistaken, it was a mixture of annoyance and guilt on the young girls face. Her ankle was killing her but she still wanted to keep looking for Sophia when Rick called them back home. He stood up and pulled Maya from her chair she was sitting in and grumbled, "C'mon. Let's go on a walk."

"Dale! Maya and I are going out for a bit, shine some light into the woods. If Sophia is out there, it'll give her somethin' to see." Daryl explained to Dale who was keeping watch. The pair walked off, flashlights in hand, towards the woods once again.

"Girls twelve years old, she can't survive out here. Right?" Maya asked after a while, wiping sweat off her forehead. Daryl noticed she was always sweating now more recently. Yeah it was hot, but lately it seemed it didn't take much for the girl to start sweating.

"Hell I was younger than her when I got lost." Daryl answered quietly. Maya glanced at the man, curious to this story. "My brother was in juvie while dad was on a two week bender. No one missed me, so I had to fend for ma self'." Daryl continued, wheels in his head turning. "Spent the next three days eating squirrel and wiping my ass with poison oak. Minute I got home I went into the kitchen and made mysel' a sandwich. My ass itched somethin' awful though."

Maya laughed out loud unexpectedly. Daryl looked at her surprised with a small smile on his lips. "I'm sorry…that's….terrible." Maya continued to laugh, trying to sound as earnest as possible. Daryl cracked a smile at her attempt to sound true. "Oh my god, Daryl Dixon actually can smile. Someone take a picture." Maya smiled. It was Daryl's turn to roll his eyes.

Suddenly the trees shook. The duo turned in panic, weapons drawn. A walker hung nearby from a limb, growling at the pair. Daryl walked over to the tree and saw a note attached to the trunk. "Got bit, fever hit, worlds gone to shit, might as well quit. Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head."

Maya heaved suddenly, hands on her knees. "Sorry, that smell though. I'm trying not to puke."

"Go ahead if you gotta." Daryl murmured, looking at the gook in the tree.

"I'm fine, let's change the subject…" Maya wheezed.

"His legs are almost chewed off, other walkers ate them. Hungry bastards." Maya retched again. Daryl glanced back at her and smiled again.

"I thought you were going to change the subject." Maya strained, holding her stomach. She looked in a lot of pain.

"I call that pay back for you laughing at my itchy ass." Daryl sneered, looking at the gook in the trees. "See this is why you gotta eat girl, it wouldn't hurt so much to puke."

"Is Daryl Dixon actually caring about someone other than himself?" Maya murmured, wiping her chin. Daryl kneeled down to her, seriousness in his blue eyes. Maya thought she had hurt his feelings.

"We aint got much, you and I. Rick's got Lori, Carl and Shane. Dale's got Andrea, Glenn and T-Dog. Carol had Sophia. I had Merle before they left him in Atlanta. So you and me? It's all we got."

Maya couldn't help but smile at Daryl's words. That was probably the sweetest thing Daryl had ever said in his whole life. Daryl nodded at her then helped her up. "Well this goes both ways Daryl. If you must oversee me constantly, I get to bug you too. Deal?" Maya smiled.

Daryl smirked again, continuing their trek through the woods. Walking in a comfortable silence, Daryl's head spun with confusion. _I ain't used to being taken care of. That girl got nothin' better to do?_

The pair travelled back to the group on the highway slowly, stopping to check for Sophia. Maya coughed a few more times, each sounding more painful than the last. _Her throat must be dry from puking._ Daryl thought. Daryl eyed her and growled, "You gotta drink girl, water, not whiskey."

Maya smirked, "You take the fun out of everything." She tried to conceal her coughing since Daryl had mentioned it. Didn't want to attract any walkers with her noise.

The next few days were full of Maya and Daryl leading one group around the woods for Sophia, while Carol, Dale, and T-Dog stayed at camp hoping she would return there. T-Dog had an injured arm thanks to a jutting edge of a car. Dale was thinking he had blood poisoning, but thanks to Merle's drugs Daryl had kept, the infection wasn't getting worse, but it wasn't going away either. They needed to find some more medicine. Maya was also slowing down a lot. She was tired, coughing, and she wasn't eating much. That was the least of the groups' problems though. The heat was scorching, supplies were dwindling, and patience was running thin.

"I don't give a shit how long we've been out here for. We stay until Sophia is found. End of discussion." Maya argued at Shane. That man knew exactly how to piss her off every other day, but since he realized who Maya was, he seemed to want to piss her off. Ever since they thought she was in an abandoned church, Shane was trying to get the group to forget about Sophia.

"Running us all around the damn state of Georgia aint gonna change the fact that _you_ lost her." Shane spat. Silence tore through the group at Shane's voice. Maya glared at Shane, poison flooded her eyes. Daryl came up behind her, but she cut the archer to the quick after coughing once more.

"She _ran_. What was I supposed to do? Chain her to the damn car?" Maya stalked over to the man, anger fuming from her. "She ran, I ran after her. I found her. I told her what to do, she didn't listen. I'm doing my best to find her like everyone else besides you. So do _not_ tell me what I did wrong, because none of ya'll took off after her when she ran off, but I did. Now, since it seems to be _too_ hot for you Officer Shane, you can go home. I'm staying on course to find that little girl." Maya said, keeping her composure.

Shane stared, taken aback from Maya's outburst. Nevertheless, he trekked back to camp, followed by Glenn, Andrea, and Lori. Rick, Carl, and Daryl remained. "Go with your mama Carl." Rick said, pointing towards Lori.

"But dad, Sophia is my friend. I wanna help find her." Carl argued, standing his ground. Maya smirked at the boys stubbornness to stay.

"Let the kid come. More eyes, more ears." Daryl grumbled to Rick, fastening his crossbow tighter. Carl smiled as Rick pushed him towards Maya.

"Nice job with Shane." Daryl murmured to Maya after a while. The duo took a few more paces ahead of Rick and his son. Maya shrugged her shoulders. "You don't blame yourself, that's good."

"I never said that. I just didn't wanna hear another word come out of that mans' mouth. He irritates me." Maya explained, her eyes giving away discomfort. Daryl laughed softly until Maya coughed loudly, pain etched in her eyes.

"You good angel?" Daryl asked suddenly. She nodded quickly, wiping sweat from her forehead. Daryl grunted and held back until Rick reached him.

"Carl, go up there with Maya will ya?" Daryl whispered. Carl obeyed, running up to the girl. The two started talking easily.

"What is it Daryl?" Rick asked curiously.

"I don't know if ya noticed that Maya has been coughing a lot recently. This last fit, she looked in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, last night I noticed she barely touched her food. Maybe she's getting a cold or somethin' aint outta the ordinary. People get sick Daryl, even her. Not to mention she's out here, cold and hot all day, it messes with your body."

"Yeah, but normally we'd have pills, water, food, and a comfortable place to rest. We don't have much of that anymore. What if she gets worse?" Concern was flooding from Daryl with every word.

"We'll keep an eye on her." Rick nodded, hearing Maya cough ahead.

"She aint going to stop till' we find Sophia." Daryl mumble. She wasn't even trying to conceal the coughing anymore, it probably exhausted her more.

Rick nodded, understanding the urgency to find the little girl even more now. The two men started talking strategy to find Sophia. Not only for Carol's sake, but Maya's too.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for Sophia. She was really scared." Carl piped up. Maya eyed him, helping him over a tree trunk. "Shane was mean, it wasn't your fault. Besides, you are trying to find her. He aint."

"Thanks Carl. She's your friend yeah?" Maya smiled. Carl nodded, sadness colored in his eyes until he piped up again.

"We'll find her Maya. I promise." Maya smiled at the young boys attempt at cheering her up; least he was trying to find the girl. She stopped for a beat to catch her breath. Her chest was really tight and it was hard for her to breath. Her head was fuzzy too. _What the hell is wrong with me? _

Hours seemed to roll by. The sun was beginning to set now, and still no sign of Sophia. Maya was getting frustrated. _Where the hell was she? _

"It's getting dark out here you two. Time to head back!" Rick called from behind the duo. Daryl was waiting behind the sheriff, his crossbow armed.

Maya turned around to see Rick and Daryl down the ravine she had just climbed with Carl. Carl slid down easily toward his father, his youth showing. Maya however, had some difficulties. Her ankle wasn't completely healed yet, and her chest was burning. "You go ahead, I'll catch up." She called down to them. She sat down on a log next to the hill, heat still killing her.

"She was breathin' real heavy earlier Dad." Carl whispered as he joined the two men. Daryl eyed Rick nervously, unspoken conversation floated between the two. "I think she's getting sick. She won't tell though, don't wanna seem…weak I guess." Carl added innocently.

"You two go. I'll help her down. Her pride is as big as her heart. She won't admit to needing help." Daryl said, nodding to the Grimes. The father and son retreated to the campsite, leaving Daryl to climb up to Maya.

"Hey there angel, waiting for a train?" Maya looked up at Daryl, his smirk showing. _Is there any point in lying? It's obvious you're sick. _She still opted to lie.

"Nope. Catching up on my tanning." Maya smiled, but it fell at Daryl's serious glare. "Fine. I need help." Maya murmured, hanging her head. _Damnit. _

"You gettin' sick angel?" Daryl asked, kneeling down to her level. He could almost sense her resistance to admit weakness. And he wasn't surprised when she said her next word.

"No! No, just…tired." She lied again, annoyed at the thought of sounding weak. Daryl rolled his eyes. Exhaustion was definitely in her emerald eyes, but pain and discomfort were evident too.

"Stop lying. You need to rest. Tonight you will eat unlike the last few nights and you're gonna sleep in a tent not that damn truck. Or no tracking tomorrow. No arguin'." Daryl glared. He sounded just like a father. A concerned father.

Maya laughed. "OK so how are you getting me down Captain America?"

Daryl smirked and analyzed the hill. "Piggy back?"

"You've got to be kiddin' me." Maya scoffed.

Daryl kept a straight face. "It's serious piggyback, get on."

Maya groaned and got up. Daryl crouched slightly, allowing the girl to jump on his back. "Just to the bottom. I'm walkin' back to camp." She grumbled into his back.

Daryl laughed quietly. "No you aint." Maya rolled her eyes but buried her face in Daryl's neck. Daryl carefully climbed down the ravine, watching his step and making sure Maya held on tight. He refused to let Maya down once they had finally reached the bottom.

"Daryl, I aint a child. Put me down." She whined, kicking him slightly. Daryl grumbled something quietly under his breath, smacking Maya's leg back.

"You're a pain." He growled to her.

"So are you." She retorted back.

The duo rolled their eyes respectively, but continued their trek back.

Upon reaching the camp site, Carol was seen huddled over by Shane and Rick around the camp fire. She glared at Maya, anger still pulsating from the upset mother. Maya ducked her head as Daryl let her slide off his back. "Thank you." She grumbled, pulling her shirt down.

"Didn't do nothin'. Time for you to eat girl." He growled, stretching his back. Maya held her stomach, pain coursing due to hunger.

"I think I'll take my dinner in the truck." Maya whispered, eyeing Carol.

Daryl noticed the connection and scoffed. "C'mon. You gotta eat girl. And I told you no more truck sleepovers. Tent." Maya mumbled something under her breath in annoyance. The pair walked over to the fire and sat on the chairs set around it. Their silence answered the only question everyone had on their minds. Still no Sophia.

Dale handed the two their dinner plates of rice and beans with a smile. Maya tried to avoid Carol's glare as she forced a mouthful of rice into her mouth, coughing slightly. Daryl nodded with approval, shoving a spoonful into his mouth. Maya chewed slowly, food tasting foreign to her. It had been days since she'd eaten.

"I ain't mad at you Maya." Carol spoke suddenly above the chattering group. Maya almost spat the food out her mouth in surprise. "Shane came back and told me what you said to him; about not giving up?" Carol said, wringing her hands in her lap. Maya nodded, flashing a stare at Shane. The former cop bowed his head. _Bet he didn't tell her about what he had said. Coward. _"Thank you, both of you," Carol said to both Daryl and Maya. "If she's out there, you two can find her. Thank you for not giving up." Maya smiled weakly, again nodding her head. Daryl just met Carol's eyes. "Now eat. You're both wasting away." She piqued, handing them some water. Her motherly instincts were still evident.

The night ended well considering the lack of Sophia. The group continued their chatting happily, occasionally interrupted by a sudden sound. Maya excused herself and went to the truck. She deposited her gun and knife into her glove box and climbed in to the driver's seat. Her ankle was killing her. She rolled down her socks to reveal purple and blue blotches painted on her ankle. "Shit."

"That looks like a Picasso painting." A small voice sounded. Andrea stepped into the small amount of light the truck gave off, her smirk very clear. _Bitch. _

"What do you want?" Maya snapped at the blonde. These two did not get along well, especially after Maya's secret was revealed. Lately she had been rude to everyone. Dale, Shane, Rick, and especially Maya. The men had decided that only Rick, Shane, Daryl and Maya were allowed weapons, everyone else was to give their weapons to Dale to account for. Andrea was less than thrilled about that. _What did the woman want now? _

Andrea stepped forward, her hands up defensively. She stepped forward and took Maya's foot in her hands. Maya winced as Andrea analyzed her ankle. "Now, I aint no doctor, but trekking all day on this thing aint helping it any. You need ice."

Maya scoffed, putting her sock back on. "Yeah, good luck finding any here. It just don't fall from the damn heavens."

Andrea pulled a roll of fabric from her backpack. "Least I can do is wrap it. Least it'll keep steady seeing as you don't wanna stop looking for that girl."

Andrea seemed crueler since her sisters' death, probably because she felt everyone was a lost cause now. The incident at the CDC defined that, she wanted to die there, but Dale had convinced her to escape with them. Maya had heard the heated argument they had a few days ago about it, but didn't really hear much but yelling. The outbreak had changed everyone, some not for the better.

"Why are you doing this?" Maya asked, suspicion in her voice. "You haven't exactly been my biggest fan since Amy. And now I'm armed and you're not."

Andrea looked at her quickly and wrapped Maya's ankle gently. "I've been cruel to you, for no reason. I think I blamed you for Amy. Your training was good, but I guess I thought it was enough to save her. Nothing anyone could have done would have saved her. I guess this is an apology. You ain't a bad girl, my sister seemed to like you enough. So if she liked you, don't really see a reason for me not to. Even with your past."

The wrap was helping Maya's ankle already, the fabric was cool, sending shivers up her leg. "Thank you Andrea. Really." Maya nodded to the woman. So one person at least still trusted her. Well two if you count Daryl.

"You gotta take care of yourself little one. We need you." Andrea smiled. Her smile was as rare as Maya's.

"Ya'll don't need me." Maya mumbled quietly. Andrea glared at the young woman and tightened her grip on the wrap on purpose.

"Ouch! Jesus!" Maya wailed, gripping her ankle. "What the hell was that for? Thought you were trying to be nice!"

"Don't you dare think like that; everyone is needed now. Everyone. It doesn't matter what or who you were before. Now you're a fighter. We _need_ you Maya." The anger burning in Andrea's glare melted Maya's defenses slightly, allowing for a small smile to creep to the surface.

"Alright. I'm glad Dale convinced you to stay here. We need you too. Who else would wrap my ankle huh?" Maya smiled. The two girls spent an hour chatting like teens, laughing at random things. Maya finally relaxed for the first time in a week.

Daryl was lounging against his brothers' bike unable to sleep. He kept mapping out ways to find that little girl. By any miracle she was still alive, but the longer these searches went, the less people were believing she was still out there. It seemed only Maya, Daryl, and Carol had faith. _Faith. Fuck faith. _Daryl didn't believe in that shit. He knew better.

Andrea finally left Maya alone to sleep. Daryl noticed the girl still in her truck and pulled himself to his feet. "Did you forget angel? I got you a nice tent over there with your name on it." He grumbled, pointing to a tent by Daryl's. Maya rolled her eyes.

"You have nothing better to do than to bug me?" She snapped, a little tougher than she intended. She did appreciate Daryl erecting a tent for her. It would be nice to sleep in a tent instead of the truck for once. Daryl seemed unfazed at her snap though as he helped her out of the truck.

"Nah, someone's gotta take care of you. I see Andrea is trying too."

"Stranger things have happened." Maya replied, leaning on Daryl for support as he walked her over to the tent. She crouched down and crawled into the tent. Daryl nodded and started back towards his when Maya whispered something.

"Hey Dixon? Thanks." Daryl nodded over his shoulder and retired to his sleep.


	8. Forgotten Family

_Prepare for your mind to be blown. Please keep reviewing!_

Forgotten Family

Shane, Rick and Carl had separated from the group in search for Sophia that day. The rest of the group headed back towards the highway, keeping all eyes and ears open for the little girl. Everyone was losing hope as the days went on. There was very little chance she was still alive and everyone was beginning to believe that.

Even though her ankle was healing quickly, Maya had begun to cough even more frequently and with more intensity as the days went on. Everyone had noticed, but the more they offered to help her, the more annoyed she became. Eventually everyone worried from a distance; everyone except for Daryl. He was never too far from Maya, occasionally stopping to "listen for gooks" but really he was allowing her to catch her breath. He wasn't afraid of her or her snapping moods.

Suddenly, a girl on a horse bounded through the dense forest screaming for Lori. "I'm Lori!" She exclaimed, panic plastered on her face. Maya stared up at the girl and hid behind Daryl silently. _No fucking way. _

"Come quick. Rick asked for you, Carl's been shot." The girl explained, pulling Lori onto the horse. "Down the road a few miles, you'll find a farm. Greene."

Maya listened from behind Daryl, still glancing at the girl in shock, a flash of memories flew across her eyes. _No fucking way. It's impossible. We're that far away from home? Just when things were getting good here. _

Daryl tried to stop the women from riding away, but his voice fell on deaf ears as the horse disappeared. He grumbled loudly and continued leading the group towards the highway.

The group made it back to the highway under thirty minutes to find Dale waiting patiently. Glen explained what happened with Lori and the cowgirl. "You let her go with her?" Dale asked Daryl as he helped Maya over the barrier slowly.

"Climb out of my ass old man, Rick sent her. Knew Carl too." Maya coughed violently, sweat dripping from her. Daryl eyed her curiously, concern etched in his eyes. She was getting worse with every step she took.

"Stop starin', I'm fine." Maya snapped, sitting on the barrier. She held her head in her hands and drank some water Andrea handed her, choking slightly.

"I think we should head to the farm that girl mentioned. We could regroup there." Andrea offered, noting Maya's condition. "Get Maya there, she needs help."

"And T-Dog. His cut is getting worse, it's probably more infected." Dale added, nodding to the black man. T-Dog nodded in agreement.

"I ain't going anywhere near that farm. I'm fine. Send T-Dog there fine, but I ain't going anywhere until I find Sophia." Maya's rant was cut short as she fell into a coughing fit.

Daryl kneeled to her level and met her glazed glare. "Enough. You're killin' yoursel' slowly. You're goin' to that farm even if I have to drag you there myself." Maya stared at the man, tears threatening. Arguing with the redneck was not going to help and she knew she couldn't stand much more. So she nodded and waited for Glenn to prepare the truck for them. The rest of the group voted to stay and search for Sophia.

Maya dragged herself into the truck and grunted towards Daryl who looked on with worry. That man was extremely protective over her. It pissed her off to no end. Soon, Glenn, T-Dog and Maya were heading down the highway towards the Greene farm. "Why do I get the feeling you knew that girl on the horse?" Glenn asked Maya, eyes on the highway. T-Dog sat in the back of the truck, cradling his split arm.

"Because I do. I'm sure it'll all make sense when we get to the farm." Maya replied, not looking at Glenn. This was about to get very interesting.

"Another page in the mystery book of Maya turned." Glenn smirked, trying to make the sick girl feel better. Maya smirked back, coughing slightly.

A short drive later, the truck pulled into a driveway labeled _Greene. _Maya closed her eyes and braced for the shit storm that was impeding. The trio exited the vehicle and was greeted by the horse rider and an older woman.

"We're with Rick. How's Carl?" Glenn asked, concern evident. The young woman looked at Glenn up and down. Her green eyes were analyzing him like a piece of meat. Maya noticed and knew for a fact that she was going to take what she wanted. _Good luck Glenn. _

"Otis and Shane went to the high school to retrieve the necessary tools for the young boys operation. He has a good chance of making it if they come back." The older woman, Patricia, explained.

"I hate to ask for more help, but we need help too. T-Dog's arm is infected here and Maya's constantly coughing." Glenn said, pointing to each person. The cowgirl's eye shot up at Maya's name.

Maya hid behind T-Dog, biting on her nail quietly and toying with her necklace. Her coughing gave her away as T-Dog moved away from her. The rider noticed her instantly. "No…there's no way it's you." Her voice shook, her green eyes watering.

Maya eyed the horse rider nervously and picked her head up high. "Hey Maggie, no time no see. How's my big sister doing?" Glenn and T-Dog stared at the two girls in awe.

"I thought you were in…Dad is going to have a heart attack." Maggie stuttered. Pulling away from Patricia, Maggie ran to Maya and held her close. "I'm so sorry…about everything."

Maya pushed her sister away roughly, poison filling her eyes and voice. "You left. Things got tough and you ran to dad. You left me, you abandoned your little sisters for a better, perfect, family!" Maya spat, falling into a coughing fit again.

Maggie pulled her sister towards the house, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't know what else to do Maya. I was twelve! Let me help you now. Let daddy help you."

A large man exited the farmhouse and noticed who was cradled in Maggie's arms. "Jesus. Maya? Baby girl?" His voice shook as well, shock on his wrinkled face.

Maya snarled at the man as he approached, a single tear fell from her eye. "Don't call me that Hershel." She fell from her sisters arms to the patio ground, wheezing. Sweat was dripping from her now, her eyes fighting to stay open.

"What's wrong with her?" The man asked Glenn as he approached with T-Dog, crouching to her level. His eyes searched his lost daughter, pain painted on his face.

"We don't know. She's been trekking for over a week now looking for a little girl we lost. She's been coughing, barley eating, not sleeping, it's been a rough week for her." Glenn explained to Hershel.

"Help her up. We have a bed inside for her. And I'll see to your arm too momentarily." Hershel said, pointing to T-Dog. Glenn and Maggie moved to help Maya up, but she shrugged them off.

"I got it. Leave me be." Her words were wary as she stumbled slightly. Slowly, she moved into the house, clinging to the walls as she fought the stairs. Soon, she found the bed upstairs Hershel was talking about. She keeled over on the bed frame, pain coursing through her chest. _God damnit. Am I dying? _

"Lay down girl. I've asked Beth to get you water. I'll be right back." Hershel sighed from the door. A small blonde walked in after her father, a small smile played on her lips. She handed Maya a glass of water. Maya took it reluctantly, not meeting the girls' eyes. _Beth. The perfect little daughter Mama always wanted. Perfect. _

"Do you know who I am?" Maya asked as Beth turned to leave. The blonde turned quickly and shook her head. Her blonde pony-tail bounced excitedly at her movements.

"No ma'am. Should I?" Her southern accent replied, a bitter-sweet sound to Maya. _Course he never told her who we were. Why would he? We were poison. _

"Don't call me ma'am. I ain't eighty. I'm Maggie's sister. Her _real_ baby sister." Beth gasped. "I know who _you_ are. My Mama told me about you when you were born. The perfect daughter I could never be, the one she always wanted." Maya sneered, coughing between sentences.

Beth stared at her in shock. "You're from daddy's first marriage? He mentioned another family once, but not much. Mama didn't like hearing about ya'll." Beth explained, lowering her gaze.

Maya scoffed and shook her head. "Course she didn't. We were the farthest from perfect a family could ever get. One daughter in prison, that's me. One had a baby out of wedlock at the age of 15. We weren't exactly the Brady Bunch. " Maya rasped.

"Beth? That'll do. Go help Maggie with the injured man downstairs." Hershel's voice sounded from the doorway. Beth bowed her head and exited. Hershel sat next to Maya with his supplies. "I do not appreciate you telling her all that."

"Sorry to ruin your perfect little family." Maya retorted, allowing the man to listen to her chest via stethoscope. She coughed again, wheezing more.

"Your mother did not want to be with me anymore Maya. You were only seven when the divorce was final. After that…after she married that man…we lost touch after the first few years. I missed the visits I had with you girls and for that I am sorry. "

Maya glared at the man, smacking the scope away. "You knew what was happening, you knew it from the moment you saw the first bruises on our faces. Yet you did nothing. Maggie ran to you when she was twelve, leaving me to suffer with Maddie. Why didn't you come get us?" Maya screamed, her voice barely voicing her anger it was so sore.

Hershel hung his head in shame. "Madeline wasn't mine to claim. She was Tim's. You…your mother fought too hard to keep you. They both covered the abuse. I couldn't prove it enough to gain custody. I'm sorry Maya." He searched through his antibiotics, not meeting Maya's eyes.

Maya whispered. "Did she tell you where I went for nine years?" Hershel nodded. _The truth? If she did, he didn't do anything about it or visit her. _That thought annoyed her even more.

"I cannot say I blame you for wanting out and wanting him to stop, but killing the man was excessive. But I did hear that they didn't visit you after. Even after Maddie's son was born." Hershel whispered. _He knew about the baby? Mama or Maddie still talked to him then. _

"Why didn't you visit? Or Maggie?" Maya asked, hurt in her eyes as she continued to wheeze. She really was truly abandoned.

"My wife…she wouldn't allow it. Forbade Maggie from speaking of you to Beth once she was old enough to understand. We told her that I had another daughter and Maggie had another sister living somewhere else, but that's all we could say. I couldn't betray my wife Maya." Maya scoffed again, anger pulsating from her. "Maya, let me help you now.

"It's just a cold. I'll be fine. Leave me alone. You're good at that." She wheezed, closing her eyes. That was a low blow but she was livid.

"No, it's not just a cold young lady. It may be pneumonia, and if it is…its bad news. You need rest, water, and antibiotics. Stay here. I'll send Maggie to check on you soon." _Can't wait to see her again…not. _Maya turned away from Hershel and screamed into her pillow. Her throat constricted at the action and made her want to cry. _I'm so over being sick. Just kill me now. _

A few hours later, a knock sounded on the bedroom door. Maggie stepped in, sitting by Maya's bedside. "Hey. The rest of your group is here now, they left a note for the missing girl on the highway." Maggie looked nervous. "How are you feeling?" Maya growled at her. Maggie hung her head and spoke again. "I know I should have taken you with me, but I was young, I was scared, and I was selfish. Nothing I can say can change the past Maya. But I missed my little sister terribly."

"You had Beth. She was already born when you ran to Hershel." Maya spat, siting up from her bed. "I had to kill Tim, Maggie. And what did I get for saving my family? Nine years. Nine years of abandonment, jail, and abuse. You could have saved me from that but no. You were too busy living a perfect farm girl life here." Maya was spitting fire now.

"While you were learning how to ride horses, raise cows and chickens, I was learning how to punch, shoot, defend. Then when I learned enough of that I put my skills to the test. That ended me up in jail where I continued to learn how much weight I could lift, how to make license plates, how to fix cars, how to fucking _survive_."

Tears streamed down Maggie's face as she held Maya's hands. She tried to pull away, but Maggie kept a strong hold. "You're my little sister. I have always loved you. Nothing can change the fact that we are blood." _Blood. _"We need to stick together now. I know I have been a shitty sister and you have every damn right to hate me, but please…know I am sorry." Maya held her sisters gaze, annoyance still evident in her face.

"I will never hate you Maggie. We do have to stick together. Doesn't mean I forgive you or Hershel." Maggie looked hurt at that comment. "But give me time, I might come around. And before you ask, I'll play nice with Beth. We're blood too now apparently." Maya murmured, lying back down to the sheets. Maggie smiled and wiped her face.

"Thank you Maya."

"You're welcome Mags." Maya mumbled back. She could sense Maggie smiling at her old nickname. It was going to take time for Maya to forgive her forgotten family, but at least she still had one. That's more than others had nowadays. Yet, she still felt alone. She was missing something in her heart…but she didn't know what.


	9. You Found Me

_Please keep reviewing everyone! I love reading them and shows that people like my story!_

You Found Me

"I'm gonna borrow at horse and take the high path right here." Daryl offered, pointing to the road on the map laid out across the truck bed. Rick, Shane, and Daryl had taken up the Sophia search now that they had found the farm. Daryl looked over his shoulder and saw Maya's feet hanging out the second story window. "Hold on." He mumbled, walking over to the house.

Maya was trying to sneak out the window in search for Sophia. Hershel had ordered her to stay in bed and save her energy but she was going crazy in that room. She slid down the drainpipe and landed in someone's sturdy arms. "Daryl?" She gasped. He set her down and narrowed his eyes.

"You better not be thinkin' you're comin' out with us?" He asked, noticing her pistols were wrapped around her thighs. "It ain't happenin' angel. Hershel said no."

"I don't care what my father says." Daryl looked surprised when she said 'father'. _Hershel is her father? _"I'm going to find that girl." Before she could walk any further, Daryl stooped and threw her over his shoulders. "Daryl!" She shouted, weakly punching his back.

"Ain't happenin'. Back to bed." He snapped, marching up the farm house steps and up the stairs. Hershel noticed them thumping upstairs and smiled. "Good man."

Maya had finally stopped hitting Daryl and fell weakly back onto the bed. Daryl felt bad for the girl because he knew she felt useless but she was very sick. "I'll find her. Please. Just…rest." Maya looked up at him, fire in her eyes. She reluctantly nodded and turned over onto her side and coughed.

Daryl had been out for a while now. It had rained the night before so the path was really slick for his horse. The horse kept sliding in its attempt to carry Daryl through the brush. The horse seemed very antsy, nervous even. "Come on, forward." Daryl urged gently. A rustle from ahead alerted the hunter, arming his crossbow.

A snake slithered from a bush near the horses' hooves, causing it to rear up and toss Daryl off her back. A colorful array of words escaped Daryl's mouth as he tumbled down the ravine as the horse took off in another direction.

"Mother…of god." An arrow had managed to pierce Daryl's side, not near anything crucial, but it still hurt like hell. He had also lost his crossbow in the river. "Great. Fucking perfect." He growled, searching the water for his bow. Thankfully he found it and restored it back to its place around his chest.

Daryl picked himself out of the water and walked carefully back to the edge of the cliff he had just rolled down. "Well shit. Let's go Dixon. Don't be a pussy." He ripped his sleeves off his shirt and tied the fabric around his pierced side. Blood was dripping slightly from the wound, no doubt walkers could smell it. "Bring it on you bastards."

Back at the ranch, Maya was trembling in her sleep. "Her fever is getting worse." Hershel murmured, placing a cool cloth on his daughters' forehead. Beth and Maggie were crowded around their sister too, worried as to her declining health.

"But she's shivering, her body is ice cold." Lori replied, touching Maya's arm gently. She had been trying to help Hershel with Carl and Maya the last few days. She thought that Maya was beginning to look better but something went wrong.

"What is causing this, do you know?" Rick asked, pacing the bedroom floor. Now that Carl was almost back to normal, Rick had focused his attention on Maya while keeping an eye on his best friend. Shane was keeping the group under control and out of trouble, but since Otis's death, he seemed unstable.

"I can't be sure but this might be pneumonia. She's exhausted, she's freezing, but she has a fever." Hershel replied, sweat dripping from his forehead. He was really worried now, her fever should have stopped days ago.

"Why can't you be sure?" Lori asked, annoyed.

"I'm a vet sweetheart not a doctor. We would need machines to analyze her, and I'd need a physical examination. The poor girl can't even keep her eyes open." Hershel sighed, looking down at his daughter.

"How can she be cured?" Rick asked, wiping his face in his hands. The group didn't need more bad news. First Sophia was missing and now Maya was sick.

"We have to wait it out. We are running out of antibiotics." Hershel sighed, placing a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Could she…die?" Rick asked the one question everyone was wondering. Worry was etched in his grave expression. He knew the answer before Hershel said a word.

Hershel hung his head. "We have ran out of medicine for fevers, if her temperature doesn't drop soon…she might not make it. And if we can't clear her lungs…she definitely won't make it."

Lori closed her eyes at the doctors' words. "Daryl aint going to like that. Not one bit."

"Daryl aint going to accept that." Rick corrected his wife. "We gotta try and find more medicine. Can't you drain her lungs somehow?"

"Very carefully, only if we can find the proper tools." Hershel sighed.

"Tell us what you need. We'll get whatever is necessary." Rick told the man. Glenn was wanting to go out on a run anyway, might as well let him.

Back at the ravine, Daryl had made it halfway up, still with the protruding arrow in his side. "C'mon Dixon, half way there." At those words, his footing slipped as he tumbled right back down to the creek bed. Darkness hit him.

A fuzzy image appeared above him. "Merle?" Daryl asked, recognizing his brothers' smirk. The older man was looking down at his brother, crooked teeth showing over his chapped lips.

"Hey baby bro, having a shitty day huh?" Merle smirked, hovering over Daryl.

"You could say that." Daryl murmured, barley opening his eyes. The ground seemed so comfortable now after that hike. Like a tempur pedic mattress.

"What mess you got yourself into now?" Merle asked, noting his brother's appearance. Blood, mud and walker guts were splattered over him.

"We lost a little girl." Daryl replied weakly.

"Oh you into little girls now?" Merle joked

Daryl glared weakly at his brother. "Shut up."

"Bet it means somethin' awful to that girl you got back at the ranch huh?" Merle asked. "And to that prick that handcuffed your own brother to a roof." Daryl eyed his brother, daring him to say more about Maya. "You their bitch now?"

"I ain't no one's bitch. We did right by you. You left, we came back for you." Daryl growled. He knew Merle wasn't there but even mirage Merle pissed Daryl off.

"Get up you pussy. Get that arrow outta you, tie it off proper, and get your sorry ass up that hill!" Merle ordered, pulling at Daryl's feet.

Reality hit as Daryl came to. A walker was gnawing at Daryl's boot. "Jesus!" Daryl shot the walker quickly with his crossbow, seeing another one closing in from the bushes. He pulled out his knife and made a quick killing blow to the head. He eyed the hill again as he pulled the arrow from his side out quickly. He groaned as he tied a piece of his shirt off to cover the wound. "Here we go again."

Back at the farm, Lori and Rick were whispering while Maya tossed and turned. "First Merle, now Maya. There's no way Daryl can deal with this." Lori whispered to Rick once Hershel left the bedroom. She had grown fond of the young woman. Carl loved her and Maya was good with him.

"I'm thinking more that the group can't deal with this. First Sophia, now Maya? She's a damn good fighter. We can't lose her. We won't survive as well." Rick replied, pacing the room again.

Maya's breathe slowed as the couple talked about what to do next. She started mumbling softly. "Rick." Lori whispered, leaning closer to the sick girl to hear her words. "I think she's saying 'Daryl'." Lori said.

Rick closed his eyes as if in pain. "She wants to say goodbye to him." Lori covered her mouth as emotion took over her. The couple embraced as they watched their friend slowly dying.

Daryl almost reached the top of the hill when he couldn't bring himself to pull his body over the last peak. Exhaustion had finally hit him as his side began to sting again. "God damnit. I can't…"

"Don't you dare give up now Daryl, you hear?" A soft voice sounded.

"Go away Merle. I don't have time for your bull shit right now." Daryl groaned. Maya appeared over the hilltop, a smile plastered on her olive face. "Maya?"

"You waitin' for a train Dixon?" She repeated his words to her few days ago, her eyes sparkling. She looked like herself again, strong, snarky, and bright. Unlike the sick girl on the ranch he'd seen that morning. "Get your ass back home, I ain't looking too good. Don't have much time left. Grab my hand darlin'." She explained, holding out her hand.

"You ain't done fightin' yet. Don't you dare girl, you stay with me." Daryl ordered, finding the energy to pull himself over the hill. He caught his breath shortly, pain coursing through him. "You stay with me girl!" He yelled, looking around the ravine. Maya had vanished. "What the hell are in those damn squirrels? Seein' shit that aint even there." Daryl limped through the woods as quickly as he could, until he finally saw the ranch after a few miles in a short distance. "Thank god." He saw a few dots running towards him, people?

"Daryl? Stop right there!" Shane and Rick had their weapons drawn. "You bit?" Shane asked, his shot gun aimed at Daryl.

"Do I look like I got bit?" Daryl snapped as Shane nodded. Daryl took a second to look himself over. Blood and tattered clothes _did_ decorate his body. With his limp he had going, he did look like a gook. "That's the third time you've pointed a gun at my head Rick. You gonna fire it this time?" He dared Rick. A shot rang out as Daryl hit the floor.

"No!" Rick shouted. Shane and Rick helped the red neck to his feet, arm and arm.

"I was kidding…" Daryl said before passing out.

"Oh my god! Is he dead?" Andrea asked as she came running down to meet the guys. "I thought he was a walker!"

"He passed out, he ain't dead. You just grazed his head." Shane replied, relaxing the woman.

"What the hell happened? Look he's wearing ears!" Glenn shouted as Rick pulled off the ear necklace Daryl had around his neck.

"Let's keep that to ourselves. Get him inside. Once he's awake and strong enough, we tell him about Maya." Rick said, gloom in his voice.

"He ain't gonna like that." Shane mumbled.

"No one does." Rick replied.

A few hours passed by until Daryl finally came to. Carol sat on the edge of his bed, a tray full of food on her lap. Daryl winced as he tried to sit up.

"Stay. I'll come to you." The older lady said as she lay the tray on Daryl's lap, allowing the man to eat.

He accepted the food hungrily and asked, "Where's Maya, how is she?"

Carol didn't respond, instead she called for Rick. The sheriff walked in, hanging his head. Daryl knew something was wrong. He put his tray aside and waiting for Rick to speak.

"Maya has gotten extremely worse since you left. She isn't coughing anymore, but her fever is dangerously high. "Hershel drained her lungs of fluid a few hours ago, but she can't even open her eyes she's so tired. She hasn't been able to eat, drink, or sleep properly. Hershel doesn't think she can make it."

Daryl's heart dropped. "But…that's bullshit. She's survived the end of the damn world. She's survived her step- father…jail…she's killed gooks, she's a fighter." Daryl argued, his head whirling.

"I know, but this might be a fight she can't win Daryl. I'm sorry. I know ya'll are friends." Rick apologized. He knew Daryl couldn't be talked to right now, but he had to know about Maya. She was most likely going to die that day.

"I wanna see her." Daryl decided. Carol tried to dissuade him, Rick too, but Daryl fought back. "I want to see my angel." With that, the two let him leave.

Daryl walked into the bedroom Maya rested in. Her breathing was very shallow. Her head was moist with sweat, but her body shivered slightly. He sat near her side, unable to find words. He grabbed her ice cold hand in his, and hung his head. "I saw you. I knew you would kick my ass into gear to get me home. I came back for you. You come back for me now. It's only fair. Remember our deal?" Daryl asked, gazing up the sleeping girl. "I got you, you got me." Nothing stirred from Maya. "Please…don't leave us."

Maya's eyes twitched open slightly at his plea, finding the source of the voice she heard. "Hey girl." Daryl smiled. Maya smiled weakly, meeting Daryl's gaze.

"I found you." She croaked, her voice dry from dehydration.

"Yes you did. I ain't leaving without you again. I promise you that." Daryl smiled, holding onto Maya's hand tight. "Hershel!" Daryl called out, still clinging to Maya's hands. The vet walked in, an expression of shock on his face.

"Baby girl? No way. You're awake?" He examined her breathing, her lungs, her fever, everything. "You're fever is going down slowly, your chest is still tight but it looks like you're going to make it. The medicine Glenn found took its sweet time to work but it did." Hershel smiled, looking at his daughter with the archer.

Daryl smiled at Maya, still clinging to her hand. "Quit starin'. I look like shit." Maya croaked, rolling her eyes.

Daryl shook his head and released the girls' hands embarrassed at his action. "You were my guardian angel out there. You brought me home." He grumbled.

"You brought me back to life. I think we're even now." Maya smiled weakly.

"Time for you to rest angel. No arguin'. Listen to your father and no attitude or I'll come right back up here and make you listen." Daryl ordered, getting to his feet.

"But arguin' is my favorite past time." Maya whined, a small smile played on her lips. Daryl glared softly. "I'll be good."

"You better. Or else." With that, Daryl left the room and allowed father and daughter to speak.

"That boy took my horse, busted his ass, got shot, got stabbed, and nearly died out there today all for that little girl. He's either stupid or crazy." Hershel explained to Maya, sitting next to her.

"He's a good man. An idiot. But still a good man." Maya croaked, breathing heavy.

"I don't think I have to tell you no hunting or fighting for at least a week young lady." Hershel ordered. Maya rolled her eyes.

"If I forget, I think you and Daryl will remind me."

"Well alright then. Get some rest little girl." Hershel said, leaving the room.

"Thank you daddy." Maya smiled.

Hershel stopped in his tracks and turned to smile at his forgiving daughter.


	10. Betrayal

More reviews please! (:

Betrayal

In the last week of Maya's bed rest, she had grown increasingly agitated. The gossip that she heard through the walls was the only thing keeping her occupied, and Daryl's daily visit. He was on bed rest too because of his extensive injuries. Both were growing impatient to their restricted space.

"Apparently Glenn and Maggie have a thing going on." Maya smirked, chewing on a peach Carol had brought up. Daryl only shrugged, uninterested in gossip. "C'mon Daryl. I'm bored out of my mind in this bed. Gossip is all I have." She whined.

Daryl rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the girl, wanting to humor her. "Rick and Shane are at odds. Shane wants to get to Fort Benning while Rick wants to stay here. Shane thinks Sophia is dead, we don't have our weapons, and Hershel isn't too pleased with everyone in camp right now." Daryl informed her. Maya took in the information and nodded.

Maya had heard her father was getting antsy around the farm. Maggie and Glenn were getting closer, Shane was becoming unstable and Hershel was losing control of his side of the family. "I think staying here smart. We have shelter, room, and if Dad lets us have our weapons, we won't have much trouble." Maya added, swallowing the peach.

"Dad?" Daryl smiled. Maya narrowed her eyes at him and smiled. "Told ya you would forgive him sooner or later." Daryl knew how tough Maya had fought herself to forgive her family. Honestly, Daryl didn't think he could forgive them if it were him. He was very proud of the sharp shooter.

"I almost died. I guess my thoughts are that life is short. Even more so nowadays. Why live life with anger and disdain? Live life like you'll die tomorrow because that is a huge possibility now." Daryl nodded at her words.

"I am so excited that tomorrow I can leave this bed and find Sophia!" Maya said, excitement in her emerald eyes. Daryl smiled at her enthusiasm and agreed.

"Only you can get excited about finding a missing person." Daryl grumbled, picking at his nails. He was getting bored now too, not because of Maya but because he was beginning to feel useless.

"Sad as that is, I am. I'm beyond bored. I haven't had any fun in this bed…which sounds bad but you know what I mean." Maya sneered, noticing Daryl's reaction to her choice of words.

A few moments of silence drug on when Maya looked up to Daryl. A question had been prodding at Maya's mind for days now and now was the best time to ask it. "Daryl? Why are you trying so hard to find Sophia?" She could see Daryl tense at the question. _He ain't gonna answer me. _Daryl surprised her though.

"What else I gotta do? Besides bug you." He replied, biting at his thumb. Maya looked like she didn't believe him, but she decided to leave it be for now. Daryl's head was still wrapped from Andrea's shot so Maya was about to second guess her next move, but decided to go with her gut anyway. She got up slightly and kissed Daryl's head gently. He looked at the girl surprised.

"You're every bit as good as Rick and Shane. Remember that." She smiled. Maya got up out the bed and slowly walked over to the bathroom. Daryl could hear the shower starting as his mind busied itself with Maya's ability to read his mind. He sometimes doubted his use to the family. Was he just a hunter? Just their food source? Did they need him for anything else? Whenever Maya was around, he felt needed and he liked it. He knew she could take care of herself, but he felt like she needed him just to have him there. He smiled slightly at the thought and allowed himself to fall asleep.

The next day, Maya and Daryl met the group by the RV for breakfast. Everyone was enjoying their meals except Glenn. Maya had heard him and Maggie fighting the night before about something to do with the barn, but she didn't pay much attention to it. He looked uneasy as he stuttered, "Um…guys? There's walkers in the barn." Everyone froze.

"We can't sweep this under the rug!" Andrea spat at Rick. The blonde had taken to circling the camp fire they had going, trying to calm her anger down.

"This isn't our land! We have to respect Hershel's rules." Rick reminded her gently. Hershel would never agree to have them kill those walkers. He didn't even let them have their weapons.

Shane was pacing, rubbing his head in annoyance. "We aint' safe here Rick. Either we leave, or we get our weapons to defend ourselves." Shane offered.

Daryl looked at Maya, expecting her to input her thoughts, but she shook her head at him. No way was she going to voice her opinions on this. She was biased considering this was her family's farm.

"Walkers living thirty feet from where we sleep and we just gonna let it go?" Shane asked, looking around at the group. Shane had a point. One could easily escape and get them in the night.

"Hershel see's these walkers as people, not monsters." Dale explained to his friends. That comment unlocked the combination that held Maya's concerns back.

"That's because he's lived a sheltered life here." She piped up. Daryl stared at her. _Finally. Go for it angel. _Maya uncrossed her arms and addressed the group from her spot next to Rick and Daryl.

"Hershel…he believes that those people in there are _people_. His wife, his stepson, his neighbors, they are all in there. His family. He can't walk away from family." Maya murmured.

"He walked away from you." Shane spat, anger coursing through him. Daryl looked at Maya, expecting her to kick Shane in the balls, but she remained surprisingly composed.

"Yes he did. But he's now living in denial. He doesn't know what they can do. He needs to see that they will kill him or his family. He doesn't realize what keeping them locked in there is doing." Maya offered, her eyes noticing Glenn and Maggie having more heated words off in the distance. Something told Maya that Maggie knew but didn't tell anyone about the barn either. _Makes sense now. _

"Open the barn and shoot the motherfuckers." Shane said blatantly. Andrea nodded in agreement, as did Daryl. Even Maya agreed, it was harsh, but it had to be done. Rick looked at his group and hung his head.

"I'll talk to Hershel. Then we decide what to do." Rick decided, turning away to find the old man. The group dispersed to their jobs and duties, most keeping a wide berth from the barn.

Daryl upheld his promise to Maya as to their Sophia search. After a few miles of silence, Maya spoke up. "Do you think we'll ever find Sophia?" Maya asked Daryl as they trekked through the woods.

"You have that look in your eyes like everyone else does. She's alive and she's out there. We'll find her." Daryl growled, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Speaking of eyes, yours see everything. You're always aware. You're always ready." Maya noticed, smirking at Daryl and his cocked crossbow.

"Gotta be angel. Not being ready gets you dead." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. Maya noticed Daryl had his leather jacket on again, even though it was hot as hell outside. But this was the first time she had noticed it had angel wings stitched on the back of it. _Angel. Clever bastard. _The duo walked on through the forest, Daryl heard Maya breathing slightly heavy. "You ok? Do you need to stop?"

Maya shook her head. "I'm good. Hershel said my lungs are really battered and bruised. It'll take time for them to heal completely. Sort of like that wound you have on your side. Trying to hide that limp aint working Dixon." Maya murmured, her knife in her hand.

Daryl eyed her and then his wound. It _was_ smarting, but he thought he could get away with not saying anything. Maya obviously was as stubborn as he was to not wanting to stop as she was still struggling to breathe.

An hour went by when they heard shouting coming from the farm as they crept back. "Something's happenin'. Maya said, taking off into a run, followed closely by Daryl. The pair arrived at Shane shouting to the group, trying to open the barn up with a pair of shears.

Hershel and Rick had two walkers attached to a pole, leading them back to the barn. "Dad? What the hell are you doing?" Maya asked, running up to the man. The walker Rick was holding growled and tried to grab her. She shot it in the head.

"No Maya!" Beth called from behind her boyfriend Jimmy and Maggie. Her sisters ran up to their father and begged for Shane to stop.

"Are you with me?" Shane asked Maya and Daryl, handing Daryl a shotgun. Both nodded and took aim as the barn burst open. Walkers poured out, but their staggers were cut short to Andrea, T-Dog, Daryl, Shane, Maya, and eventually Glenn shooting bullets at them.

Maya could hear her sisters crying behind her, but she had to think of her new family now. With every bullet that she released from her pistols, she remembered the destruction these monsters caused. Soon, all walkers lay dead, the air was finally silent. The barn door creaked slightly as another walker stumbled out. The group gasped.

Maya retracted her pistols, recognition hitting her. "Sophia?" Carol wailed and ran for her daughter until Daryl caught her. She cried to her daughter, reaching for the dead girl. Lori had Carl cradled in her lap as Rick came up to the girl reluctantly and aimed his gun at her head, but he struggled to pull the trigger. Maya came up to him and moved the gun away.

"I'll do it. I owe it to her. She's like this because of me. It's not on you." Rick nodded at Maya's words and allowed the girl to aim her pistol at Sophia. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." A shot ran out as Sophia crumbled to the grass.

Carol was crying uncontrollably and pushed away from Daryl, storming off to the RV. Maya fell to the floor and sat by Sophia. Rick came over to her and knelt to her level. Before he could say anything, Beth ran to her mother's body and wailed. The body moved towards the teen and roared. Maya jumped to her sisters' aid, shooting her sisters mother in her head. Beth cried louder, despair in her baby blue eyes. "I'm sorry Beth."

T-Dog, Daryl, and Jimmy had taken charge of burning the walkers. Hershel's wife and stepson and Sophia were lined up separately, waiting for their burial. Maya had escaped to her tent under the tree, cradling her knees to her chest. Rick and Glenn had went out looking for Hershel who had disappeared. Beth was in some state of shock, so Maggie and Lori were tending to her. Carol was holed up in the RV, Dale checking in on her every now and again. Shane and Andrea had went off together somewhere. After the burning, Daryl had moved his tent further from the group, angry about the brokenness of his family.

With that last thought, Maya stomped her foot and ran out her tent towards Daryl's new camp. She started packing Daryl's tent away with his blankets when he ran over to her. "What the hell are you doin'?"

"I'm not letting you pull away. Like it or not Dixon, this is all we have left. Yes losing Sophia was awful, the barn incident…out of line. And I was involved. But you don't get to leave. You don't get to just leave me alone over there with all this shit going on."

"All _you_ had to do was stay with her! A simple job Maya and you couldn't even do that! Just leave me be!" Daryl spat at her, pain and anger painted his eyes. Maya remained glaring at him.

"Go ahead and yell. Go on. If it'll make you feel better. Hell, hit me if you want. It aint like I don't deserve it. Yeah I should have watched her better, I shouldn't have left her alone waiting. She's dead now cus of me. But this ain't about _me_. You're pissed for a completely different reason." Maya spoke, meeting Daryl's eyes.

"What you gonna make this about my daddy or somethin'?" Maya nodded. "You don't know shit about me Maya. Don't pretend you do." Daryl growled, turning his back on her. Maya grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"You wanna keep this up? Pretending I _don't_ know what you're going through? I aint stupid Dixon. Stop blaming yourself! I know why you wanted to find Sophia so bad. It's the same reason I wanted to. She was abandoned, like you were, and like I was."

Daryl flinched at Maya's words. _How the hell she know that? _"Shut the fuck up. It aint that…"

"It is so and you know it. You say I'm a closed book? You're sealed shut with a padlock Daryl. And one day when you're ready, I want to read that book with you." She whispered, and turned away slowly. "Please don't go. I can't lose you too."

Once Maya had left Daryl to his own devices, she made her way to the farmhouse and up to Beth's room. The teen had become suicidal since the barn massacre, promising to end her life that night. Maya had had enough of this.

"Maggie please. I know you're beyond pissed at me right now, but you don't have much of a leg to stand on right now when it comes to anger. Let me talk to my sister. I've been where she is, I think I can help."

Maggie guarded Beth's door with her arms crossed. "Andrea tried that and Lori had to stitch up Beth's wrists."

"Please. Let me help our little sister." Maya pleaded, meeting her sisters' eyes. Eventually Maggie let her in. "Beth?" The teen lay on her bed, tears staining her pillow. The bandage on her right wrist was red. "Baby girl…"

Beth cried at the sight of Maya. She curled into her lap, clinging to Maya's waist. Maya let the blonde cry into her for a while, humming to her softly.

"Listen to me Beth. This is not the way to handle this world. Dad has kept you blind from the real world behind those gates. You can't hide anymore, this perfect farmhouse is sheltering you from the shit of a world we live in now. I can tell you all about what I've done to survive but there's broken glass around and I might feel tempted to do the same to myself." Beth sniffed and wiped her nose.

"While I was in jail, I wanted to kill myself every week. There was ways too, I could have done it. Pills, cutting, hanging. No one would miss me I thought. I even tried it too." She showed Beth her wrists. Half a dozen healed scars dotted them, each telling a different story.

Beth gasped at Maya's confession and traced the scars with her own finger. "But I decided that if I was to get out, I had a life to live. Then when I actually did get out and saw this world…well let's just say I definitely could have put a pistol in my mouth to get it over with. However, I didn't. I wanted to live. I made a decision and now I'm actually happy I made it. As weird as that sounds especially after yesterday's events…I'm happy I survived."

"But this world is full of death Maya we've lost so much, how could you want to live in it?" Beth wailed, confusion in her eyes. Maya held her shoulders and smiled.

"Because I look at what we _do_ have. I have a new family, I have friends now, I found my sisters…I have people who depend on me. I have air in my lungs…well right now that's a little difficult to say but hey. Point is…I've made my decision to survive. What's yours?"

Beth looked at her sister and smiled. "I wanna live. As long as you're here…I want to live." She was wiping her tears away when her color of her cheeks came back. It was a good sight to see.

"Good girl. I know Maggie will be overjoyed to hear that. You really scared her Beth, me too." Maya said, hugging her sister to her chest. She bent her arm out and traced the scars softly. "Each scar tells a story. A reason to live."

She stood up to leave when Beth chimed, "Thank you Maya, for everything." Maya nodded and turned to Beth. Her face was serious.

"If I see another mark on those wrists, you're going to wish you never met me, little girl." Maya threatened, glaring at the blonde. Beth nodded quickly. Maya retreated down the staircase and headed out the farmhouse. Maggie caught up with her and hugged her tightly.

"Mags…air…lungs…" Maya strained against her sisters tight embrace. Maggie let go quickly, uttering an apology but wiping a tear from her eye.

"I heard what you said to Beth." She reached for Maya's arm and looked at the ridged scars. "I don't want to see another one either on you little sister." Maggie whispered, her green eyes burning into Maya's. Maya nodded, a silent promise shared between the two.

She had one more duty to attend to before she called it a day. Maya made her way towards the RV and nodded to Dale on top of the roof. Carol was sitting beside the window, emptiness in her eyes. "Carol? I need to talk to you." Carol remained silent. "The funerals for Sophia and Hershel's family are soon. Are you coming?" She asked tentatively.

Carol shook her head. "That's not my little girl. She died a long time ago. She didn't die hungry or cold." The grieving mother's words scared Maya. They were so empty. Maya crouched down to Carol and took her hand.

"You need to go. You'll regret it one day." Carol looked into Maya's eyes. She half expected her to yell at her for killing Sophia.

"I do not blame you sweetie. You did what had to be done. I'll come to the funerals." Carol returned to her window and sighed. Maya could say nothing more to the woman who had lost her family.

During the funerals, Maya shook slightly. She hated funerals, I suppose no one likes them, but she always feared them since her aunt's funeral years ago. As Sophia's body was being lowered into the ground, Patricia said a few words of God. Her hands to her sides, Maya couldn't control her shaking until Carol took her hand in hers and squeezed. In that moment, Maya knew Carol had forgiven her.

Maya retreated back to her tent quietly after the services. She jumped at the sight of Daryl laying on her sleeping bag. "Jesus Dixon! Warn a girl." Daryl smirked and propped himself on his elbow. "What you doin' here anyway?"

Daryl pointed to his tent not far from Maya's and smiled, not meeting the girls' eye. "Someone needed me back home for some reason."

Maya smiled and blushed slightly. "Yes well. You come in handy once in a while." The pair smiled at each other until they heard Carol scream.

Rick and Shane had brought back a man, tied up and gagged. "This can't possibly good." Maya grumbled, standing beside Daryl.

The two police officers dragged the man named Randall to the barn and tied him to a post. Rick came back and gathered the crowd. "Ok, let us explain."


	11. The End of A Begining

The End of a Beginning

"Why the fuck aren't we putting a bullet in this mans' head?" Maya shouted, pulling her pistol out and stormed away for Randall. Daryl had tortured Randall in the barn for information about Randall's group, and what he brought back didn't please Maya in the slightest.

Dale moved in front of her, his gun cocked. "I can't let you do that honey." He hadn't aimed his gun at anyone but Shane let alone Maya. No one raised their gun to the girl. Ever. This man meant serious business.

"He's watched men rape girls, murdered people, god knows what else. Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Maya spat at Dale who tried to convince her to put her gun down. Daryl moved behind her and grabbed her pistol. "What the…"

"I agree with you angel. We should put him down. But you're out of ammo." Daryl informed her, handing back her pistol. Maya looked so pissed at that point. _Way to fucking go Maya_. Ammo was running low in everyone's arsenal, even Daryl was running out of arrows. They had to make a run soon.

"This location has been compromised, we should take him to the woods and abandon him or kill him. We can't risk the safety of this group." Shane offered. Maya nodded in agreement. Even though Shane and she didn't do well around each other, the man had a point. No one could be trusted nowadays.

Speaking of trust, Shane was slowing losing the trust everyone had in him. Allegations of him sacrificing Otis and his 'good intentions' were causing some tension in the group. That's primarily why Rick asked Daryl to interrogate Randall instead of Shane. He knew Daryl wouldn't kill the man; he wasn't so sure about Shane. Maya did noticed Daryl's knuckles were bleeding, probably from the interrogation.

"This is ridiculous! You're talking like it's already decided!" Dale wailed. _He's too good for this world._ Believing Randall was innocent and still a human being, Dale was fighting furiously to help the boy. No one was agreeing with the man and Carol didn't want to contribute to the decision. _Another person too good for this world._

"We've been talking all day, wanna go around in circles again?" Daryl mumbled to the older man, twirling his finger in the air. He stretched out his hand slowly and shifted his weight, he was clearly uncomfortable. Maya was successful in persuading Daryl to come back to the group, but he was taking his time readjusting to the group life. At least he was trying. Maya was just happy he wasn't blaming himself for Sophia. Maya on the other hand, was taking her time to refrain from her self-hate.

"We take him out to the woods and we abandon him. No execution." Rick finalized, pulling Lori to him awkwardly. Apparently the woman was pregnant. Maya had her doubts as to who the father was, her money was on Shane. She thought Rick knew that too. He _had_ been less than friendly to his wife since the news of her affair came to light.

The group dispersed as Dale stalked off angrily towards his RV. Maya grabbed Daryl's shirt and pulled him to sit on a tree stump next to her. "What the hell girl?" He growled. She analyzed his knuckles carefully, ignoring his question. He tried to pull away but her grip was stronger.

"Now Mr. Dixon. Be a good boy and sit still for me. That's going to swell and we have no ice for you, but at least let me clean it up so infection doesn't set in." Maya reached for her pack nearby and pulled out a rag and dipped it in a bucket of water.

Daryl narrowed his eyes but relaxed at Maya's touch. Her skin really was soft, surprising due to her labor she does every day. She had taken up hand to hand combat training for everyone the last few days, so her once soft hands were now rough with dirt, but they still felt incredibly soft to Daryl.

While she was rubbing his knuckles clean, Daryl took this time to notice how beautiful the young woman really was. Whenever they were together, there was always a distraction for Daryl to not notice her. But now they were peacefully alone.

He noticed how her long hair was a very dark brown, almost black color, which made her green eyes pop even more. Her tan skin balanced her eyes perfectly. She almost looked exotic, not like most Georgia girls. They were skinny and blonde; so not his type. Maya wasn't skinny either which Daryl loved. She had a flat stomach, but her hips curved, she had a nice ass, her legs were muscular, and her arms were toned. Her black tank was just low enough for Daryl to notice how big her breasts were too. At that thought, he felt his cheeks flush and his pants tighten un-expectantly.

"You ok Daryl? You zoned out for a minute there." Maya interrupted his thoughts. She could feel his blue eyes pierce her. He could only nod, feeling his excitement slowly fade with embarrassment. Soon Maya was finished and let the archer up.

"Thanks." He grumbled and headed for the barn until Glenn ran up to the pair. "What is it China town?" _So much for being left alone. Fuck. _

"Randall's gone! He escaped from the barn somehow! The lock almost looked like it had been force opened from the outside." Glenn explained, out of breath from running. Maya and Daryl exchanged worried looks until Shane burst through the woods.

"This way! He ran this way. He got my gun, he's trying to escape!" Rick came from the farm house and ran over to his friend and handed him another weapon. The pair ran off in Randall's direction quickly.

"Glenn, you and me let's go the other way, maybe cut him off." Daryl said to Glenn, reaching for his crossbow. Glenn took the archers order with a surprised look on his face, as did Maya. Though she looked more hurt than surprised at Daryl's idea. _Why Glenn? Why not me?_

"You have to stay angel. Hold the fort here until we get back. Keep everyone together." Daryl answered Maya's unspoken question.

Maya nodded reluctantly and headed back for the farmhouse. _It's scary how he reads my mind…_She walked back towards the farmhouse thinking over Daryl's idea. Not that Glenn couldn't take care of business, but he was a terrible shot. He could defend himself and Daryl, but Maya was better. Why would Daryl chance his and Glenn's life just to avoid her?

Beth came bounding out of the house towards her sister. "What happened? Where is everyone?" Her little blue eyes looked scared for a moment until Maya ushered her back to the house.

"We stay inside, look the doors, block the windows and wait for the guys to get back. Randall's missing." Maya answered her sister, looking over her shoulder to the woods. "Hopefully they come back."

"I could have 'held the fort down' as you say no problem, why did you choose Maya specifically?" Glenn asked Daryl once they put some distance between themselves and the farm. Daryl didn't look the man in the eye as he answered quietly.

"Her sisters are there, her father, and people trust her there." Daryl half-lied. Glenn looked at him, disbelief in his stare. "Okay fine. Earlier when she was fixin' my hand, I felt something. "Glenn stared at him again, more disbelief. "Like…I can't explain it. Somethin' I never felt 'fore."

"It's called 'caring' Daryl. You were extremely scared when she was sick; you wouldn't leave her side after you got back from searching. I mean she almost died. Now you're trying to protect her from Randall. It's normal man. Although I don't appreciate you voting me into this search. She would have your back a lot better than I. I'm a terrible shot."

Daryl smirked and thought through the man's words. Did he care? What about the excitement though? He had never felt that way around a woman before, especially someone like Maya. She was good.

"Wait? Felt something? Daryl…did a certain part of you just figure out how hot Maya is?" Glenn laughed. Daryl blushed profusely. "I mean. I don't blame you Daryl. Shit, look at Maggie. She's hot too. They're sisters so it makes sense." Daryl still looked uncomfortable. Glenn noticed and changed his tone of voice. "Feeling something for Maya isn't a bad thing Daryl. In this day and age, having someone special is rare."

"She's an angel man. She don't want me. She shouldn't want me." Daryl mumbled. He was always doubting himself, especially when it came to women. Why would a woman like Maya be interested in a man like him? She was everything good, and he just wasn't. She was an angel, he was a devil. Neither matched with one another.

"Let her decide. She ain't the kind to let a good thing go to waste. Besides, she won't like you making that decision for her. She's a pistol with a mind of her own."

"I aint good enough for her though. She deserves someone better…like Rick." Daryl growled, scanning the surrounding greens. It took him a second to realize how stupid that sounded, Glenn caught on too.

"Lori might have something to say about that. Maya's young, she's beautiful, she's feisty, and I have it on good word that she cares about you too." Glenn smiled.

"Maggie ain't good authority, she's her sister. It's in some sibling contract to side with your sister." Daryl grumbled. Why couldn't Daryl just accept that Maya may actually care about him?

Suddenly the bushes rustled as Randall stumbled towards the men. He was now a walker, so Glenn shot him dead. Daryl felt something was off about this so he knelt down and noticed Randall's neck. "His neck is broken. He wasn't bit."

"So…you're telling me that they can what? Rejuvenate when they die? What the hell?" Glenn asked, keeping his eye on the surrounding forest.

"If that's true, we got a shit load more problems heading our way than we thought." Daryl growled and heard another gunshot ring. "Let's get back to the farm. And your shots are getting better China."

Back at the farm, the group heard both gunshots, causing screams and panic to fill the overcrowded living room. "Maya? What was that?" Lori asked the antsy woman as she waited by the window.

"Gun shot." Maya answered brusquely. _Stupid bitch_. _What did she think it was?_ Everyone was gathered in the living room, worried about Randall. Maya was glued to the window, worry oozing from her. Lori was not letting Maya's attitude slide though.

"No need to get snippy. It was just a question. Your husband ain't the one out there risking his life." Lori snapped back. Maya turned and glared at the woman. She was so sick of Lori thinking she was the one with the most to lose. She had no idea what people thought of her. They weren't fans of her to say the least.

"No he's not, but people I care about are out there. Just because I don't have a husband _and_ a boyfriend out there like you do, don't mean I don't get scared." Lori's mouth gaped at her mention of Shane and Rick. "Why don't you go over there and watch your kid for once and worry about the one you got coming." Maya snarled, pointing at Lori's stomach. Lori looked hurt and shocked at Maya's words and retreated back to Carl.

Maya turned around back to the window and narrowed her eyes at two figures in the distance. "I see Daryl and Glenn coming back!" Maya announced. Maggie jumped up to her sister and searched the field for Glenn. The two men came through the door of the house, Glenn running to Maggie. Daryl walked over to Maya and smiled.

"Fort is secure sir. Thought you ran into trouble." Maya saluted playfully, but worry was painted in her eyes. "Rick and Shane aint back yet."

Daryl placed his hand on Maya's arm and looked around the room. Everyone was scared. "I'll go look for them, I'll be back." He said to Maya when she tried to argue. She pouted and watched him leave again. This was becoming a daily thing; Daryl leaving and Maya left to worry about him.

"Carl's gone!" Lori called out suddenly. "He must have ran when I wasn't looking!" That seemed to be happening a lot recently.

"And Dale! Where would he go?" Andrea added, looking around the room.

"How can we just lose two people that quickly in a room full of people!?" Maya asked, going back to the window. A dark figure was heading towards the farm. "Oh shit. Everyone get down! Walkers!"

A whole herd must have heard the two gunshots and ran to the farm. Over a hundred forced their way onto the land towards the farm house. The group panicked and ran in different directions, not listening to Maya's orders. Maya grabbed Beth and ran for the door. Grabbing her pistols from her thighs, she shot at whatever moved towards them.

Beth was screaming for Hershel but Maya kept pushing her sister to the truck and started the engine. "Get in and go. Don't stop. Head for the highway." Maya whispered to Beth. Grabbing Hershel behind her. "Everyone! If you make it meet at the mile marker down the road and stay there!" Maya called out to the farm hoping someone heard her. Beth refused to go without her sister and father until Maya pushed her and then Hershel into the truck. "I'll meet you there, I promise. Now go!"

Maya watched the tail lights of the truck disappear from the farm as she killed walkers running towards her. Other vehicles had followed it, but the RV was overrun by walkers. Jimmy…Patricia…they were in there. The RV was past saving so she continued to shoot her way through the herd. Her ammo was running dangerously low. She knew they needed to go out on that run, but it was too late now.

Suddenly a crowd of gooks surrounded her, she clicked her pistols but they were out. _Shit!_ She grabbed her knife but there were too many for her to pick off. Her breathing grew heavy as she accepted this as her fate. _Well this was it. Was a good fight Maya_. Least her sister and father were safe.

Suddenly an arrow went through the closest gook. _No fucking way_. "Daryl!" Maya called out. One by one a gook fell, an arrow to each head. The archer stood proudly with his crossbow raised next to his brothers' bike. Maya ran to him and hugged him tightly. "You call me the angel?" She whispered into his ear.

Daryl squeezed her back and motioned for her to get on his bike. "We gotta go." The pair rode the bike down the highway until they saw the others huddled near the mile marker. Dismounting, Maya ran to Beth.

"Told you I'd be back." She whispered to her crying sister. The only response Beth gave was her sobs in her sisters' chest.

T-Dog, Carol, Rick, Carl, Lori, Hershel, Beth, Maggie, and Glenn all stood around their vehicles. "Andrea?" Rick asked.

"Lost cause. Walkers are everywhere now." Glenn shook his head sadly. He doubted she was still alive after that. She had gotten separated and now…God knows what happened.

"Dale?" Lori asked, clinging to Carl. Daryl looked up and raised his hand sheepishly. _Sorry brother. _He remembered saying before the shot rang out.

"Had to shoot him. Walker got to him." Daryl mumbled, shifting his weight. Maya grazed his hand in comfort, the pair meeting each other's eyes.

"Pat and Jimmy were in the RV. Walkers over ran it instantly." Maggie informed. "What about Shane?"

Rick ran on into an emotional rant about killing his best friend for the good of the group and how this was a democracy now. Tears filled his eyes as he crumbled to the ground, Lori embracing him tightly. The group watched as he regained his feet and stared off into the distance, shrugging off his wife. "We need to regroup and find a new home."

Later, Maya and Daryl huddled around Daryl's bike in whispers. "He's losing it. He killed Shane. Not that the man didn't deserve it, but damn." Maya whispered, fitting her useless pistols in their holsters.

"He's done right by me. I'll still follow him. Give him time, he'll cool off." Daryl replied. "This is the end of the beginning angel. A time to start over."


	12. A New Begining

_I love the reviews I'm getting! Please keep them coming and thank you to all my dedicated followers who are eager for my updates, I hope I'm making you happy! I'm not sticking completely to the episode i know, but oh well. More Daryl and Maya interaction is coming up in the next few chapters i promise especially when the governor is involved. _

A New Beginning

The group had travelled for months since the farm house was over run. Lori was heavily pregnant and Rick was increasingly adamant about finding shelter. The couple were ice cold towards one another, more so Rick to Lori. Poor Carl was stuck right in the middle of it.

Maya had taken special care of Carl, allowing him to tag along with her whenever possible to escape his parents tension filled relationship. She knew what it was like to be in a hostile family. It took your innocence away and in this world you needed to hold on to things like that. Carl was already becoming cold, he was talking like a seasoned goo killer. It was worrying Maya.

A prison was nearby the last stop the paranoid group had made. Daryl had found it on his last hunt and reported back. Everyone agreed to take shelter there, maybe start a new life there. Maya was less than thrilled to be back in a jail.

Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Daryl, and Maya had cleared a cell block of walkers and dead bodies for the rest of the group to move in to the prison the next day. For now, they remained in a campsite not far from the jail, waiting. Throughout the whole process, Maya looked extremely uncomfortable. Rick noticed immediately and remembered why. _She basically grew up in a jail cell. _

"You aren't a prisoner anymore Maya." He murmured, pulling a body from the entrance. Maya eyed him and shook her head, helping Rick.

"It's not that. It's just…I hate these walls. I looked at them for nine years. A change of scenery would be nice." She growled, dragging the body. The pair dropped the body on the fire they had started and gazed at the flames.

"How old were you when you were arrested, if you don't mind my asking?" Rick asked nervously. He didn't want to upset the girl even more.

"Sixteen. I didn't get to have a prom, SAT prep, I didn't even graduate high school. Yet I think I learned more critical skills in jail than I would have in school." Maya replied, nudging Rick's shoulder jokingly.

"Don't tell Carl that. Lori's having a hard enough time keeping up his studies." Rick laughed. Poor kid still had school even after the world ended.

Maya smiled and tucked a tendril behind her ear. "Do you hate Lori?" She asked quietly. Rick glared at her, confused slightly at her blatant question. "I heard her talking to Hershel a few days ago about feeling like you hate her. I mean, it's not my business but you have every right to be mad at her."

Rick nodded and turned to the young woman. "Our marriage was over before the dead started walking. And her and Shane….yeah that hurt. The baby could be his; that we'll never really know. I just don't love her anymore, so if that means I hate her, then there's her answer." Maya nodded in understanding.

Late into the afternoon, the group had wandered near the prison curiously. It was almost clear of dead bodies, but some members had started picking cells to claim for themselves. Lori and Carl picked the biggest one since their family was near full.

Maya was busy helping Beth when she heard her father screaming from an office nearby. "Dad?!" The sisters took off in the direction of the screams and saw a walker biting Hershel's leg. Maya stabbed the walkers head and helped her dad up. Together, the sisters dragged their father to the prison cafeteria and called for Rick.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, running into the cafeteria. The rest of the group had followed, fearful of the screams they had heard.

"I don't know, he was alone when a walker bit his leg!" Beth wailed, clinging to her father. Maya had remained silent, analyzing Hershel's leg. She was scared as to her immediate thought, but it had to be done. She was not going to lose her father now. "Maya? Are you ok?" Beth asked, tears streaming down her face.

"We have to amputate his leg. Stop the disease from spreading." Maya said blatantly. The group gasped at her immediate decision. Rick nodded in agreement and picked up a nearby axe. Maya held Beth's head in her hands and told her not to look as Rick lowered the axe on Hershel's knee. The sounds that escaped her father's lungs would ring in Maya's head for days.

"What the hell is all this?" A snarky voice sounded. The group turned to see five prisoners standing behind them. Rick looked at Maya, silently judging whether they were dangerous or not. Daryl came up from behind Maya and stepped in front of her, much to her annoyance. _Move it Dixon. I can take care of myself. _

"Wanna go meet our new friends?" He asked her, a smirk on his face. He didn't want to protect her, he just wanted the guys to think that. T-Dog came to join the pair in their interrogation. While the rest of the group dispersed and the Greene sisters aided to a passed out Hershel; T-Dog, Maya, and Daryl started to interrogate the prisoners.

Tomas, a Mexican looking prisoner seemed to be the leader of the group. Maya instantly disliked him, he reminded her of the bitches back in solitary confinement. "Do ya'll know what's been going on?" T-Dog asked the men. All shook their head no. T-Dog explained what the world now was, surprised the men were clueless to the outside world. He seemed at ease with then men, much to Maya's annoyance.

"So what? You just think ya'll gonna stay here now?" Tomas snarled, looking straight at Maya. Lust filled the Mexicans' eyes at the sight of Maya. The girl smirked and stepped forward, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew what he was doing, and she could play the game right back.

"_You_ stay away. We stay away. If you don't you get a bullet between your eyes. Play nice and we will." She smiled, allowing the man to get a good look down her shirt.

"Sounds like a deal, Princess." Tomas smirked at the girl and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. Daryl braced himself to defend Maya but she eyed him to stay where he stood. Reluctantly, he backed down.

"You'd be wise to not touch me again." Maya smirked, fire in her eyes. She had him wrapped around her little finger, she knew it.

"What you gonna do about it if I do? Touch back?" He oozed, winking at the girl. He thought she was playing with him.

"Me? Nothing. But I have no control over what _Daryl_ will do." Maya smirked, pointing to her protector behind her. The red neck had his cross already cocked and ready for battle. Tomas tipped his head to the man and retreated away with his group.

Maya gritted her teeth as the prisoners walked away. "He's going to be a problem." She decided, turning to the men behind her. T-Dog looked unfazed to Tomas's actions.

"How can you tell? Maybe we should let them in with us? More protection." T-Dog offered. He was always looking at the glass half full.

Maya shook her head at him. "More problems you mean. More mouths to feed, it's all a hassle. Look at the way he was staring at me. The girls won't be safe."

"You practically put his face down your shirt there. You were playin' him Maya." T-Dog argued, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"Yeah, to test him. And he failed big time. Besides, how can we trust them? They're prison…" Maya stopped her statement, aware of what she just said. Daryl glanced at her, understanding her own confusion. "What I mean is….I just don't trust them." She finished, storming away.

T-Dog looked at Maya as she stormed away. "That girl is confusing. She was a prisoner right?"

Daryl nodded in agreement but grumbled, "We need to explain this to Rick and the others. Maya's concerns shouldn't be ignored, no matter how confusin' they are."

"Whatever you say man." T-Dog mumbled, following after Daryl.

"I trust her instincts. She knows about these people more than any of us. If she thinks Tomas is bad news then why should we argue?" Glenn asked the group once T-Dog and Daryl reported back to them. Glenn had a point, Maya lived with these kinds of people for nine years.

"She's a prisoner too though or at least she was. By her logic, should we even trust _her_?" Carol asked quietly. Shocked stares and gasps targeted the older woman. She bowed her head, embarrassed at her comment.

"She has never given us a reason not to trust her. These men haven't given us a reason to trust them. Or distrust them for that matter." Rick replied, scratching his head. "Why can't we just let them stay here? Keep them away from us, we don't interact with them, they don't mess with us." Rick said, repeating Maya's idea from earlier.

"We control ourselves, who controls them?" Glenn asked suddenly. Worried murmurs filled the cell. "I think that's Maya's problem. She feels that they are controlled by Tomas. And from what Daryl said about him, I'm not surprised Maya's worried."

Daryl stood quietly, balancing opinions in his head until he piped up. "If they step outta line, we put em' in their place. Simple." Agreements circled around the room. Daryl nodded his head and turned for the door but stopped abruptly. "Oh. And if I hear anymore doubts about Maya, you'll answer to me." Carol hung her head as she felt that his comment had her name on it.

Maya, Maggie, and Beth were huddled around their unconscious father. After the amputation, Hershel had passed out due to the pain. Hopes were low that he would wake up. "What's wrong sister?" Maggie asked Maya, confusion embedded in Maya's eyes.

"I literally told the group they couldn't trust those prisoners because they are prisoners. I'm a damn prisoner." Maya snapped, angry at her stupidity. Maggie and Beth shared a concern look. Beth spoke first.

"But they trust you already. You've saved their lives, mine included. No one should doubt you." Her sweet voice lifted Maya's spirits slightly causing a small smile. "Besides, if anyone disagrees they got the Greene sisters to go through."

Maggie and Maya laughed at their little sister, amused at her sass. "Don't forget Daryl. That boy will defend you 'till the end of time." Maggie added, winking at Beth. Maya smiled again and placed a hand on Hershel's.

Screams filled the jail again as Maya jumped to her feet. "Stay here and protect Daddy." Maya ordered her sisters, who obeyed. She ran from the room and followed the screams into the field. Rick, Daryl, and Glenn were crowded around the man along with Tomas. Reluctantly, Maya walked up to the men.

"What happened?" She asked.

"A prisoner has been scratched by a walker while learning how to kill them apparently." Rick answered her, pointing at the man on the ground. _Irony._ Tomas looked right at the man and shot his comrade in the head. Maya grabbed for her pistols as Daryl aimed his bow at Tomas's head. Rick stopped his friends from firing and looked at Tomas.

"Looks like you were right Maya. Tomas is dangerous." Rick snarled, getting in Tomas's face. The man smirked back at Rick, eyeing Maya.

"You think this puta knows me? She don't know shit. Pampered little farm girl I bet." This man was asking for a bullet and an arrow in the head. Maya was seething now.

"By pampered I hope you mean nine years of solitary confinement beating assholes like you down daily for looking at me the wrong way. I knew you were insane." Maya spat, holding her pistol to Tomas's head. Tomas stared back at the girl and smiled.

"Ah, a little prison puta. Familia mi amor." Tomas hissed seductively at her. Rick didn't let the girl retaliate before he shot Tomas between the eyes.

"I told you to play nice or you'd get a bullet between the eyes." Maya spat, holstering her pistols. "Thanks Rick." She nodded to the sheriff and walked away back to her father.

Daryl and Rick remained near the two dead bodies. "I know you trust Maya and I trust your judgment. But do you think she's right about these prisoners?" Rick asked Daryl.

"The only one she had a problem with is lying here spilling his brains on the grass. The others, we will have to wait and see." Daryl replied, noting Tomas on the ground.

"Poor girl. She's back in prison again. And she still feels like a prisoner." Rick murmured, shaking his head.

"Yeah. It'll take time for her to find her place here." Daryl grumbled, pulling at Tomas's body.

"Daddy's awake!" Beth squealed hugging Maya upon her return.

"What? Show me!" Maya returned her excitement. Hershel was indeed awake thanks to Lori giving him CPR. She nodded her thanks to the pregnant mother and went to her father's bedside. Maggie had been crying heavily. "We're home daddy. Safe and sound now." She whispered, kissing Hershel's cheek. "Our new home."


	13. Finding Family

Finding Family

"Why can't we let them join? Axel and Oscar have done nothing to us." T- Dog repeated for the tenth time in his rant. Maya was about to lose it with the man. For thirty minutes T-Dog had tried to persuade the group to allow the remaining prisoners into the family. He was the only one for it. The rest of the group had lost interest and found other things to occupy their time.

"Need I remind you of Tomas?" Rick asked the man, losing his patience too. T-Dog sighed heavily and continued on his persuasion. "It isn't happening man!" Rick retorted.

Maya left the men to their argument. Maya had lost interest a while ago anyway, so she left the cell block. She wanted to see if Hershel had made any progress on the crutches he was trying to use. It was quite comical to watch her father balance on them. A few times her and her sisters had to conceal their giggles at the stunt. They failed each and every time.

Instead of finding Hershel, Maya found Daryl perched on the perimeter fence. She climbed up to meet him and sat on the railing. "They still arguin' down there like a married couple?" Daryl grumbled, noticing Maya's bored expression. She nodded and watched the horizon. "Dumbass gonna get himsel' killed with trusting so easy."

"You trusted me easily remember." Maya replied, arching her eyebrow. She loved to mess with Daryl like this, he always gave her a hard time in response. But this time, he only smirked.

Daryl shrugged and tossed her a biscuit. "You didn't eat this morning girl. Can't have ya passing out on me." He grumbled, chewing into his own biscuit.

Maya chewed on the biscuit, her stomach voicing its happiness to food. She had forgotten to eat this morning, like every other morning. Food was just so valuable recently and she was used to not eating from jail, so she just honestly forgets to eat. She didn't think anyone else had cared to notice.

"I'm going to be the size of an elephant if you keep feeding me." She grumbled between bites. All the clothes she had with her were getting baggy on her actually. Maybe a few extra biscuits wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"An elephant with attitude." Daryl replied with a mouthful of biscuit. He was a sloppy eater and it made Maya laugh at times.

"Do you see that? Walkers?" Maya asked suddenly, pointing to a crowd of bodies approaching the prison yard. The herd burst through the unlocked gates and started towards the group.

"Fuck!" Maya heard Daryl say as the herd moved in quickly. The prison alarms also started blaring.

"Shit, what the hell happened!" Maya asked as she and Daryl ran down to the prison yard to help. Bullets, arrow, knifes were all thrown to the walkers, thinning the herd down significantly. Glenn and Rick ran over to the pair, panicked eyes fit them.

"The gate was cut open, someone must have done it." Glenn explained, looking around at the pile of dead walkers. More appeared on the horizon.

"If we don't kill this alarm, more herds are gonna come!" Maya shouted over the alarm, pointing at the approaching herd. "You go kill the alarm, we'll hold off the herds." Glenn and Rick nodded and took off to the side of the building in search.

Daryl grabbed Maya and helped her up to a higher vantage point. On top of the boxes, they both had better aim at the gooks. "Sooner or later, we'll run out of ammo you know." She mumbled, checking her ammo. They had gone on a small run earlier that week, but there wasn't much around. She had maybe hundred rounds left.

"By then I hope they'll have the alarm off." Daryl replied, counting his arrows. _40 _"Let's do this."

What seemed like hours was only about fifteen minutes the pair had to fight off the dead. Other's either took shelter or were out the prison yard trying to thin the herds. Soon, the dead were scattered. Daryl had jumped down and collected his arrows, placing them back in his holder. Maya had lost a significant amount of ammo, she needed to go on another run soon. "Least the alarm is off." Daryl grumbled quietly.

"What?! I think I'm partially deaf now." Maya called out, fiddling with her ear. The pair went to find the rest of the group, hoping they had hidden themselves away from the danger. Rick and Glenn came out from the generator room with Axel and Oscar in tow.

"Looks like they saved our asses." Glenn murmured to Rick, meaning Axel and Oscar. "Andrew let the walkers in, tried to kill us." Glenn explained to Maya and Daryl.

"Now we have to be afraid of the living too now, not just the dead." Rick sighed, wiping blood from his hands.

"I fear the living more than the dead." Daryl mumbled, Maya nodded in agreement. The living had done more damage to her than the dead. Least the dead could be taken care of quickly.

Faint baby cries sounded from the boiler room as Carl and Maggie entered the yard. Maggie held a small body wrapped in a blanket, her face stained with sadness and blood. _Where was Lori? _"Lori died during birth Rick. She gave you a baby girl." Maggie choked, handing Rick the baby. But the man crumbled to the ground in grief, Carl closing in beside him. He wailed for his dead wife, tears streaming down his face.

Glenn placed a hand on Ricks shoulder and walked back into the cell block dragging dead bodies with him, followed by Axel and Oscar. Maya walked over to Maggie and took the baby from her. "She was so strong…something went wrong…I tried…" Maggie stuttered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Daryl walked over to the girls and saw the baby in Maya's arms.

"Shh…this isn't on you. You saved this beautiful girl." Maya hushed her sister, cradling the newborn. She hushed the crying baby, swaying slightly from side to side. "Being a big sister definitely paid off huh?" Maya smiled, kissing the girl. _Poor baby, born into a world where the first breath you breathe could be your last._

Daryl looked on in wonder at the sight he was seeing. Maya swaying a baby in her arms. This strong, tough, bad ass woman was being kind and soft to this bundle of life. It surprised him to see it. He couldn't help but smile. "We need to get that girl some shit. Clothes, food…whatever babies need." Daryl mumbled, looking at Maya. She only smiled at the baby and nodded. She looked so happy.

The next few days, Rick spent his time killing walkers on the perimeter fence, ignoring everyone including his children. Daryl was irritated by his attitude and stepped up to lead, Maya not too far behind him. The pair had taken up the duty of runs. Formula, baby clothes, diapers, anything the baby needed was on their list.

While on the run and pushing the cart down an aisle, Maya noticed how determined Daryl was to find the things for the baby. It made her heart swell. "What you grinning at girl?" Daryl growled, dropping formula into the cart.

"You. Tough as nails Daryl Dixon is looking for pink onesies and pacifiers." Maya smiled, finding mashed peas and carrots in a can. _Disgusting. _

"Shut up. It's for Lil' Asskicker. She needs this shit. Ain't gonna let her die now." Daryl replied, finding another box of formula.

"Asskicker? Shall I write that on her birth certificate?" Maya smiled even more now. Daryl rolled his eyes at the girl, annoyed at being seen as soft. Sure he had a soft spot for kids because for some reason they liked him back, but he wasn't no softie.

"Fill the damn cart up and let's go. We still have to hit that ammo store down the road before we leave." Daryl mumbled, noticing how Maya had her knife ready, not her pistols. He realized she felt safer with her pistols than her knife, they were loud but she preferred to kill from a distance he figured. It was the same reason he liked his crossbow, take down a target farther away.

The pair scavenged through the weapon store, noticing how fully stocked it was. "I should probably learn how to use another weapon for long distance in case I don't have ammo for my pistols." Maya thought, analyzing the shelves. "Like a bow and arrow thing?" She asked out loud, looking for Daryl. He had disappeared from her sights for a second and returned with more arrows and ammo for her pistols.

"I can teach you how to shoot a crossbow if you want." He asked quietly, embarrassed to offer. Maya nodded excitedly, accepting his ammo.

"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you Daryl!" She squealed, noticing Daryl smirking at her. "What? I'm not all gloom and doom all the damn time. Can't a girl have her fun?"

"I know you ain't all doom and gloom. I saw you with the baby. You looked so…peaceful. Badass girl over here cooing to a baby." Daryl teased, eyeing the girl. Her cheeks were a crimson red as she packed away her ammo.

"I like kids. Sue me." She mumbled. Truthfully, Maya always wanted to have kids. But that dream was destroyed after her sentence to prison. Maybe even in this world she could have a family. _First you need a guy you retard. _Maya scolded herself at her wishful thinking.

Once they arrived back at the jail, a black woman stood with Rick, fear plastered on her face. "What the hell happened while we were gone?" Maya asked as they approached. The woman gauged Maya's appearance, noticing the weaponry on the girl. A threat?

"This is Michonne. She's just about to tell us where Glenn and Maggie were taken." Rick snarled, eyeing Michonne. Maya dropped her pack and cocked her pistols at the new girl.

"My sister's gone? Where is she?" Maya snapped, anger pulsating through her. Daryl let her threaten the girl, she had the emotion for it this time.

"Told you she'd be pissed. Should have told me before she got here." Rick smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You get the stuff for Judith?" Rick asked Daryl as Maya continued to threaten Michonne.

"Judith? You finally named her?" Daryl asked, handing Rick the pack. Rick nodded and smiled shyly.

"Carl did actually. I held her too. Cried like a little bitch I did." Daryl smirked and clapped Rick on the back. "Thanks for stepping up and looking out for the group while I was…grieving." Rick said to Daryl. "You too Maya!" She ignored the gratitude, she was too busy punching Michonne.

"That girl's a pistol." Rick commented, smirking at the fight.

"A damn AK47." Daryl mumbled, impressed at the strength behind Maya's blows. _Blows…Hm…wait what? Snap out of it Dixon! How was he getting turned on by the girl beating someone up? That's fucked up. _

Finally Michonne let the information slide as to Woodbury and how she can get them inside. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. That man will kill you and your sister without blinking." Michonne glared, her lip bleeding from Maya's punching.

"He has no idea who _he's_ fucking with. He has my sister, I'll have his blood on my knife." Maya promised. _Damn that was dark. _She couldn't help it. Maggie was her family. She retreated into the nearby office and pulled out the map they had found of the area. Woodbury was not far from the prison, which worried Maya.

Maya, Daryl, and Rick found Woodbury with Michonne leading the way. The girl was a cracker just like Maya, without her sense of humor. The samurai was as dry as the desert. A blind person could see the two girls were seizing each other up every time one looked at the other. If they weren't careful, one of them could kill the other.

"We invade. We get them out then we run back." Michonne said, pointing to the walls.

"That's it? That's your big plan?" Maya snapped. Michonne nodded. "Works for me. Who do I get to hit?" Maya smiled, checking her pistols.

"Whoever you want darlin'." Daryl smiled and cocked his crossbow. The group ran in and shot down whoever stood in their way, eventually finding Maggie and Glenn tied together in a room. Maggie's shirt was off and tears were streaming down her face. Maya cut them loose as the men covered her back. She hugged her sister to her and handed her the shirt back.

Running back outside the walls, Glenn stopped and grabbed Daryl. "Merle's in there. He grabbed us, let everything happen as he watched." Daryl's face paled.

"My brother is in there?" He asked quietly, completely missing the point. Merle had something to do with Glenn and Maggie's kidnapping. This wasn't good. Maya knew Daryl wouldn't leave without his brother.

Glenn nodded, "With Andrea. The Governor has her as his little sex toy." Maggie shivered at his words and hugged herself. _He better not have touched Maggie. I will kill him. _Maya was seething.

"I need to get my brother out of there." Daryl growled, turning back to Woodbury. Rick ran up to the man.

"Daryl stop! We have to get out of here. It ain't safe." Rick argued, pulling him back. Daryl pulled away from the man and continued his walk, stopped by Maya. "Outta my way girl, you know better than to stop me." Though his voice was stern, Maya saw emotion in his pool eyes.

Maya placed a hand on Daryl's chest and stopped him. "If you go in there, you might not come back out. We need you here. Shit hits the fan _I_ need you here. Please." Daryl searched Maya's emerald gaze, noticing concern in them.

Suddenly a shot rang out and Maya crumbled to the ground. "Maya!" Maggie cried out, running to her sister. She held her side in pain as blood poured clenching her teeth in pain. Daryl crouched to see a group running over to them, guns blazing.

"Run Maggie, go. Get back home! All of you!" Maya managed to scream out, pain running through her. Blood was painting her hands very quickly. All but Daryl took her order, he stood planted when he noticed his brother with a gun in his hand. The men tackled Daryl and tied him up, Maya too and dragged the two away into Woodbury.

Glenn, Maggie, Michonne and Rick all made it back to the jail. "So, how are we getting my sister and Daryl back?" Maggie snapped, hands on her hips.

Rick smiled and looked back to Woodbury's direction. "With a lot of mess and a lot of blood."


	14. Made To Suffer

Made to Suffer

Daryl kept a close eye on Maya as they were dragged back behind the walls in Woodbury. She was barely breathing when they were forced into a room together. She fell to the floor weakly, her side barely moving. Daryl hunched over her protectively, looking up to see his brother. Merle met his brothers' gaze once he entered, an unspoken conversation played out between them. _I'll explain little brother. I won't let them hurt her anymore. _

A man walked in and started towards Maya when she finally found her fight again. She reared up and reached for her knife. "Easy sweetheart. I need to patch that nasty wound you got goin' there. The Governor requests your presence momentarily."

"I ain't goin' anyway you asshole." She spat, pain evident in her words. She still allowed the man to patch her gunshot wound, she wasn't about to allow infection to set in due to her stubbornness. Damn it hurt like hell though. Soon the man left and let the trio alone. Daryl stared at Merle with confusion and a hint of relief in his eyes.

"What the hell is happenin' Merle?" Daryl asked, sitting close to Maya. She was still breathing, but she was having a hard time holding her head up. She placed it on Daryl's shoulder for support. He didn't move away.

"This Governor is crazy man. Kills anyone who steps outta line. Keeps some walkers close by, kills others, kills men, he's bat-shit crazy brother." Merle explained, pacing the room. "I never intended to hurt you little lady, that you gotta believe." He looked at Maya, pain in his eyes.

"Get us out of here Merle and we'll call it even." She replied, hearing approaching footsteps. Whatever the Governor wanted her for, she knew it wasn't just for a chat.

"Come on little girl. He asks for you now." The man from earlier smiled, pulling Maya up to his level. She stood up weakly and tried to shrug off the man, but she didn't have the strength.

"You best not hurt her ya hear!? I'll stomp your ass! Daryl cursed, trying to untie himself to help Maya.

"Aint no use little brother, he's got her now. If ya don't pray, best to start now." Merle murmured, knowing what the Governor had in mind for the young woman.

Maya walked down a corridor with the skinny man next to her. Butterflies battered her stomach as she inched closer to a large room. "Is this the infamous Maya?" A tall man with an eye patch asked, offering his hand as Maya was untied.

"Ah, Michonne do that to you?" Maya smirked pointing to her right eye, anger over taking her fear. The Governor's face fell and summoned a woman from behind him. Andrea stepped from the darkness, her eyes instantly falling to Maya's bloody side.

"I believe you two know each other? Like I know you know Merle?" He asked politely. Every word coming out of him made Maya uneasy. She didn't trust him at all. "You're a smart girl, you know I want to know where your little camp is. The girl before was very helpful, but now I need to know how to destroy that jail cell with as few casualties on my end as possible. I see I have you and the archer, so that's the firepower taken out, isn't that right Andrea?" He asked the blonde. She nodded, apologizing secretly to Maya.

"Rick will die before he lets you win. Daryl and I may be here, but he's got plenty of protection." Maya sneered. The man dismissed Andrea and stalked over to Maya. His breath stunk of whiskey, churning Maya's stomach. Her mothers' necklace hung on her neck, catching the Governors attention.

"What a beautiful necklace. Oh, from your mother? How sweet." He snarled, gripping at the chain. He pulled it off her neck and tossed it in the fireplace. Maya tried to punch the man for the action but he threw her back against the wall roughly. "Now darlin', play nice. You will tell me what I want to hear and you will behave." He placed his hand on Maya's neck and forced her still against the wall. She could feel him getting harder between her legs as she fought for breathe. "Tell me or don't tell me, either way, I might just have some fun with you."

Maya tried to fight the man off but his choke was getting stronger, and she was starting to see stars. She could feel his other hand climbing up her shirt and squeezing her breasts hard. She then heard an unzipping of pants and the tear of material then crushing pain between her legs. She couldn't even scream his hold was too tight. His groaning and moaning filled her ears as she processed what was happening to her. She just wanted to die right there.

Meanwhile, the Dixon brothers were having a little chat. "She's being raped in there?" Daryl shouted, pulling at his bonds even more. His wrists were bleeding due to the strain. Merle nodded sadly.

"He does it to every girl to get information. Information given or not, he rapes them. It's just the way he is brother."

"What about Maggie? Was she raped?" Daryl asked, hoping to God she wasn't. Maya wouldn't be able to handle that information.

"No, you guys crashed the party for him before that could happen. I'm sorry brother, but I can't do anything to help her." Merle mumbled, rubbing his temple.

Daryl was boiling with anger. Suddenly, the door flew open and another man walked in and escorted the brothers down to an arena. A huge crowd was gathered, with the Governor making a speech. Maya was huddled behind him, her head hanging low, her shirt ripped slightly and her knees buckling. _No angel, he didn't…_

The Governor was in the center ring and had the crowds' attention. "We have a traitor among us. And we all know what we do with traitors? Merle…you will fight your brother…to the death for your betrayal and actions."

Maya looked up suddenly and pushed away the Governor. "You can't do that! Let us go, we've done nothing to you! You've done enough to me for both of us, let us go you bastard!" She cried. He punched her in the side and the gut, crumpling her to the ground. He pulled her up to his level and whispered in her ear, "You will watch this." Maya's eyes were wide as she saw the brothers taking a formation.

Daryl and Merle circled each other, both unwilling to throw the first punch, but Merle stepped forward and took Daryl down, whispering something to him.

"No! Stop it!" Maya shouted, trying to break away from the Governor. Walkers were brought to the ring, seeming to attack the brothers in which they did. Daryl and Merle worked together to fight them off until Rick and Maggie burst through the walls.

"Let's go!" Rick shouted, throwing fireballs into the ring. Daryl ran for Maya and pulled her up, her side had started to bleed again. "C'mon Angel, we gotta go." She grabbed onto his arms for support and tried her best at running.

The group ran past the gates and through the forest until they hit the prison again. "Never thought I'd be happy to see a prison again." Maya grumbled, clinging to Daryl for balance.

"You aint coming a step more Merle. This is your fault. You brought Andrea, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, and Maya to that place. Look at them. Look what you did!" Rick accused, pointing a gun at Merle. Merle only held his hands up defensively.

"Now hold on Rick. That's my brother." Daryl defended, still holding onto Maya. Her breathing was real heavy as the blood was trickling down her side.

"I understand that Daryl, but look at it from my viewpoint. Maya and you could have died in there just now, I mean look at ya'll. I can't let him near us." Rick reasoned, looking at the blood on them.

"I get that Rick. But I can't leave my brother again. Ya'll don't want him fine, but I ain't coming in without him." And with that Daryl let Maya go and headed back with Merle. She stumbled slightly but raised her voice.

"Daryl wait!" Maya called out and reached for her friend. "C'mon, don't leave. We need you here." Her eyes were pleading him to reconsider.

"You'll be fine angel. He's my blood remember? I can't abandon him." Daryl whispered, seeing the hurt in his friends' eyes. "I ain't abandoning you either." He turned away to Merle, leaving Maya calling out his name in frustration.

"That's exactly what you're doing!" She spat, storming away. Maya stormed away best she could with her side burning. She stopped at turned to Rick. "You did that. _You_ told him to go. Merle didn't touch me, he didn't pit him and Daryl against one another. _That_ was the Governor. We could have let Merle stay! Now look what's happened. We just lost the best protection we could ever have because of you."

With Maya storming away, Rick saw her yelling at Carol and pointing to the forest. Glenn came up to Rick quietly. "She's right. We're done with talking. You just made a bad situation, a hell of a lot worse." The group dispersed, leaving Rick by himself with his thoughts.

Daryl and Merle were now trekking through the woods together, a comfortable silence hung between them. "Why'd you leave your girlfriend behind? Seemed pissed off at you that one." Merle piped up.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend. She understands the meaning of family. She's mad now, maybe hurt, but she'll understand eventually." Daryl replied gruffly.

"I don't know much 'bout you and her but I get her. She doesn't like to express feelings like most girls. She's got some walls up that one." Merle commented, stepping over a log.

"What's your point Merle?" Daryl demanded, turning to his brother. He hated how Merle thought he knew Maya better than he did.

"Who's she gonna talk about what the Governor did to her to? I think she needed you for that one brother. She ain't gonna tell anyone else and that'll kill her." Merle replied.

"Maya doesn't need anyone, she's strong enough without me." Daryl rejected the idea of being needed. Maya didn't need him…did she? She was tough, she was snarky, and she could defend herself. Why would she need him? She did look hurt when Daryl decided to leave though.

"The problem with being strong is, you forget that you need to be weak sometimes." Merle told his brother, his intelligence shining though.

"Shut up Merle. You don't know Maya."

"I'm just saying bro, she's suffered enough alone, she's been made to suffer. Maybe it's time for that suffering to be eased off of her." Merle mumbled, eyeing his brother for his reaction. Daryl only hung his head, thoughts buzzing.

_Shit. He's right. Maybe she did need him. He sure as hell needs her. What the hell is that girl doing to me? _


	15. Burning Rage

_ Please keep reviewing! I love hearing the feedback!_ _This one was fun because i love mad Maya, she's so interesting when mad, and Daryl is fun to bounce of her emotions. They balance each other well. I so wish she was in the real show ): please more reviews guys!  
><em>

Burning Rage

Daryl and Merle were trekking once again in the forest together. Daryl was silent today, not one word had escaped his mouth since the morning. His dream last night was enough to fuck with his mind. All he saw was Maya smiling at him, then the Governor took a knife to her throat and killed her. He woke up in a sheet of sweat.

"This was a terrible idea. After yesterdays' run in with that family, we should have stayed at the jail." Daryl grumbled finally.

The brothers had argued about staying out in the forest or going back for hours now. It even resulted in a fight that ripped Daryl's shirt off. Scars were imbedded on his back that shocked Merle. He claimed he didn't know what his father was doing to Daryl, but his brother argued he did. _"I may be the one walking away, but you're the one that's leaving again." _Now the brothers were still arguin.

"Merle aint welcome there baby brother. I aint going back just cus you miss that piece of ass." Merle smirked, hearing Daryl stomp over to him. His eyes were burning with rage.

"Shut it. It aint about how she looks. You'd be lucky to have her on your side. She'd save your ass a thousand times and you'd still be working on one gook." Daryl snarled.

"What has she done to you baby bro?" Merle asked curiously. He had never seen Daryl this defensive over a girl in years, if ever.

"She's like…the safety net I've wanted for years. When I'm around her…I feel needed…and I know she'd have my back no matter what. I trust her. No I aint soft." Daryl explained over his shoulder.

Merle stepped over to Daryl and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now that little trinket you picked up in the store yesterday makes a little more sense now." Daryl blushed and felt the box in his jacket pocket.

"It might make her feel better." Daryl grumbled.

Merle only laughed and patted Daryl into a hug. "I missed you baby brother. Now, let's go see that angel."

_Please Tim! Stop! I didn't do anything, I don't deserve this! Stop!" His hands were all over her body, she could smell the beer on his breath. She wanted to puke. Her sister already lay on the floor, destroyed by Tim's actions. She didn't want this. She wasn't ready. She wanted to wait for someone special. _

Maya woke up from her nightmare, sweat dripping down her body. She had been crying out in her sleep, she knew that much, as well as having a fight with her pillow. The Governor had royally fucked her mind up. She held her head in her hands and sighed heavily. She thought the nightmares were gone, but clearly not.

It had been over a week since Daryl and Merle had left the prison, and Maya was not dealing well. She was grouchy, bitchy, and had no time for anyone except for maybe Carl. The boy was worried about her, and was always checking in on her. Like a mini Daryl.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Carl had asked one day while Maya was teaching him how to aim with a pistol. She still wasn't allowed to train physically due to her gun shot wound, so she taught him via her bed.

"I don't know. Probably not seeing as no one wants Merle here. Daryl goes where Merle goes." Maya replied roughly. "What?" Maya snapped as she heard Carl scoff.

"It's just that, I thought it was wherever you went, Daryl went. Thought it was kind of cute actually." Carl explained, raising the pistol to his eye level.

"Lower it a little, aim for the window pane. What do you mean? You think Daryl follows me around?" Maya asked, serious confusion in her voice.

"Course he did. He was always watching out for you, like you watch out for him. That's why we couldn't believe he would just leave without you."

"He didn't care that much about me then, if he just left." Maya snarled quietly, half to herself. "Asshole doesn't need anyone." Maya's hand wandered to her bare neck, her heart sinking remembering her lost necklace.

"He needs you. I bet you my dinner for the rest of the week that he misses you." Carl smiled, pulling the pistol's trigger. No shot rang out. Maya was smirking. "Why didn't it shoot?"

"You think I'd let you shoot a real pistol with real ammo inside a cell? Your father would murder me. Now get, Carol and Beth are probably wondering where you are." Maya smiled, pointing to the exit. Carl waved goodbye and left the girl alone.

Maya sat back and thought about Carl's observations of Daryl and her. Sure he and Maya had grown close over the past year, they survived together. He knew things about her not many did, she also trusted him a lot. Thinking about it now, he was always there. Not in the stalker way, just around in case he needed her.

Her hand wandered mindlessly to her bare chest again where her necklace used to be. Another reminder of what the Governor took from her. Why couldn't Daryl stay? She honestly did need him here. Fuck what the others thought of Merle. They all needed Daryl.

Suddenly, screaming was heard from the prison yards. "Oh god no, not him again surely?" Maya voiced her deepest concerns that the Governor had returned. She ran to the prison yard as fast as she could, and saw the Governor and a few henchman taking over the prison. She saw Axel fall to ground from an attack from the men and Maggie kill the attacker quickly.

She retrieved her knife from her back holster and ran to help her sister. But a herd of walkers cut her off and trapped her against the prison fence. _The one time I don't have my pistols._ She looked around in panic and tried to figure a way out but couldn't find a solution where she got out alive. She started stabbing as many gooks as she could until she couldn't physically lift her arm anymore.

All hope was lost until she saw an arrow split a walker's face in half. "No fucking way." She whispered, as the gook fell. She saw Daryl running over to her as Merle took out the remaining gooks. She ran to her friend and jumped into his arms. Daryl dropped his crossbow and caught Maya, relieved to see her still alive.

Suddenly her mood shifted to anger. She was mad. She was _furious_ actually at this man. She let him go and punched him in the jaw. Daryl backed away, holding his jaw. "That's for leavin' me you bastard. Don't you ever do that to me again ya hear?" She shouted, limping back to her cell.

"You sure got yourself a firecracker there little brother." Merle commented, smirking at Daryl's confused look.

"Yeah. But I missed that firecracker." Daryl replied, a small smile played on his lips. The brothers returned to the prison and was met by Rick. "Now before you say anthin' Rick about Merle…"

Rick held up his hand for silence. "Maya told me…well snarled more like, that ya'll saved her before she literally stormed off. We've had a brief group meeting. Merle can stay as long as he stays outta trouble." Rick bargained, looking at the Dixon brothers. Merle offered his hand to Rick, which the leader took acceptingly. "Now Daryl, I think you have some damage control with Maya." Rick whispered, pointing in her cell's directions. Daryl nodded his head and sighed. _This could get messy. _

Maya was pacing the cell again. This was at least the twentieth time she had paced this cell angry because of Daryl. How dare he just leave then save her life? She knew she was being ridiculous but she was so mad. Her mind was clouded with anger she didn't hear the footsteps outside her cell.

"If you keep pacing, you're gonna rub a hole in the floor angel." The familiar voice sounded. Maya turned and saw that bastard smirking against the cell door.

"Out. I don't wanna talk to you." She spat, rolling her eyes. She was seeing red and confusion. That is what this man did to her.

"Too bad. We gotta talk." Daryl stood his ground. He was going to have to learn to express his feelings to Maya. She needed to hear his reasoning for leaving.

"Damnit Dixon! You can't just walk into someone's life, make them care about you, make them _trust_ you, then just fucking leave out of fucking nowhere!" Maya shouted, stomping over to Daryl. Her eyes were ablaze with anger and hurt. "How could you just abandon us Daryl!? I get that Merle is your family but what the fuck? What about us!?" Maya was beyond pissed now, she was livid. Her side was burning with pain, but she refused to sit down.

"I know. I can apologize to you forever and it won't make a damn difference. Just know, he's my brother. I made a mistake, I realize now that he is not what I need in this world." Daryl explained, looking down at the floor.

Maya stopped glaring to process his words. Did he mean he needed her? More confusion set in. "Pretty words don't make up for spitting in my face." Maya snapped, turning away from the archer.

"I have something for you that might." Daryl mumbled, still looking at the cell floor. He was nervous now, not because Maya was still mad, he'd seen her mad a thousand times. He was nervous to see how she would react to his gift.

"You have nothing I could possibly want." Maya was trying to be calm, but failing at it. She couldn't help it. He had broken down her defensive walls and then abandoned her. She was hurt.

"Look at it first darlin'." Daryl held out a satin box and walked over to Maya. She eyed him suspiciously and looked at the box. She took it from Daryl slowly and opened it. Her eyes melted at what lay in the stuffed box. A silver infinity necklace with 'ANGEL' engraved in it.

Maya looked up at Daryl, her eyes watering slightly. God she was such a bitch to him. "It's beautiful." _Now I feel like a total bitch. _

"I know the Governor took your mother's necklace, so I saw this and thought of you. Got lucky it said angel on it. You like it? It's ok if you don't." Daryl stumbled, really nervous now. He had never given a girl a gift before, not even his mother really.

Maya stepped forward and placed a small kiss on Daryl's cheek. He tensed at the action, but saw forgiveness in his angel's eyes. "I love it. Thank you. Help me put it on?" She smiled. Daryl tried his best to place the chain around her neck and hook the latch together. His fingers fumbled slightly, nervous. Soon, the chain hung nicely on Maya's neck. She toyed with it and smiled at Daryl. "I'm still mad at you. But this helps."

"Your nightmares got worse didn't they?" Daryl asked quietly. Maya nodded sheepishly. "I should have been there to stop the Governor from touching you. I am so…" Maya placed her fingers on Daryl's lips to silence him.

"None of that was your fault. I do not blame you so please do not blame yourself. If you really want to do something for me? Kill that motherfucker and let me watch." Her emerald eyes burned revenge as Daryl agreed to her proposition.

The group had formed outside and was trying to cook up a plan to kill the Governor. The mad man had told Rick that handing over Michonne was the only way he would stop the attacks against the prison. Everyone was almost too willing to comply with his request. No one knew Michonne, no one trusted her. How many more lives would be lost before the Governor gave up?

That was Merle's logic exactly as he cooked up his own plan to save his brother and his new family.


	16. Tough Decisions

Tough Decisions

_I am so sorry guys that it's been so long since my new chapter. School has been hell for me! Anyway, hope ya'll like this! Please keep the reviews coming!_

The group had finally decided to let Michonne and Merle go back to Governor to offer a peace treaty between the groups. Rick was all for it, but concerned he couldn't sacrifice Michonne, so allowed Merle to solely take the samurai. All hands were on deck now; preparing for a battle that might possibly happen.

Maya was busy reloading her automatics when Glenn wandered into her cell. The girl cocked her guns and aimed at her sister's boyfriend. "It isn't wise to sneak up on a sharp shooter." Maya warned, smirking at her friend. Glenn had visited with Maya more frequently since Woodbury, mainly because Maggie had been moody and rude since they escaped weeks ago. Maya decided to let her have her space as did Glenn. She didn't even tell Maggie that she had been raped; that would only make her sister more upset. Only she and Daryl knew what happened behind those doors.

Glenn wandered over to Maya's bed and plunked himself down with a big smile on his face. "What? That smile is starting to scare me." Maya said, holstering her weapons. She had been cleared by Hershel to go back to work, slowly and carefully. Her side was still stinging though.

Glenn dug into his pockets and held out a ring to Maya. The girl looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Maggie may have a problem with this sudden proposal Glenn." She murmured, leaning against her bed.

"Funny. I want to propose to _your_ _sister_. I'm here for _your_ blessing." Glenn laughed, holding out the gold banded diamond in his hand. Maya shook her head and smiled.

"Don't you have to ask Hershel? Sister's blessing don't mean much. Father's on the other hand is a different story." Glenn nodded at her words and explained further sheepishly. He looked almost scared now.

"I'm more afraid of you than Hershel. He's my next blessing. If I treated Maggie wrong, you'd kick my ass I know."

"Damn right. I know you won't. My sister loves you Glenn. I know after Woodbury, she could use a little more happiness. Of course, you have my blessing." Maya smiled, nodding at the man. What he did next surprised her. He stood up and hugged Maya tight, causing her to tense at the action.

"Thank you Maya. Don't worry, I won't let you down. I love Maggie more than anything." Glenn released the girl and exited her cell quickly in search for Hershel. Maya shook her head and couldn't help but smile at his eagerness.

"What's got you all smilin' and shit?" A rough voice sounded from her cell door. Daryl stood, arms crossed and waiting for her. They had been assigned to meet Merle and Michonne at the meeting place. Guess he was eager to get going.

"Apparently, my sister is getting engaged by the end of the day if my father approves." Maya explained, strapping her holsters tighter around her legs. "Good for them I guess. It might be a good thing to have an ounce of happiness around now."

Daryl shook his head and scoffed. "Marriage? In this world? Nice idea, but unrealistic. Who gonna marry em'?" Maya narrowed her eyes at the skeptical man.

"It's just the thought I guess. If they think they're married, they don't need a minister or a ceremony. They love each other and everyone can see that. Rings just add to the event. You know what they say. Diamonds are a girls' best friend." Daryl rolled his eyes. "I bet you're a romantic inside Mr. Dixon."

"Yeah right."

"You did give me this necklace. Hearts gotta work if you thought of this." Maya smiled, toying with the chain again. She did that a lot Daryl noticed. Made him feel good that she liked it and kept an eye on it.

"Nah it doesn't. Just means I know what you like." And that was the last words he said before the duo marched to the fences and trekked towards the meeting place.

About an hour into the trek, a rustle from the surrounding greens alerted the pair. Michonne ran into Maya's line of fire and gasped. "Oh thank god. We gotta go." She ordered, pulling the duo back to the prisons direction.

"Where's Merle?" Daryl asked, roughly detaching himself from Michonne. He was supposed to be with Michonne, delivering her back to the Governor. Something didn't feel right at all. Daryl raised his crossbow at Michonne. "Where is my brother?" He growled. He half expected Maya to jump in front of his aim, but she remained at his side.

"He let me go. He's gonna kill the Governor himself he said. He's still going to Woodbury." Michonne explained quickly. She looked scared. Paranoid even. "Please. We have to go back."

Daryl took Maya off to the side to talk. "I know she's new, I don't trust her fully, but she looks petrified." Maya whispered to Daryl. "I know you aint leaving without your brother. So I'll take her back to the prison."

Daryl nodded. "I need ta' find him. Before he gets himself killed. Keep an eye on that one." He pointed over his shoulder to Michonne who had started pacing nervously. Maya looked shocked with her wide eyes and smirk. "What girl?"

"Surprised you're letting me go by mysel'. You won't be worried about me?" She winked, obviously trying to rile Daryl up. He only scoffed and nudged her away.

"Get. See you back at the prison later." He mumbled.

"Be careful." Maya whispered, concern replaced her humor. She was all serious when it came to Daryl. She really cared, and she thought Daryl was beginning to see that and believe it.

"Always am darlin'." And with that, he disappeared from her view into the bush. His angel wings being the last thing she saw.

Michonne and Maya had begun to trek back to the prison when the samurai spoke up. She wasn't one for talking Maya had noticed which did her fine. "You're a shooter huh?" Maya nodded, one pistol in her hand ready. "Good shot?" Maya scoffed at her and nodded. "Not much of a talker are you?"

"I talk. To people I know and like. So no, not much of a talker." Maya explained, keeping her ears and eyes open for danger. Since the Governor posed a threat, she couldn't relax. Not that she could much anyway before, but now she had fear the dead and living. It was stressful.

"You talk plenty to that redneck." Michonne piped up again, keeping her eyes low to the ground. Maya eyed her suspiciously and shrugged her shoulders.

"Daryl and I found each other early on when this shit went down. Merle too. We got close. We kinda learned from one another." Maya explained. She couldn't help but remember when she almost hit Merle with her car. _God that feels like so long ago. _

"You with him? I'm just asking cus Merle thought ya'll were by the way Daryl acts around you. Like all happy and relaxed. Least that's what Merle said." Michonne asked.

"Nah we aint together. Daryl aint the kind for a relationship and truthfully, I wouldn't know what to do in one. It's been awhile." Maya confessed. She didn't know why she was telling all this to an almost stranger. But she felt at ease with Michonne for some reason. "I was locked up for a while, kinda missed that part of growing up."

"Even if you weren't locked up, you'd still be learning. No one is perfect, no one knows what to do all the time. It's a learning process even when you get married. Trust me I know." Michonne smiled, memories clearly buzzing in her mind.

"You were married?" Maya asked quietly. Michonne shook her head.

"No. But had a son. All gone now. But that's why I know you don't have worry about not being experienced. There's no book to read about this shit." Michonne replied, seeing the prison ahead of them.

Maya and Carl had met up in the courtyard once Michonne and she had returned. Carl looked troubled, and Maya was concerned about the boy. He had been less than friendly towards his father for weeks now, especially after Lori. It had to stop.

"Hey you. What you up to?" Maya asked the boy as she sat on the bench with him. "Carol said she didn't see you at lunch and was worried." She said, placing a sandwich next to Carl. "Eat up before the birds do." Carl said nothing.

"Listen. Your behavior recently has people worried about you. I know you had to shoot your mother and you had to deal with your dads…grieving process. But you're being too cold now Carl. That'll get you killed." Maya explained, leaning on her knees.

"I'm supposed to be like this. You're like this and you survive." Carl murmured, not looking at Maya. She shot him a surprised look and asked, "How am I like Carl?"

"You don't care when people die. You don't show mercy to the walkers you kill. You shoot em dead and that's it. Not one tear. Emotion gets you killed. You barley talk to anyone here besides your sisters and Daryl." The young boy explained, finally looking into Maya's eyes.

"Do not follow my example. I'm…I wasn't like you Carl. I had a rough upbringing that caused me to be cold. You can't be cold. Your father needs you to be a kid."

"You're the best example to follow. You and Daryl. Ya'll kick ass and don't take names. It's awesome." Carl smiled almost impressed at their actions. _Shit. _

"Watch your mouth. Ok, how is this for a deal? You stop being cold and heartless around your father, I'll be nice to everyone else?" She bargained, hoping it would work with the boy. She offered her hand for a shake to the boy. He took it after a few beats. "Good boy." Maya kissed the boys head and smiled. "C'mon it's time for dinner." She walked with the boy to the cafeteria.

"Are you going to try and be nice now?" Carl asked once they wandered into the room. Maya scanned the room and noticed the people she didn't talk to very much. She saw Zach, Beth's new boyfriend sitting with Bob. She sighed and headed towards the men. They seemed shocked as to her approach.

"Can we help you with something Maya?" Bob asked, clearly confused. Maya sat with Daryl and in his absence, Rick or Maggie. "I'm just trying to prove a point with Carl. Now…how has ya'll's day been?" She growled, noticing the young boy giving her a thumbs up. _This better be fucking worth it Grimes. _Bob rambled on about his medical training while Maya tried her best to pay attention.

After dinner, Maya retreated to walking the perimeter. She did this from time to time when her mind was busy. She was beginning to worry about the Dixon brothers. They were supposed to be back by now. Suddenly, she noticed a figure breaking through the dense forestry behind the fence. "Daryl?"

Maya took off running to him but stopped when she noticed Merle wasn't there. Daryl looked at her with sadness in his eyes. _He's been crying. _"No…he…no." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Daryl's neck. She half expected him to push her away but he hugged her back, burying his face in her neck.

Later that night, Daryl had explained what happened to Merle. Maya felt sick to her stomach hearing about how he had to kill his brother. "Now I get it. What you go through every day. Killing your own blood." Daryl mumbled, leaning his head against the wall near his bed. Maya sat crossed legged next to him on his bed, letting him vent to her.

"It aint easy. But you can't beat yourself up about it. In a way…be glad it was you who did it and not some stranger." Maya offered, twirling her thumbs. "Gets me through the day." "This might brighten your mood. Carl said today that he looks to us for guidance. Learning how to survive and shit."

Daryl smirked slightly and ran his hand through his hair. "That's pretty cool. He's a sweet kid."

"I promised him I'd be nicer to other people if he was nicer to his dad. So far…it's hard to be nice." Maya confessed. "I talked to Bob and Zach at dinner tonight…it almost killed me. His medical trauma stories were as interesting as a root canal." Daryl laughed at Maya's wrinkled nose.

"People are always gonna be there angel. Best get used to it now." Daryl mumbled. With as little words as Daryl says, the ones he does speak hold wisdom far beyond his years.

Suddenly shots rang out and the fences were torn down outside. Maya ran to the window and saw a huge tank in the prison yard. "No fuckin' way. That's a fuckin' tank." The Governor was poised on top, shouting orders. "This asshole is gonna fuckin' die."

"Please use that word again Maya. I don't think you said it enough." Daryl murmured, seeing what Maya was seeing through the window. The pair ran off to help the others, weapons drawn and ready.

Daryl and Maya found Carl near the exterior fence with a rifle aimed at the Governor. The man had Michonne and Hershel kneeling beside him, a sword in his hands to Hershel's neck. "Daddy?" Maya whispered. Daryl and Maya knelt down to Carl and aimed their weapons at the man with one eye. Rick stood up against the fence and tried to bargain with the Governor.

"We all survive! Every single one of us are alive right now because we have done something terrible. But it's not too late to change. We aren't too far gone." Rick pleaded, eyeing Michonne and Hershel. Hershel nodded approvingly at Rick. The Governor pondered Rick's words and slightly lowered his sword.

"Liar." The Governor whispered. He raised his sword and sliced it into Hershel's neck. The screams and gasps of the Greene family and Rick rang in Maya's ears. Her eyes grew wide as she saw her father fall to the ground, dead.

"No!" Rick screamed, firing at the Governor. Carl, Daryl, Maggie and Maya joined him in his bullet war. Maya was screaming as each bullet shot out of her pistols. Every memory she and Hershel had ever shared was running through her mind as she fired on the enemies. He had taught her how to walk, ride her bike, and when they were reunited, he taught her about forgiveness. As Maya reloaded her pistols, she forgot all about forgiveness.

Daryl took off towards the tank with a grenade in his hand. The campers were scattered and panicked as Daryl tossed the grenade in the tank and killed the driver quickly with his arrows. He noticed Maya was not where he had left her and felt panic rise in his chest. "She better not be going to get the Governor." He said out loud.

He saw Beth crying as she was trying to defend herself against rapid fire. He ran over to help her but noticed Maya was already there. "Stay behind me Beth! I promise. I'll get you out of here!" He heard Maya yell over the gun fight.

"Maya! Beth! We gotta go!" Daryl grabbed the girls and ran from the fences, hoping to meet up with the others who survived. They kept running until they could no longer hear the war. All three collapsed in a field and remained hidden in the tall grass. It was just them three left in their minds.

A few hours had passed and the three found a hidden clearing. Daryl and Maya swept through it to make sure it was safe and built a noisy perimeter before Beth set up a make shift tent. The sisters were sitting together when Daryl found food in his pack and brought it to them. Neither one touched the canned goods.

"You girls gotta eat. Keep your strength up." Daryl mumbled, opening the cans. He spooned out the cold beans into his mouth a chewed slowly. Truthfully, he didn't want to eat either. He felt sick to his stomach. He looked up at the girls, both quiet and their eyes empty.

"I'm going for a walk." Beth mumbled suddenly. Maya took no notice and continued to stare at the ground. Daryl was really worried about her. Beth left the camp and took her knife with her.

A few moments had passed when Maya heard car brakes and a scream. "Beth?" She yelled, rising to her feet and sprinting in the direction of the noise. Daryl followed after as fast as he could. The two found a highway and Beth's dropped knife in the middle of the road. A black car with a white cross on the back window was speeding off down the road. Maya didn't stop running after it. Daryl had never seen her run so fast before. "Beth!" She kept screaming. He could only follow her as best he could.

Hours had passed by. The sun was high in the sky when Maya and Daryl came to a three way pass. Maya fell to the ground in exhaustion and burst into tears. Daryl came up behind her and sat by her. He had no words of comfort for her; there was no way to know which direction the car went.

"Maya? We have to find somewhere safe to stay. C'mon angel." He said softly, pulling her up. Maya didn't reject his action and dutifully followed him. The fact that she was willing to go with him, scared Daryl. She wasn't fighting him. That was strange.

_ I've been working on all chapters for the past couple of weeks! I'm sorry it's taken this long but I am such a perfectionist. REVIEWS! _

_I decided to delete the previous chapter because I didn't like it anymore, sorry! This one I feel really brings the two together better!_


	17. Truth Serum

_I decided to delete the previous chapter because I didn't like it anymore, sorry! This one I feel really brings the two together better!_

Truth Serum

Daryl had found a secluded clearing for the two of them to camp out in after they lost Beth. Maya had been eerily quiet since then, only speaking up when Daryl asked her a question. Even then, she kept her reply short. Daryl was worried about her. That night after she built the fire, he sat opposite her and met her gaze. Her eyes were tired and worn out. Hints of pain were in there too.

"You gotta talk angel." He mumbled. He knew she was blaming herself for Beth.

"No I don't. You like silence." She replied shortly, scraping her knife up and down her wrists. Daryl remembered hearing how she used to self-harm in jail and was beginning to worry that she'd start again. He pretended like he didn't see her scars, but they weren't hard to miss.

"Why don't you give me the knife darlin'?" Maya held it out to him voluntarily, not posing a threat. "That was easy."

"Put your mind at rest Daryl. I know you think I'm gonna start cutting again. I won't, but what's the point in fightin' about it." Her voice was dead. Sounded like she was beaten. _A beaten puppy. _

"Talk to me angel. Please." Daryl pleaded, walking over to the girl. She peered up at him and a single tear fell from her eye.

"I'm cold. I didn't cry when I killed my step-father. I didn't cry when I killed Mama or Maddie. When Hershel was murdered, all that ran through my head was murder. I'm a cold heartless bitch." She spat, pulling her knees up to her chest. Daryl made a move to comfort her, but she stood up and stormed away.

"Don't you fuckin' touch me!" I'm poison Dixon. Everything I touch dies. I kill. No mercy, just like Carl said. Fuck me, he was right." She shouted, pulling her hair in frustration. "I mean…who doesn't feel shit? Who doesn't cry when they see their father get decapitated? Beth and Maggie were bawling. Me? Nothing. I screamed because I was angry."

Daryl walked over to the girl and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Enough. Your problem is you hate feelin' shit cus you haven't had to before. Alone for nine years will do that to a person. _Nothin'_ is wrong with you Maya." Maya's eyes were blazing with anger, sadness, and understanding as Daryl's words sunk in. "Look…if you didn't care you wouldn't be screaming about not carin'."

Maya pulled away from him roughly and mumbled, "I'll take the first watch." Daryl shook his head at the girl but gave in to her order. He crawled into the makeshift tent and tried to go to sleep. He noticed Maya had picked up her knife again and was scraping it gently over her skin again. _Don't you fucking dare angel? You made a promise to your sister._

Maya had awoken and noticed Daryl staring at the fire the next morning. He hadn't said a word to her. "We should do something. We can't be the only ones still alive." She said, waiting for Daryl to respond. He continued to stare into the fire. _Silent treatment huh?_ "I need a damn drink. Now." She grabbed her knife and walked through the woods again.

She walked for about ten minutes before she saw four or five walkers stumbling around near her. She picked up a rock and tossed it over to the other direction away from her. They followed her distraction. A branch snapped behind and she turned to see Daryl behind her. He pointed his head behind him and she followed him back.

"You've had your fun darlin'. Stop fucking around." He growled, grabbing her arm roughly. She snapped her arm back and glared at the man.

"What the actual hell is wrong with you? Don't you feel anything? We can't just stay out here in the middle of nowhere and expect to survive or find the others. Now, I need a drink and I damn well will find one. With or without you." Maya snapped, turning her heel away from Daryl.

The duo continued to walk in an awkward silence. Daryl wanted to bring up Beth was too afraid that Maya would bite his head off. Maya wanted to bring up why Daryl didn't believe anyone was alive, but she couldn't chance him running away from her in anger. They both needed each other now, but neither wanted to talk to each other anymore.

As the hours went by, Maya noticed Daryl was now leading them. She had no idea where he was going but she figured he had a plan in his mind. Soon, Daryl led them towards an abandoned shack. "I found this place with Michonne." He mumbled, letting Maya look around for herself.

"Where are we?" Maya asked as Daryl knocked down a door to reveal a machine and crates of liquid. He picked up a crate and handed it to Maya. "I was thinking you were leading us to a liquor store."

"Nah, better. Moonshine." He grumbled, leading her inside the house. The inside was very old looking and very country. Maya figured this were the kind of house in the red neck area of Georgia, then it finally clicked in her mind. Daryl looked relaxed here, this must have been like his home. "Sit down girl." He growled, grabbing a cup from the kitchen.

Maya sat down obediently, seeing Daryl pour the moonshine into the cup for her. She was hesitant to drink it, even though she was dying for a drink. "I've never had moonshine before. Besides, daddy said bad moonshine can make you go blind." Maya mumbled, seeing Daryl notice her hesitation.

"Nothing good to look at anymore any way. Go 'head." Daryl grumbled, seeing her swallow the moonshine with a pained look on her face.

"God that's strong. Second gulp ain't too bad." Maya smirked, pouring more into the cup.

"Slow down girl." Daryl warned. He remembered what she was like in the CDC after a few too many shots of tequila. He found out so many things about her that night, he wasn't sure there was much more to tell. But she also got angry when she got drunk; and right now Daryl knew she had a lot of anger built up inside of her.

"This one is for you." Maya replied, handing him the cup. Daryl shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. Someone's gotta take watch." He replied, picking up his crossbow. Maya stop him with her leg and smirked.

"Let's play a game." Daryl arched his eye brow at the girl. She pulled him over to the living room floor and poured some moonshine into his cup. "Ok, so I say something I've never done and if you've done it, you drink. Then it's your turn." Maya explained, seeing a confused Daryl in front of her.

"Never needed a game to get lit before. How do you know this game?" Daryl remembered she was in jail during her would be college years, so how would she know about a drinking game?

"Some girls in jail told me about it. Said I should try it if I ever got out. I'm out, so let's play." Maya smiled. "Ok…I've never…shot a crossbow. Now you drink."

"Ain't much of a game." Daryl grumbled, swallowing the moonshine. He didn't know why he was doing this. He felt ridiculous. Maya was smiling though so he guessed it was worth it to see her happy.

"Your turn Dixon." Daryl shrugged his shoulders and mumbled a 'I don't know'. "Just say the first thing that pops into your head.

Daryl scanned the floor then raised his eyes to the girl. "I aint never been out of Georgia." Maya's eyes widened and took a sip from her cup.

"I've never skinned an animal…properly." Maya smirked, glancing at Daryl. He rolled his eyes and took another gulp. _He knew she knew what she was doing. _

"I've never been on vacation. Camping don't count." Daryl mumbled, noting Maya's intake of alcohol. There wasn't much either one of them had done that the other hasn't. They were very similar.

"I've never…gotten drunk and regretted what I did afterward." Maya smiled, seeing Daryl's reaction to her confession. She didn't regret confessing her past to him in the CDC.

He gulped back some more moonshine and said, "I've done a lot of things." A few moments passed by when he gave his turn. "I ain't never had a girlfriend." Maya's eyes were as wide as saucers at Daryl's confession. She didn't know what to say. "What? Does that surprise you? Yeah I'm not the kind of guy to fuck and dump everything with boobs." Daryl suddenly turned angry. He got up and pissed in the corner.

"Seeing as you don't have one, I'll keep goin'. I never had a carin' family. Never got put in jail for year. Never had Santa Clause. I sure as hell never cut my wrists lookin' for attention." Maya's stare turned ice cold at the last comment, but Daryl remained unfazed. He picked up his crossbow and ran out the shack.

"Daryl! What the hell?" Daryl had shot a walker into a tree and was taunting the creature. He grabbed Maya by the shoulders and turned his body to press up against her back.

"You aint never shot a crossbow, well here ya go darlin'. Let's do some target practice!" Maya had never seen Daryl blow up like this. He was a completely different man right now. She was actually afraid of him right now. She grabbed her knife from her hip and threw the knife into the walkers' head. "Why'd you do that, I was havin' fun!"

"No you were bein' a jackass! What if someone found my dad like that?" Maya started but Daryl cut her off.

"Don't. That aint remotely the same."

"Killin' them aint supposed to be fun!" Maya spat at him, seething from her fear. Daryl was livid, his eyes were no longer warm.

"What do you want from me girl huh!?"

"I want you to stop acting like you don't give a shit about anything, that nothing we went through mattered, or that the people we lost meant nothing to you. It's bullshit!" Maya roared.

"Is that what you think huh?" Daryl countered.

"That's what I know. We lost them yes Daryl. But god forbid you let anyone get too close."

"Too close huh? You know all about that. You lost your father and your mother and didn't shed a single fuckin' tear. All you can do now is rant about hope and drink some hooch like some dumb college bitch!" Daryl snapped, his veins pulsating.

"Oh fuck you Daryl. You don't get it…" Maya replied, backing away from him slightly.

"No you don't get it! Everyone we know is dead!"

"You don't know that Daryl!"

"They might as well be cus' you aint ever gonna seem em again! Rick…you ain't ever gonna see Maggie again." Maya looked broken at his words. He knew she was hurting from her missing family but she was in denial of maybe finding them. She had to come back to reality.

"The Governor rolled right up to our gates. Maybe if I had kept lookin', didn't give up, that's on me…" "Daryl." Maya reached for his arm but he pulled away roughly. "You're dad…" He croaked, hearing Maya's screams in his memory. "Maybe if I didn't stop lookin…" He was cut off by strong arms around his chest and head on his back.

Maya was holding onto Daryl tight. She heard his sigh heavily and felt his body shake with emotions. He hung there and cried with her holding onto him tight. She couldn't let him go. She needed him to know that she was there for him, and she needed him in her arms.


	18. Burying Deep Inside

Burying Deep Inside

"So are you ever going to tell me what you did before this shit happened?" Maya asked Daryl, leaning against the porch pillar. She was sipping on the moonshine some more, reaching a small level of drunk. She almost felt happy now. She was happy that Daryl and she had that fight earlier and how it ended. The tension was finally gone between them.

Daryl shook his head and gulped back the liquid. "Doesn't matter anymore. Merle and I just kinda floated around towns. Drinkin', fightin', usin'. Sleepin' around in Merle's case." Maya's ears perked up at that last one. "Nah, I didn't sleep around like he did. Didn't sit right with me. Fucked with a few girls but…I don't know they just never lasted long. They got borin'." Daryl explained.

"You miss your brother don't you?" Maya asked, eyeing Daryl. He hung his head and nodded slightly. "I miss Maggie bossing' Beth and I around. Mags and I are two years apart and yet she acts like my mother. Guess in a way I needed that." Maya confessed, starin' up at the stars. Daryl noticed her gaze and smiled. "I love the stars. Full of mystery. I got a tattoo of stars on my eighteenth birthday; a girl in the prison did it for me."

Daryl glanced at where Maya rose her up over her slightly and pointed at her rib cage. Four stars were imprinted on her side. "Maggie, Maddie, me, and Beth." Maya smiled, explaining the meaning.

"I thought you didn't like Beth when she was born?" Daryl asked, rubbing his chin. Maya shrugged and lowered her shirt down.

"She's still family though. Besides, once I got the first tattoo, I couldn't stop. I have the stars, paw prints on my other side for my cats growing up, and a rose on my ankle for my mama. I think I'm addicted."

Daryl nodded and shrugged. She didn't seem like the type to get tattoos, but knowing she had a lot, impressed him. "I got a few too." Maya nodded and sipped on her drink.

"I know. I've seen the demon on your back." Daryl froze. No one has seen his back before, and if Maya had, then she had seen the scars too. Maya saw his reaction and held up her hand in defense. "I've seen them yes. No I don't think of you any less because of them. I bet they hold a story, like mine do. I won't ask unless you want to divulge that information. I won't push you." Maya smiled, seeing the stars again.

Daryl pondered her words. He knew that she wanted to know, but she had the respect to not ask. In a way, she deserved to know. He had seen her scars, he knew about them. Why shouldn't she know his?

"My daddy was a tough son of a bitch. He beat Merle and I cus it was fun. Some days, it got a little out of hand." Daryl mumbled. Maya nodded her head in understanding but didn't say 'I'm sorry.' He didn't need to hear those words; he had heard them enough from people over the years. Maya knew that because she probably had heard the same two words over her life span too.

Daryl looked at Maya in the moonlight and he swore he saw her in a different light. Months ago this girl was near suicidal. She was angry, upset, and cold. She wouldn't even try to be nice to anyone or get to know new members of the group. Now she had this more positive light to her. She had more hope and faith now. She believed that they would find their family and become a group again. She had a new understanding of this world. She wasn't letting it ruin her anymore.

"I know you're wondering why I'm acting different now. I want to change Daryl. Be different. Be good for once in my life. I'm not Michonne or Maggie, but I survived. I ain't a good girl and I don't want to be like this. Mad and angry all the time. It's exhausting." Maya sighed, tipping the cup back.

Daryl growled and replied to her confession. "You are good. It's me that's not." His self-pity was cut short by Maya's snap.

"You are good Daryl. You have saved our family countless times. Saved my ass more times than I can count. They need you Daryl. I need you." Daryl stared at the girl in shock.

"I guess you just gonna have to keep remindin' me angel." Daryl mumbled back. He couldn't see what she saw in him. She saw goodness and hope in him while he saw evil and a nasty past.

"Nah baby, I'm not gonna be around much longer." Maya smirked, leaning her head against the pillar. Daryl had to understand she wasn't going to be around all the time to keep him in check.

"Stop Maya." Daryl tried. He couldn't stand the thought of Maya not being around him. He needed her to be there.

"It's true darlin. You're gonna be the last man standing." Daryl stared at her in doubt. "You are going to miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon." Maya smiled, meeting Daryl's gaze. He had to know she wasn't going to survive as long as he was. She wasn't like him. She had weaknesses. He didn't.

"You ain't a happy drunk at all." Daryl mumbled. Maya laughed quietly and sipped more moonshine. Daryl looked up from the floor and grumbled, "If I'm gonna be the last man standin', you gonna be the last woman standin'. Right by my side. No arguin'." Maya met his serious glare and couldn't help but smile.

"You got yourself a deal there Dixon. I still need to annoy you a little longer." The duo smiled at each other and continued their drinking. "Why is it so hard for you to accept that someone cares about you Daryl?" Daryl froze mid sip and shook his head.

"No one really cares about…" He stopped mid-sentence as cold liquid splattered against his face. He stood up and saw Maya's angry glare painted on her face. She had thrown her drink in his face. "What the fuck girl?"

Maya rose to her feet and pushed Daryl up against the door. "You don't get to say that. No one cares? Really? Merle did. Rick does. I sure as hell do." She snapped, poking Daryl's chest roughly. "You don't get it Daryl. When you ran with Merle I felt like my heart had been ripped out of me. You weren't coming back and it was killin' me."

Daryl stared down at the girl and he swore he could see tears filling her emerald eyes. He didn't realize how bad he had hurt her leaving. He honestly didn't know she was hurt this bad.

"Then…when the Governor attacked…I thought you were gone. I couldn't find you. Then I saw you…and it took everything for me not to hug you. Whenever you're not here Daryl…I'm not me. You are the light at the end of the tunnel for me." Maya said, meeting Daryl's blue eyes. Fear was in his eyes.

He stood still for a moment, Maya's hand on his chest. He looked down at her and saw the affection she had for him in her eyes. "I'm your light? Angel…you made me breathe again. You…you scare the absolute shit outta me." Maya looked taken aback by his response. "You are this strong woman with the power to make me feel again. You come with this hope that breaks down the walls I've built up over the years. Round you…I forget the bad. I forget these scars. I see you and I see…hope."

Now it was Maya's turn to look shocked. She hadn't expected Daryl to confess feelings to her. She was scared that she meant this much to someone. She wasn't used to it. But in a weird way, she loved it. Maya smiled and placed both her hands on Daryl's chest. She could feel his normal tension slowly fading. His heart was beating rapidly though.

"Enough talkin' Dixon." She planted her lips on Daryl's and was pleased to feel him kissing her back. Her hands were wrapped around his neck as she felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly. It was like he didn't want to let her go ever. He started to play with her tongue as they fought for dominance. Maya felt her nails scrape the back of Daryl's neck as he moaned in reply. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against Daryl's as they caught their respective breaths.

"I ain't letting you go angel. Not now. Not ever. You're mine." Daryl growled, gazing down at Maya. She smiled up at him and kissed his lips once more and pulled Daryl into the shack. Daryl couldn't help but smile at Maya's eagerness to get inside. He had wanted her for months now, hell maybe longer.

Daryl let Maya strip him of his vest and unbutton his shirt before he roamed his own hands up her body. He felt her ass in her jeans as his hands wandered up her body up to her waist. He slid his hands up her shirt and felt her bra strap tight against her. He pulled the shirt up over her head and felt her disappointment as they had to break from kissing to strip her. He pulled her back towards him and fiddled with her jean buttons.

Maya had taken Daryl's ear into her mouth and pulled slightly eliciting a moan from him. She trailed her lips down his neck as he tried to pull her jeans down. He lifted her to the kitchen counter, easing his trouble to rid her of her jeans. Maya had taken to striping Daryl's shirt off as he pulled her jeans off finally. She looked up at him and bit her lip once he discarded of her jeans.

"Are you sure you want this angel? Tell me now and I'll stop. But if you bite that lip one more time and I won't be able to." Maya arched her eyebrow and bit her lip again. "You little minx. C'mere." He growled, pulling her towards him. He roamed his hand over her panties and could feel her excitement. "That for me darlin'?" Maya groaned in response, feeling Daryl's fingers exploring her.

"I feel something that's for me Dixon." Maya moaned, her hand grazing over Daryl's jeans. Her fingers fiddled with his zip and released him. Her hand started to stroke him as Daryl fingered her more but stopped when he felt her tighten against his fingers. "You're a tease baby." Maya breathed, stroking him faster.

"You're gonna make me come darlin'. I need you Maya." He breathed into her ear as she retracted her hand. Maya was now full on panting as Daryl's played with her, his fingers deep inside her.

"Daryl…please. Fuck me." She moaned as Daryl sucked on her breasts. His teeth grazed over her nipple as Maya pulled at his hair. "Daryl god damnit." He smirked at her and entered her slowly. She winced at the pain and he froze, scared he was hurting her. "It's okay Daryl, don't stop or I swear I will shoot you with my pistols." Daryl smiled and thrust into her, energized by her moaning.

He loved how she was meeting him thrust by thrust. He loved how she made him feel powerful over her. He loved how she melted under his touch. He just loved being with Maya. "Oh god Maya. I won't last much longer darlin." Maya picked up her pace and dug her nails into Daryl's back. He felt her release around him as he soon found his, remembering to spill out of her.

The pair remained panting on the kitchen counter, sinking from their high. "I could definitely get used to this place." Maya breathed, eyeing Daryl on top of her. Daryl kissed her swollen lips and looked down at his angel. "Round two Dixon?"

"You are going to be the death of me angel." Nevertheless, he kissed her chest and made his way down to her navel and below. Maya bit her lip as she felt Daryl's tongue exploring a new part of her. Yes, she could definitely do this.

_Few hours later_

"Maybe we don't have to leave ya know? Maybe we can stay here for the winter? Safer than anywhere else we've found." Daryl mumbled into Maya's hair. The pair had retired to the bedroom after their kitchen adventures earlier. Maya lay on Daryl's chest and sighed heavily. "Angel?" Maya mumbled and heard a snort come from Daryl. "Is someone a little tired?"

Maya looked up and saw the smirk that she loved. _Bastard. _"I'm happy wherever you are. After the winter we can look for the group more thoroughly." She replied finally, setting her head back onto Daryl's chest. He was playing with her hair and it made her giggle. "Never thought of you like this I have to be honest."

"Like what darlin'?" Daryl asked, running his calloused fingers through Maya's hair. He figured what she meant but wanted her to say it. He knew he wasn't a touchy feely kind of a guy. He didn't understand the whole hearts and flowers thing and taking it slow that the girls back home wanted. Other girls only wanted him for a quick fuck. Maya was different; she wanted him for all his troubles and baggage.

"You're being sweet. I like it." Maya simply explained. She smiled into Daryl's chest and ran her hand up his arm. He was so muscular but in a hot non-steroid kind of way. A thought popped into her head suddenly. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna make us something to eat. What do you want?" She asked, pulling herself up reluctantly from the bed.

Daryl sat up from the bed and cracked a smile. "Pigs feet. With lots of gravy." Maya wrinkled her nose and remembered when they found the stash of pigs' feet in the funeral home. Daryl had claimed them as his almost immediately.

"You'll get whatever I can find. But I'll take pigs' feet under consideration." She smiled, pulling on her shirt and a pair of shorts she had found. She could feel Daryl staring at her and looked over her shoulder at him licking his bottom lip slightly. "Later Dixon. If you're good."

"What if I'm not?" Daryl replied, understanding the hidden meaning. This girl was driving him crazy. He always wanted her and yearned for her when she wasn't around him.

"Then maybe you won't have to wait as long. Depends on my mood." Maya smirked. Suddenly she frowned and cocked her head to the side. "You stopped looking for me Daryl. They took me and you ran. You stopped. You left me. How could you?" She spat.

"Maya? What are you saying? You never left. Where…where are you going?" Daryl asked, pulling himself off the bed. Maya was fading in and out, almost like a ghost. Daryl reached for her but his fingers only felt air. "Maya, I don't understand."

"Save me Daryl. Please. Help me." She screamed before fading from Daryl's eyes. Daryl screamed for Maya and tore out of the cabin. He heard the screech of tires and a yell. _Is this a memory? _"Maya!"

Daryl screamed as he woke with a start. He lay on the ground in the middle of a three way intersection of a road. He hung his head as he remembered what had happened to his angel.

_Now it was Maya's turn to look shocked. She hadn't expected Daryl to confess feelings to her. She was scared that she meant this much to someone. She wasn't used to it. But in a weird way, she loved it. Maya smiled and placed both her hands on Daryl's chest. She could feel his normal tension slowly fading. His heart was beating rapidly though._

But they had decided to call it a night soon after. However, Maya wanted to stay outside just a little longer to get some air so Daryl left her alone. That was his mistake. Someone had took her and thrown her into the same car that Beth was taken away in. He took off running for miles and days until he came to this three way intersection. He had lost her trail.

"My angel…I'm so sorry. I'm going to find you. I promise." Daryl whispered, hanging his head as he sat on the road. He had never felt this lost and alone before.

_okay guys I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out. The MSF took my heart out and i actually kinda used it to write this last chapter. You are about to see some serious badass behavior from our angel. REVIEWS_


	19. A Tortured Angel

A Tortured Angel

_"__You are this strong woman with the power to make me feel again. You come with this hope that breaks down the walls I've built up over the years. Round you…I forget the bad. I forget these scars. I see you and I see…hope." _

That was the last thing Maya remembered hearing before she was pulled into a black car. She tried to kick and scream but her captors were too strong. Now she lay on this bed, restrained from movement. Her face was sore and blood kept dripping from her nose.

The walls were bare and cold. Almost like a hospital. Movement from outside her room alerted Maya as a man in a white coat walked in with a female police officer and sighed to Maya. "My name is Dawn. What's yours?" Maya glared at the woman and refused to speak. The man in the coat struck Maya's thigh with a whip. "My name is Dawn. What's yours?" She repeated more vehemently this time.

Maya winced at the whips sting and breathed heavily. "Maya." Dawn nodded her head and analyzed the young woman. "Where am I? The man I was with…is he here too?" Maya asked, curious to Daryl's whereabouts.

"You were alone. So tell me Maya, what were you before all this? Soldier? Trainer? Not a damn waitress that's for sure. You look fit." Dawn commented, squeezing Maya's arms.

"I did some time." Maya replied, not scared to Dawn's reaction. Maybe if she knew who Maya was and what she was capable of, she'd let her go. But Dawn just nodded her head and tipped her head to white coat who disappeared from the room. "What's happening here?"

"That doesn't concern you. But seeing as you don't pose much of a threat, I will release you from these confines. Perhaps then you can learn to trust us?" Dawn bargained, raising her eyebrow.

Maya remained poke-face but her mind was buzzing. There was no way in hell she was going to trust these people. They took her for a reason. But if she played nice, she could probably get away. "Can I walk around?" She asked innocently. Pretending to be innocent and not who she really way could be her best chance here.

"Just stay in sight. Do not cause trouble and we will get along fine." Dawn said, nodding her head. She exited the room and left Maya alone.

"Finally. Alright, let's see what I'm up against." She whispered, sliding off the bed slowly. Her wrists were swollen due to the restraints and her head was still throbbing. "Trying not to kill every single one of these people right now. Least they let me keep my pistols." Maya murmured, tapping on her thigh holsters.

A few hours had passed and Maya had successfully scoured the Grady Hospital and found a vantage point she could use to escape. Without thinking, she took off across the yard and jumped onto the chain-link fence. "Prisoner escape! We need backup!" Maya heard some guards shouting behind her. Her stung thigh was slowing her climb but she pushed through the pain and pulled herself over the fence painfully. She fell to the ground and ran away as fast as she could back into the woods.

Maya kept running until she could no longer breathe. She stopped and dropped to her knees in exhaustion. She had to be at least five miles from Grady by now, but she still had no clue where she was. She looked around at the forest and whispered, "God Dixon, I wish you were here right now. I could really use you…"

Suddenly rustles from behind her caused Maya to jump to her feet and aim her pistols at the noise. A group of men broke through the brush as one skinny man held up his hands in defense. "Whoa there sweetheart. We aren't going to hurt you." Maya remained locked and loaded, not trusting these strangers. "My name is Gareth. Come with us to Terminus, we will make sure you are happy and well taken care of. A larger group already made a home with us, you are indeed welcome."

Maya tossed the idea around in her head for a while and slowly lowered her weapons. "A larger group? Can you describe them to me?" Maya asked, hoping to hear of her family's survival.

Gareth nodded. "A man with a beard and his son. A women with a katana, two young women, a larger solider, a skinny black man, an Asian man and a young woman with him." _Fuck. No Daryl. But Rick and Carl were. _"Oh and a young man with a crossbow…he was with them too." Maya's eyes shot up and couldn't help but smile. "Do you know these people?"

Maya nodded slowly. "I've been looking for them. They're my family, or what's left of them anyway." Gareth smiled and pointed in the direction of Terminus. Maya slowly followed, her thigh stinging from her whip injury.

On the journey, Maya couldn't help but feel overjoyed that her sister was still alive. Daryl was alive, Rick and Carl. But sadness overtook her as she thought about Judith. The poor girl probably never made it out of the prison. Soon enough, Gareth brought Maya to a compound. A huge warehouse was hidden behind it. _Safe from walkers. _

"Please…welcome to Terminus." Gareth smiled as he nodded at his men behind Maya. Before she could realize what was happening, the men grabbed a hold of us and stripped her of her pistols and holsters.

"Wait…stop! What the hell is going on?!" Maya screamed, trying to fight off her aggressors. They grabbed hold of her arms and twisted them in an awkward angle. "Fuck! Stop!" One large man kicked her in the stomach as she fell to her knees in pain. Wheezing, she looked up and saw Gareth peering down to her.

"Stop fighting sweet cheeks. You are going to be one tasty little bitch." He sneered, smoothing Maya's hair down. "But before that, some of my men have already staked a claim on you. They want to taste you…in other ways if you get what I mean. However, I think reuniting you with your family would only be fair and courteous. Take her to the warehouse with the men. If she doesn't behave, kill her just like you will them."

Maya started to scream but a man took her mouth in his hand and gagged her. Tying her wrists together, he punched her face and dragged her to the huge warehouse. "Stop it! Let my family go!" She muffled, straining against her ties. The huge door was swung open and what she saw made her want to cry.

A long sink like trough sat in the room with about seven or eight men kneeled in front of it. Among the men were Rick, Bob, Glenn, and Daryl. Her eyes met Daryl's as she was pushed roughly in-between him and Glenn. He kept looking at her, fear and concern were evident in his blue eyes. Maya looked up at her friend and prayed that he could read her eyes as well as she could his. She was scared and didn't want to die.

"Now, let's begin." A young member announced, swinging a bat into a young mans' head and slicing his throat. Maya screamed into her gag and started to tremble slightly, turning her head away from the scene. Daryl edged closer to her and tried to murmur something, but Maya couldn't hear him.

Each man went down, their blood staining the trough as their necks drained. Glenn was next until the man stopped. "Go check your logs before you do anything else." Gareth ordered the bat man. Glenn exhaled loudly as Maya looked up to him in comfort. _We need to get out of here. _

"Now…I am aware that you know this young lady Rick." Gareth smiled to Maya who was still trembling. "So tell me…what was in that bag that you buried outside the walls?" Rick remained silent until Gareth pulled Maya closer to him, a knife to her throat. Daryl growled towards Gareth as Maya shook.

"A few pistols, a katana, a machete with a red handle. That's what I'm going to use to kill you with." Rick promised the man. Gareth smiled and released Maya from his grasp. A single tear fell from her eye as she stared at the ground. Daryl wanted so bad to kill this man and comfort his girl, but his hands were tied.

"Since you were such a good girl, I'm going to let my men play with you a little while before we kill you sweet cheeks. Adam? Take her." A tall man grabbed for Maya as she kicked at him and screamed to let her go. Gareth laughed as Maya was being dragged away. He knelt down with Daryl and placed a hand to the archer's shoulders.

"Don't worry man. The good ones never last long anyway." Daryl's anger bubbled over as Gareth walked away. _Angel…I'm so sorry. _


	20. A Broken Angel Reborn

A Broken Angel Reborn

Maya struggled from the men's' grasp and fell to the cement flooring. She knew her family were about to be slaughtered and she couldn't have that. Her hands became untied as the men made their approach. "Now be a good girl and it'll all be over fast my love. You are going to taste so good." One man sneered, unzipping his jeans. _Taste good? You sick fuck. _Maya edged back and felt a wall behind her. _This is enough. No more of this shit. _Anger and frustration took over as Maya kneed the man in the balls and snapped his neck. His friend cocked his gun and shot at her but it missed Maya by a hair. She jumped on him and strangled the man, anger coursing through her. His face turned blue as his defensive struggle grew dimmer, but he managed to get one more shot at her.

"Fuck!" The man finally stopped moving as Maya grasped her side in pain. "God damnit…stupid bastard. I didn't have to do that…you made me." She murmured, applying pressure to her side. She tore off a piece of the man's shirt and tied it around her bleeding side, hoping to cease the flow of blood. She limped over to the door and peered out quietly. She noticed a small shed and saw the words _Armory _above the door. "Ok…time to get some of our arsenal back."

She stepped out of the warehouse and crept to the shed until something caught her eye. She saw a figure over to the distance, a gray haired women stood hidden in the brush behind the perimeter fence. "Carol? No fucking way." Maya ran over to the fence real quick and hid behind a wall. "Carol! Look down!"

Carol looked down and shock hit her face. "Maya? Is that you? Where is everyone? Are you ok?" Carol whispered, aiming her machine rifle at the warehouse and noticing Maya's blood stained shirt. The older woman had walker remains painted on her dainty face and clothes, trying to mask her existence. _Clever. _

"I'm fine, just a graze I hope. They're inside those crates. Everyone except Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Bob. They're in that warehouse over there." Maya pointed at the silver shelter and groaned. She hoped to God that they weren't dead. Carol didn't know half of what this place was and Maya really didn't want to explain at this moment.

"Look Carol, I have an idea. Do you have any other weaponry on you?" Carol showed the woman her small arsenal and Maya saw what she needed. _Grenades. _"I'll take the grenades. Here's what we do. I'll get the Terminus people out of the warehouse by attracting walkers to the gate. I open the gate walkers get in, they are too busy fighting them off to worry about our family. Hopefully, they'' get out." Carol nodded at Maya's plan and waited for her role in the plan. "You cover me. Shoot anything that moves, except me obviously. I'm about to blow some shit up." Maya explained, stuffing the grenades into a small bag.

"Meet me, Tyreese and Judith at a nearby cottage when you're done. Five clicks that way. Bring everyone." Carol said, pointing behind her. Maya lit up at the sound of the baby's survival. Thank god Judith was still alive, Rick will be pleased. "Go girl, I'll cover you." Carol promised, locking her rifle.

Maya ran down to the gates and jumped over them again. She whistled for the straggling walkers to approach her and they did. "Come on you nasty bastards, free food." Maya called out, unlocking the gates of Terminus. A huge herd formed and tore at the gates as Maya threw a grenade into one warehouse, a crowd of people ran out. Maya heard Carol firing off shots at the Terminus community, keeping up her end of the deal. _Not much of a housewife anymore are you Carol? _

Maya ran into the armory shed and noticed her pistols and holsters lying within a pile of weaponry on a large table. "There's my babies. Mama missed you." She whispered, strapping on her holsters. She grabbed some pistol ammo and saw some hunting knifes in the pile as well. "Waste not want not." She mumbled, stuff two knives into her boots.

Something caught Maya's eye suddenly. Daryl's crossbow lay near where her pistols were. "Hello darlin' daddy is missing you I bet." Maya strapped the crossbow over her chest and threw the grenade to the other side of the shed. She had two grenades left and had half the camp to blow. She ran out of the shed and felt the impact of the explosion behind her.

Maya saw that the walkers took over the camp just as planned and was eating everyone. Maya couldn't help but smile at the feast these monsters were enjoying, seemed to have a cruel irony to it. _Cannibals eating cannibals. _Maya couldn't find her family so she took off back to where Carol had been shooting her rife but couldn't find her either. "She must have ran out of ammo…"

Maya tossed both grenades over the fence and watched as Terminus burned to the fucking ground. "Good riddance mother fuckers. You were screwing with the wrong fucking girl."

Maya limped her way to where Carol said Tyreese and Judith were, her thigh slowing her down again as well as her bleeding side. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice and saw her family gathering in a clearing. "I don't know what just happened, but we need to figure out what to do next." The group murmured, silenced by Maya's appearance behind their leader.

Maya's soft stepped alerted Daryl who stood against a tree. His eyes lit up at her sight and he charged at her, enveloping her in his arms. He hugged her tight and couldn't believe she was alive. "I'm here Daryl…I'm here." Daryl bowed his head in Maya's hands and bit back tears. Rick came up behind Daryl and placed a hand on Maya's shoulders.

"Did you do that baby girl?" Pointing at Terminus. Maya nodded her head, not ashamed of her actions. _Those bastards deserved it. _Rick pulled her close to him and hugged her. "You saved our family once again. Thank you."

Maya tensed at the action but wrapped her arms around Rick. "Carol helped…which reminds me…you need to follow me. Now." Maya ordered, taking off in Carol's direction. Maya could sense Daryl close behind her, keeping his usual eye on her. Maya smiled softly at his affection, grateful that he was still alive.

They soon came to a cabin where Carol stood outside with Tyreese and Judith. Rick and Carl cried out for their lost baby and took off running to Judith. "Baby girl…." Rick cooed, holding his daughter to him. Carl placed a brotherly kiss on his sister and looked up to the sky.

Sasha and Tyreese reunited as Carol met up with Maya. "Thanks for having my back Carol. Couldn't have done it without you." Maya smiled, hugging the woman. Maya clenched her teeth as her side began to sting more, but she wanted to let Carol know she was thankful.

"I've always got your back little one. Someone's got to." Carol replied. She turned her back and hugged Carl who was crying to his sister.

Maggie stood behind Maya and stifled a sob. Maya turned and saw her big sister's eyes wide and teary. "Can I say hello to my baby sister now?" Maya laughed and hugged her sister tightly.

"I missed you too Maggie." Maya could see Glenn wiping a tear and nodded to her brother-in-law, who returned her gesture. He was Maya's first friend after Daryl, the two were always close. She was thankful Maggie had him and that they protected one another.

Maya retracted from her sobbing sister and smiled at her. "I need to return something to a dear friend Mags." Maggie nodded and walked back to Glenn. Maya walked over to Daryl and nudged his shoulder playfully. He eyed her and noticed his crossbow around her.

"I think this belongs to you Dixon." Maya smiled, handing the bow back to Daryl. Daryl took it and strapped it around him.

"How many lives do you have Angel? Seriously. I thought….when they took you…" Maya silence Daryl by placing her hand in his.

"I'm here. I'm alive. I ain't going anywhere." Maya promised. "I'm not done bugging you yet." She smiled, earning a snort from Daryl.

"Oh lucky me." Daryl grumbled.

"Luckiest man on the planet Dixon."

Daryl couldn't decide whether or not to tell Maya about his dream he had about her; imagining them being together, obviously going crazy without her around. He had no idea how she would react; if she would love him for it, or find it extremely strange. He didn't want to lose his girl, but he wanted her to know how he may of felt. _His girl?_

Looking at this young girl now who was now a badass woman, he realized how much she had grown over the time he had known her. This world had fucked her up many times but she came out each fight stronger and more intelligent. He shouldn't be scared to let her know what went on in his mind, and yet he couldn't find the words to say.

_Should Daryl tell Maya about his imagination dream sequence? How do you think she will react? What do you think so far about this story arc? REVIEWS please! I love hearing from you all and I'm not getting much feedback which is sad ):_


	21. Losing More than Most

Losing More than Most

"DC is the best option we have Rick. Get Eugene there and we'll make it through this. C'mon man." Abraham had been pushing DC onto everyone for hours now and Maya was about to shoot the man. There was no sure fire way that DC would hold any of the answers and truth be told, Maya didn't trust Eugene in the slightest. She was biased considering she'd never met the man. But Father Gabriel was also posing a threat to Maya. The group had rescued him earlier that day from a walker attack. He led the group to his church and offered sanctuary. Maya was buying it.

"Beth is still out there. I'm not leaving until I find her." Maya declared, gazing around the group. Maggie looked at her with a sad look on her face. Maya could tell she thought everyone was giving up hope that Beth was still alive, and it was pissing her off.

"Look Maya…I understand your feelings towards finding Beth but…the chances are that Beth may not be alive." Rick murmured, gently breaking the news to the girl. Maya's eyes blazed with anger as she stomped towards Rick.

"She's alive. I know it. She made it out the prison with Daryl and I. We had her for a while…she's gone but she ain't dead Rick. I can't give up on her." With each word, Maya's voice softened from fire to pleading. She was biting back tears as Rick laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok…we split up. Half to DC, half to find Beth. We all meet up in DC as soon as we can." Rick decided, announcing to the group. Glenn and Maggie shared worried glances as the rest voiced their concerns of splitting up. Maggie stood up and sided with Abraham, Glenn close behind. Maya's mouthed gaped as she saw her sister move.

"Maggie? What about Beth?" Maya asked, pacing the dirt. Maggie hung her head sadly, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh wait…this shouldn't surprise me. _Glenn go to Terminus. _What? Was 'Maya' and 'Beth' too big to fit on those signs? You gave up on us the minute the jail fell. Fuck you Maggie." Maya spat, turning on her heel.

"Wait! I didn't give up on you Maya! Neither of you! I just….wasn't thinking…you girls…." Maggie stumbled, shouting over the groups chatter. Maya turned back and all Maggie saw was fire in her sisters emerald gaze. "Oh shit…Maya…"

"You weren't thinking about your sisters. Fine I get it. Not like I deserve your concern but Beth sure as hell does. What the fuck Maggie? Fine. Go to DC and leave me to find OUR sister." Maya shouted, throwing down a ring in the dirt.

Maggie knelt down and picked up the ring, tears streaming down her cheeks. Glenn came up behind his wife and noticed the dual heart ring Maya always had on. "What does it mean?" He asked Maggie tentatively.

Maggie sniffed and set the ring around her finger. "Two hearts…one family. I gave this to her last year for her birthday…on the farm. It was supposed to be my way of apologizing. I think I'm…unforgiven." Maggie replied, seeing Maya storm away from the group.

Maya was seething. She paced the path furiously, running her hands through her hair painfully. _How dare she just give up on Beth? Me I get, but her? _Maya stared ahead and saw the tree line edge of the forest. _I could just run…run away and find Beth on my own and we can go to DC together. _

A rustle from behind Maya caused her to cock her pistols at the noise. "Angel? What are you doing?" Her favorite voice, Daryl's, was trying to keep her here. Grounded. Stable. Maya shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "We are going to find her angel…I promise."

Daryl had this way about him that calmed Maya. He didn't say much unlike the rest of the group who thought talking would solve everything. He observed and used his analysis as an approach to solve problems. Maya respected that and was happy to be on his team.

"C'mon darlin', let's walk." Daryl murmured, stepping aside for Maya to lead the way. A few silent minutes passed and Maya's head was on full Daraya play by play. Looking back from the time they met to now, both people had grown so much. She was a raging spit fire with abandonment issues who would shoot anything and anyone who did her wrong or pissed her off. He was an angry, reckless redneck with a temper and trust issues. And somehow…both had taught the other to grow up and calm down.

"What are you smilin' at darlin'?" Daryl asked. Maya shrugged her shoulders and stole a glance at Daryl. He was always watching her, gauging her mood, her temper, and her thoughts. This man knew more about herself than she did.

"I'm just thinkin' how much we've changed. This world….it kind of forced us to grow up. We were kids…now we're….you know what I mean. I mean…look at you Daryl." Daryl's eyebrows shot up at his sudden spotlight. "You were so angry all the time. Shoot first ask questions later. Now you think things through. You care about everyone. Carl, Judy, Carol, it's obvious. You're a man now."

May fell silent and couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in her chest. She was proud of her friend growing up as well as he did. He grunted at her quietly and she had to ask again for him to repeat himself.

"You're a woman now. Maggie called you a girl earlier and she was wrong. All the shit you've been through and the things you've done…a girl could never do that. But a woman? Hell yes." Daryl explained, not meeting Maya's shocked eyes. "I don't know what you had to do to those men at Terminus and I get it if you don't' wanna talk about it but you need to know something. We get to start over; a new fresh life. Forget about the old you because you've changed. You'll be okay Maya."

Maya nodded her head slowly and gave Daryl a weak smile. "I'm going to have to be Dixon. There isn't any room or time to be sad anymore."

"Maya…with this new start…I think I should…" Suddenly Maya stopped walking and heard a car rolling down the highway. The sky was almost dark and the car didn't see them waking down the road. The pair immediately recognized the car as the one Maya and Beth had been taken in.

"Come on! Get in that car over there…pray to God it works. We have to follow it!" Daryl ordered, pointing to a nearby car. Maya took off running and thanked Jesus the car was functional.

"Hang on baby sister…I'm coming to get you."

_Ok so here we go! If you haven't watched season 5 yet prepare for some spoilers. I might change things up a bit but things are about to get bad for Maya though. We all know how far she is willing to go to save someone she loves…but she's going to take it to a whole new level. How was Daryl and Maya Little conversation here? Could you _tell he wanted to tell her how he felt? REVIEWS


	22. Back to the Start

Back to the Start

"No fucking way. This can't be happening…she was here the whole damn time?" Maya started rambling the minute Daryl had pulled into the hospital's surrounding area. "Maybe….she isn't…no. She's alive."

Daryl kept eying Maya as she rambled on mostly to herself. Daryl parked the car above the hospital on nearby overpass, waiting for Maya to calm down and gather her thoughts. "Wanna tell me what you're talking about? Maybe so that it makes sense." Maya hung her head and side glanced at Daryl.

"I was brought here. The car that took me dropped me off here. I ran and was abducted by Gareth and taken to Terminus. I had no idea Beth was here too." Maya explained, wringing her hands together. "I never would have left her here…" Maya whispered, unable to fathom what could be happening to her little sister.

Daryl reached for Maya's hand when the car started to shift. "The hell?" Daryl growled, looking around the car. A herd of walkers had formed and began to fight their way into the car. They didn't realize they were pushing the car closer to the edge of the broken over pass.

"What do we do Daryl?!" Maya urged, clinging to the dashboard. Daryl looked at her, unable to offer her an escape. "Tell me what to do!"

"Hold on angel. We're going down." He growled, bracing himself to fall at least fifty feet down. The car lost its weight battle with the bridge and crumbled down, earning screams from its passengers. Daryl came around instantly and looked around to see Maya trembling within the passenger seat with a cut on her head.

"I'm good…I'm good. Let's find Beth." She assured Daryl, rubbing the blood off her forehead. There was no time to waste. They had to find Beth before something went wrong if it didn't already happen.

The pair walked cautiously through the small area, checking around for any signs of life. It was eerily quiet and Maya didn't like it one bit. Suddenly a loud crash behind Daryl alerted the pair to a young black boy running out of the building.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait up! Calm down, maybe you can help us!" Maya called, reaching for the scared boy. "Have you seen a girl here? Blonde…small...pale skin?" Maya rhymed the adjectives off quickly, afraid that the boy would run.

"Huh? Yeah Beth. I know her. She just helped me get out of Grady." The boy replied, catching his breath. Maya and Daryl stared at the boy, both equally as surprised she could pull something like that off.

"She was alive?" Daryl asked, seeing Maya's happy reaction to her sister's survival. The boy nodded quickly and looked behind him quickly. A car pulled up and two cops tore out of the car. The boy pulled Maya and Daryl behind a wall and hushed them.

"My name is Noah. Those men are looking for me because I escaped. We need to get out of here." Noah explained quietly. Maya shook her head and fell silent. Daryl could tell she was thinking up a plan. He knew he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Maya don't you do it. Think about it." Daryl said, tugging slightly at Maya's shirt. She was thinking of running in Noah's place, just to get back to Beth. Maya turned her body to Daryl and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He froze at the contact and met her eyes.

"Get back home. Take Noah. Tell them Beth is still alive and that we are coming home. Rick will most likely want to come rescue us so let it happen. Burn this fucking place down Dixon." Maya urged, fire blazing in her eyes. Before Daryl could reject her plan, Maya took off towards the searching cops, her hands up in defense.

"Hey! Remember me?" She called, catching the attention of both officers.

"Maya!" Daryl tried to run after his girl but Noah stopped him. "Get off me kid!" Daryl watched as the men took Maya in handcuffs and placed her in their car. Driving away, Maya looked back and cracked a small smile at Daryl.

"They've got guns. They will kill you. Do as she says." Noah pleaded to Daryl. Daryl couldn't think straight seeing Maya get taken away _again_.

"They got guns? We do as well. Let's go. Time to burn shit down." Daryl murmured, leading Noah to a car. The pair sat in silence as Daryl drove back to Gabriel's church quickly. Noah swore he saw Daryl shedding a tear but chose not to say anything. _I really hope these people know what they've got themselves into. _

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

"So Maya, you escaped and now you've decided to come back willingly? Dawn mused, pacing the room Maya was held in. Maya sat in an iron chair, handcuffed and with a bleeding lip. Dawn knelt down to Maya's level and whispered, "Why?"

Maya looked straight into the cops' eyes and smiled. "I missed you obviously." Dawn smacked Maya across the face causing the chair to tip slightly. "Is that so hard to believe? Apparently it is. Did you not miss me?" Another slap.

"I can keep this up all day Maya. Why did you come back?" Dawn paused before she retracted her hand away again. Maya spat blood onto the cement and narrowed her eyes at the cop.

"I was in jail for nine years. You think I'm going to say anything to you? Give me your worst bitch." Maya smirked, seeing Dawn's composure drop. The woman stepped back abruptly and left the room. Another cop entered the room and stared down at Maya with a huge grin on his face. "Can I help you Officer Smiley?"

"I'm your new interrogator. And trust me baby girl…I'll have you screaming." Maya stared at the Officer and started to breathe heavily. She couldn't tell the people of Grady that Beth was her sister or things could get out of hand or either one of them could be used as leverage against the other.

Maya chose to be her stubborn self and spat in the Officer's face. Blood dripped from her lip as she smiled. "Do your worst…you pig." The officer raised his hand and was about to strike Maya when a door was opened quickly.

"Officer Gorman! Dawn has asked of your presence in her office immediately." A soft voice sounded from across the room. _Please be who I think it is. _There she was…her baby sister standing in the doorway. _Daryl should call her angel from now on. _Gorman left the room, cursing Beth on the way out.

Beth ran to Maya and set her soft hand on her sisters' cheek. "Maya? Oh my god…what have they done to you?" Beth asked quietly, poking and prodding at Maya all over.

"You know…in a way I find this ironic. I'm back where I fucking started. Being beaten by police officers. Huh. I guess I somewhat deserve some of these bruises. You know me Beth, can't keep this mouth shut." Maya smiled, trying to hide the pain that was coursing through her from Beth.

"Come on, let me get you out of here." Beth decided, trying to unlock Maya's handcuffs. Maya pushed away from the girl slightly and shook her head. "Come on Maya, this is no time to play the hero. We have to get you out of here."

"Listen to me Beth. Daryl has Noah. Good job on getting the kid out by the way." Beth smiled at her sisters' compliment. "They are going back to find the family and Rick will more than likely roll up in here with a fucking tank when he finds out you and I are both in here. Help is coming and we just have to wait it out." Maya whispered, aware that the walls have ears. Beth nodded and Maya noticed her bruised face and cut cheek. "What did they do to you?" She suddenly felt angry.

Beth placed a hand on Maya's shoulder to calm her down. "I'm the doctors' helper and Dawn's little slave. I have to pay back my dues because they rescued me." Beth explained.

Maya seethed. "Oh so they are calling kidnapping a rescue mission now? News to me." Maya shook her head and spat more blood from her mouth. "We can't tell them we are sisters. They could use it against us. Keep quiet and do not worry about me."

"What are they going to do to you Maya?" Beth asked quietly. After her fight with Officer Gorman earlier that day, she knew that the man was not in a pleasant mood and would be back at any minute.

"I have a feeling I need to pay back my dues too. They 'rescued' me and I ran. But I came back when Daryl and I saw the car you were taken in. It's a long story but I'm here now. My payment may come in the form of beatings rather than fetching coffee for Dawn." Maya murmured, mentally preparing herself to fight back as much as she could.

Beth heard boot steps coming up louder behind the sisters. "I'll try and see you as much as I can!" Beth whispered. Maya nodded her head as Gorman stormed in.

"Out, little girl. I and our new refugee have something important to discuss." Beth nodded and retreated from the room quickly, casting a glance back at Maya. Gorman stepped slightly in front of Maya's chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now my dear. I don't care why you're back, all I care about is you repaying your debts to us. And seeing as you were a prisoner before, you have more to pay back than the others." Maya gulped slightly at the officers' words. _This can't be good. _"It may take a little longer to repay us now. Let's get started shall we?" Maya held the mans' glare evenly, waiting for her punishment. _Slap. _


	23. Repairing Broken Bridges

Repairing Broken Bridges

_This whole experience brought Maya back to her teen years. Like when Tim came home drunk and tossed his girls around for fun. Was it terrible that Maya was wishing that was happening right now instead of the torture Gorman was inflicting on her? _

"You have a real beautiful face sweetheart. It's such a shame to fuck it up like this." This didn't stop Gorman. He had been beating Maya up for three and half hours now. Her ribs were black and blue by the time Gorman pulled his last punch. "I should probably ice my hand for a while. Don't run off." He smirked, finally exiting the room.

Maya sat hanging her head weakly. Blood dripped from her nose and mouth. Every part of her was screaming in pain. She had no idea how long she could keep this up and it hadn't even been a day yet. Stinging tears ran down her face as Maya let the pain over take her. A door creaked and Maya shot up, scared it was Gorman back already.

"Maya. Oh my god…" Beth whispered, noticing the puddle of blood already forming below Maya. "He's a monster…" Beth said, kneeling down to move Maya's hair out of her face, revealing a swollen eye and split lip. She covered her small mouth in shock at her sisters' appearance.

"It looks worse than it is Beth, I told you not to worry about me." Maya coughed up blood slightly, spitting on the ground.

"I need to get him to stop this Maya, this is bad. He's going to kill you! Beth urged, wiping Maya's swollen eye with a rag. Maya looked up at her sister and saw the worry in her baby blue eyes. "Sister please. Let me help _you_ for once."

"Did I ever tell you about Maddie? My sister?" Maya asked randomly, looking off into space. Beth shook her head. "You have her eyes. Daddy's eyes actually. She was eight years younger than me, so you're age. You remind me of her a lot." Maya paused to allow her side to stop burning.

"Appearance wise bar the eyes, you are complete opposite from Maddie. But she was innocent and hopeful like you. Always saw the bright side of everything even with my step-father raising hell. She was always just so….full of light." Maya smiled at the memory of her little sister.

Beth remembered Maggie telling her about Maya's family when she came to the farm. Maya had to kill her mother and sister and nephew because they were bitten. Beth tried to sympathize with her sister, but Maya had always been distant with Beth and she never knew why until Judith was born. Then the two grew a little closer because of their joint-care of the baby. Was this Maya's way of apologizing for being cruel to Beth for months?

"I didn't ever know what to do with Maddie. I was an angry teen before I was arrested and I took it out on her. I was angry when I got out and I blamed that on you and Maggie. Mostly you." Maya strained, coughing once.

Beth wanted to make Maya stop talking, it was looking too painful for the girl. "Maya, you don't need to…." Beth tried but Maya cut her off.

"Yes I do. There was no excuse for me taking out my anger on you. Like Maddie, you were innocent. You still are. No matter what happens, I will always protect you. You are my sister and I don't want you to ever forget that." Maya breathed, her eyes tearing up.

"Maya I know that. You don't have to explain anything to me. You're my sister and I love you." Beth smiled, padding the cloth to Maya's lip. The girl accepted the gesture but continued her painful speech. It was time Beth knew that Maya was trying to change.

"I am so sorry for not running far enough for you on that road when you were taken." Beth stopped suddenly. _There's no way she is blaming herself for that? _

"I am so sorry for not watching over you more closely on the farm." _The cutting? That wasn't on her. That was my screwed up mind. She saved me. _

"I'm sorry for killing your mother. I'm sorry you had to see Daddy die." _She couldn't control either one of those things. Shane controlled the barn incident and Daddy was under the control of that terrible Governor. _

Maya kept going painfully. "I'm sorry that I wasn't a better sister for you. But I want to be now." Tears were now running down the woman's cheeks at full speed.

Beth stared at her sister so raw with emotion. She could admit to Maya that none of those things Beth blamed Maya for. That was just the way the world was now. But Beth decided that Maya needed closure because she honestly thought she wasn't going to make it through Gorman's torture. This was a preparation for Beth to say goodbye to her sister.

She hugged her sister to her chest as hard as the restraints would allow. Tears and blood stained Beth's scrubs as Maya cried into her sister's chest. "I forgive you Maya."

"Help is coming for you Beth. I don't know if I'll be here to see it through, but you will. I'll make sure of it." Maya promised, blood still pouring from her nose. "I am so proud of you little sister."

Beth wiped a stray tear from her own eye at Maya's speech. "I made it because I learned from you. Take no shit and give no shit. The Maya Arena way." Maya smiled at Beth's sass and nodded her head.

"I heard they're starving me out too. Good thing I don't eat much anyway." Maya murmured, spitting blood from her lips. "You better go before Officer Smiley comes back." Beth nodded and exited the room carefully but pausing to whisper to her sister.

"Thank you Maya. For everything."

Maya nodded and hung her head again. She could die now with a peace of mind. Familiar boot steps sounded again from the hallway. "Fanfuckingtastic. Round 2."


	24. The Deal

The Deal

"You know something? I'm starting to think that punching you isn't working." The new guy said, wiping Maya's blood from his knuckles. Gorman had been killed the night before Dawn had said to Maya after another two days of his abuse. This new interrogator Maya had named The Torturer because he was so much worse than Gorman was. He was creative and actually made Maya fear him. His hand was now beginning to swell and turn a nasty purple shade from his recent poundings. Maya snorted and spit blood out of her mouth.

"Give this man a gold star." Maya knew her sass was making the situation worse but hey if she was going to go down, she was going to have some fun with it. He sucker punched the girl in the stomach, keeling her over in pain. He exited the room and left Maya gasping for air.

The Torturer returned with a can of air freshener, a long broom stick and a lighter. "What are you going to do? Toss a lit broomstick at me and suffocate me with Fabreeze? I'm shaking. We're did you learn how to torture someone? _Torture for Dummies?_" Maya laughed nervously at the random objects scattered on the cement in front of her.

The Torturer snapped the broomstick in half and smacked Maya across the face with it. "That's what I'm going to do. The lighter comes later." The Torturer stabbed Maya through the thigh with the jagged part of the broom stick, causing Maya to scream. "Ah there we go, good girl. Thought I'd lost you there for a second." Maya panted her way through the pain as her abuser retracted the stick from her thigh.

"Mother….fucker. Can we go back to the punching?" Maya mumbled, seeing the blood ooze from the wound. The Torturer came over with the air freshener and sprayed it onto the wound. "Jesus Christ! I'm never using air freshener again…bitch." Maya's head started to spin as the pain grew more intense. She couldn't pass out because god knows what this man would do to her if she was out cold.

Her abuser took her arm in his hand and twisted the limb at an awkward angle. Maya strained against the man and kicked him in the balls. _Oh shit. Bad play Maya, extremely bad move. _

The Torturer pulled out his Taser from his utility belt and switched it on. "Oh look out everyone, Batman is on the loose with his utility belt; hide your kids." Maya snorted. She really should have held her comments but he made it too easy for her.

He replied to her snarky comments by tasing her neck. She shook and clenched her teeth against the electric shock. "I forgot what one felt like, it's been so long. Give me another hit." Maya smiled though inside her neck was on fire.

"Jesus Christ Officer will you stop!" Dawn shouted from the entrance of the door. The woman pulled her officer away from Maya and ordered him to exit the room. Maya sighed heavily, relieved to have some distance from him. Dawn knelt down to Maya and held her uneven gaze.

"Look Maya, I hate to let him do this to you. Can't we find another way to repay your debts? Cooperate with us and we will ensure that you walk out of this room alive." Maya couldn't tell if Dawn was being honest or felt pity for the woman.

On Beth's last visit, she had informed Maya that Dawn allowed Beth to kill another officer and Gorman. Maya couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in her sister for her bravery. But the fact that Dawn knew that Beth had killed her officers made Maya very nervous. What was the cops' play here?

"We haven't fed you in days. It's only a matter of time before you either pass out or die of blood loss. It's your choice if you want to live." Dawn finished, looking up at Maya's bruised face. She noticed the necklace around Maya's neck and analyzed the silver chain. "Who gave that to you? A boy?" Maya remained silent. Dawn smiled. "If you want to see him again, you really want to take up my offer."

"I'd rather die ten times over than work here with you. He'll understand. Go to hell Dawn." Maya spat blood in the officer's face. Dawn reached for her gun when voices erupted from the hallway.

Dawn took off to the noise as Maya pulled at her handcuffs. For days she has been trying to slowly break her wrist to ease the cuffs of more easily. So far, all that had accomplished was a bruise on her hand. Plan B: she had been rubbing the chain of the cuffs up and down the knife in the back of her jeans that Beth had been so kindly to supply her with. Thankfully, Dawn hadn't noticed it. Bad news was that her shirt was torn due to blade but good news was that the cuff was weak now.

Maya pulled as tight as she could against the restraint causing her bit her lip in pain. Blood oozed out of lip as the chain finally snapped. She fell to the ground in pain, her wrist definitely sprained. Maya slowly gained her feet and ran to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going" The Torturer stood in her way. Maya laughed and shrugged her shoulders. She dug the knife from behind her jeans into the mans' neck, retracting it slowly. The man fell to his knees and looked up to Maya's smirk.

"I'm going home. Fuck you Officer." Maya looked around for her pistols and found them in Dawn's office. "Hello babies. Mama's home." A shot rang out as Maya ran towards the noise.

Turning the corner, Maya saw Rick, Daryl, Carol, Tyreese, Noah and Beth stood in a hallway in front of Dawn. She could hear Dawn trying to talk some sense into Beth, but her sister was not having it.

"The deal is done, we bring you one of yours, and I leave with mine. Where is Maya?" Rick asked, obviously losing his temper. Maya limped slowly over to the group as Dawn piped up.

"I keep Beth. She's my ward." Grabbing onto Beth's arm, Maya reached for her pistols. Cocking her weapons, Dawn caught glimpse of her walking down the hall.

"You better let my sister go before I do something extremely stupid." Maya snarled, trying to remain upright against the searing pain in her body. Daryl and Rick turned to see the trauma afflicted on the young woman, both men sharing a look. They both knew that Maya had taken care of whoever did that to her.

"Your sister? But…you said…" Dawn stuttered, trying to piece the puzzle together.

"You asked me why I came back. Her. She's the reason I came back. Now I've had a pretty shitty weak so I suggest you do as I say and let my sister go." Dawn refused to loosen her grip on Beth's sweater. Maya was less than five feet from Dawn, her eyes on fire.

"I repeat. Let my sister go. Ask anyone here, I have no problem with killing someone. Hell, ask your officer friend back there lying in a pool of his own blood with a knife wound in his neck." Daryl and Rick shared a nod of approval.

Dawn balanced the options in her head. She released Beth into Maya's hold. Beth stood behind Rick and waited for her sister to lower her weapons. "Good choice. Now, we leave here and you don't try to stop us." Maya warned, still holding her pistols at Dawn's head.

The officer nodded and told her men their orders to back down. Daryl drew his pistol out of his jeans and shot a round into Dawn's temple. Her unit froze at the sight of her sudden demise. Maya glanced at Daryl and nodded at her friend for his service. The family rushed out of Grady Hospital as soon as a pathway was cleared for them.

Daryl caught Maya as she lost her balance due to blood loss. "I got you girl. Hold onto me." Maya had no strength to argue, so she lay limply in Daryl's embrace. He carried her out of the hospital and into the light where both her sisters were waiting, tears streaming down their face. Daryl let Maya stand carefully as Maggie came running over to her.

"I am so sorry for giving up on you. Both of you. I was wrong…so fucking wrong." Maggie sobbed, looking between her sisters.

"Language Miss. Maggie." Maya strained, noticing Maggie had her ring in her hands. She gently took it back from Maggie's hold and placed it back on her own hand.

"I'm sorry for what I said. All that matters is that we are all together again." Maya sighed, looking at her family. Rick came up behind the girls and smiled.

"The Greene Sisters are finally back together. God help us all." He laughed, bringing the family into a hug.

"As much as I love all the attention right now, can someone please get me a band aid or something…or whiskey that would be good." Maya groaned, falling to her knees in pain. Daryl and Carol knelt down to her. Everyone took notice of Maya's injuries and tried to scavenge together any medical supplies they had.

"I think it may take more than a band aid Maya. I think you'd be better with a full body transplant." Carol murmured, noticing the depth of the cuts and bruises.

"Okay everyone, let's get back to the clearing and we'll fix you up Maya. Ok?" Rick announced, helping Maya to her feet.

"How far?" Maya and Beth asked.

"Ten miles…." Sasha answered, shifting her weight. The girls groaned in unison. Beth and Daryl linked arms with Maya and helped her start the journey. Maya pushed them off gently after a few miles, insisting she could make it by herself.

Daryl held back behind Maya, ready to catch her once she fell, but the girl kept her promise and barley made it back to the clearing without passing out. She found a log and sat down on it quickly, breathing heavily. "Hate to be a pain…but does anyone have any food?" The camp went silent at Maya's question. "What?"

"Maya is asking for food. Is this real? You never eat. We have to force you." Carl explained, playing with Judith on the ground.

"Stranger things have happened…" Maya tried, shrugging her shoulders.

"Not really baby girl." Rick smiled, patting her shoulder gently.

"They were starving her at Grady. Her form of punishment. She hasn't eaten in a week." Beth explained to the group. Sympathetic glances were shot at Maya which she tried to ignore.

"I'll go huntin', I'll bring back something for us." Daryl declared loudly, arming his crossbow. He strutted over to Maya quietly and knelt down to her level. She looked up at him with weary eyes and smirked. "You stay here for me and keep out of trouble."

Maya saluted the man and smiled in his direction. Beth claimed a spot next to Maya with a bucket of water with her. "Time to clean that face so we can see your beautiful eyes again." She smiled, dipping the cloth into the water. The cold liquid stung Maya's face but it soon felt good.

"Thank you for saving me today." Beth whispered, halfway down with Maya's cuts and blood stains. Her cuts on her own face were already starting to heal.

"That's what sisters are for Beth." Maya smiled, "Thank you for cleaning me up." She added, darting her eyes to the ground. Beth nodded and continued her work.

Daryl was soon back with two rabbits and half a dozen squirrels. Carol and Maggie made quick work of cooking the animals and served up dinner. No one had to force Maya this time. They let her eat as much as she wanted.

"I'll take first watch. The rest of you turn in for the night, then we'll figure out our plan of attack in the morning. Let's all go to sleep with our family intact finally and our bellies full." Rick smiled, bouncing Judith on his lap.

Maya and Daryl had formed their own sleeping area close to one another. Daryl made sure Maya was comfortable in her blanket before moving over to his own. But a soft hand grabbed his calloused one. Maya had her hold on him and refused to let go. "What is it angel?" Daryl whispered down to Maya.

"Stay here…with me…please?" She asked, tightening her grip on Daryl's hand. Reality hit Daryl like a dump truck. Maya was scared. Her eyes were wide and wary. This was the first night she was actually safe without the threat of Terminus or Grady hovering over her shoulder.

He nodded slightly and tucked an arm under his head as he lay with his girl. She seemed content with his closeness because her breathing calmed to her normal rate. Daryl considered telling Maya about his hallucination of her in the cabin after she had been taken. Losing her again to Grady made Daryl come to terms with his feelings for the woman. She needed to know how he felt and maybe she could help him understand _what_ exactly he felt.

Maya Arena could have died in that hospital and she would never have known that Daryl Dixon maybe in love with her.


End file.
